Through the Wardrobe
by Ali B 123
Summary: Susan has gone through the wardrobe to the real Narnia. She leaves behind her son and friends. Their adventure involves a beautiful princess, a MI6 agent, a steampunk world and yes, elephants. Based on LWW, A Horse and His Boy and The Last Battle. With the cast of characters growing wider and wider, (and some of them exploding), will they ever get together to fight the traitors?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the last chapter of Susan's Story and the first chapter of it's sequel, Through the Wardrobe.

: : : : :

: : : : :

"Has anyone seen Achilles?" asked Mrs. Rogers upon entering the main hall. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"He was with Susan and Col earlier," said Miller. "I saw them go by. I think they were going for a walk."

"Did they say where they were going?" Mrs. Rogers had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No. But I did see Achilles scamper after them."

Garin came in from the lawn.

"Garin, have you seen your mum or dad? Or Achilles?" Mrs. Rogers was getting excited now.

"Not lately, they waved to me from the veranda. Why do you need them for something? Can I help you?"

"Help me find them," said Mrs. Rogers. "I've got to find them. Miller, Stevan, you can help us."

"Why is it so important?" asked Stevan. He walked over to comfort Mrs. Rogers. "They go for walks all the time."

Mrs. Rogers was practically buzzing now. She was twirling her arms in a circle like she always did when she was really excited. "It's just what Susan said this morning." She looked at Garin. "Remember, dear? She said Aslan was calling her home. I put it off because I was busy with a flower arrangement."

"You're right. She did say she had a dream where Aslan had told her it was time to go home. It probably has some deep meaning." Garin held Mrs. Rogers arms still for a moment. Then she took off again.

"Of course it has some meaning! It means she's going home! Home to Narnia!" Now Rogers was practically flying around the others. "She's gone off and left us. And if I know your father, he went with her. We've got to find them before they leave! I won't let her go without me!"

: : : : :

: : : : :

"What's that?"

"It's a cat. Don't you know what a cat is?" As he stroked the cat's back, it arched to accommodate his hand and purred a thank you. "He's been hanging out here lately."

"Have you been feeding him?" She leaned over her son and put her hand toward the cat. The cat snarled and reached out to scratch her. "Get rid of it."

"Mom, I like the cat."

"Cyril, take it to that pool I showed you and throw it in." She stroked her son's head. "Do it or you'll wake up one morning with all of those beautiful curls cut off."

The cat rubbed against his legs, weaving in and out. "Come on cat, we're going on a little trip."

"That was a little cruel wasn't it?" asked the woman's friend. "Even for you, Cyan."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Cyril saddled his horse and picked up the cat. "Don't worry, Cat. I won't hurt you." He stroked the cat's head. "I'll take you to the pool, but I won't throw you in. You can stay there and be safe." It was a long ride, but the cat balanced expertly on the saddle in front of Cyril. When they drew close, Cyril dismounted and picked up the cat, stroking it's head. He tread quietly through a copse of trees.

"Cat, we must be quiet, we are in enemy territory." Cyril crept on, approaching the pool. He put the cat down, and walked away but soon he noticed the cat walking in and out of his legs. "No, cat. I know you are smart. Now, stay here." He walked back to the pool, petting the cat, so he didn't notice a woman approaching him.

"Garin, whatever are you doing with that cat? We're looking for a guinea pig and your mother," said Mrs. Rogers. "And why have you changed your clothes?"

Cyril was so startled, he dropped the cat and ran back to his horse and fled.

Garin stepped out from behind the wall. "We're you talking to me? I haven't seen a cat." Then he looked down. "Oh, is this what you're talking about?"

Mrs. Rogers stood staring at the young man. "I have just seen your double."

Garin cocked his head and smiled at her. "You're seeing double? What ever do you mean?"

Just then Miller walked over to the pool. He saw some shiny in the grass near it. "What's this?" He picked it up and examined it. "It's a chess piece. Garin, have you lost a chess piece? This one looks valuable."

"Oh, that. It's my mother's. She keeps in on her dressing table with her jewelry." He took it from Miller. "I used to play with it when I was a small boy. I wonder what it's doing here?"

Mrs. Rogers was still staring off in the distance. "Who was that young man?"

"What young man?" asked Garin. "Here, Mrs. Rogers, what do you make of this? Mom's chess piece." He handed it to Mrs. Rogers.

"You're right. It's Susan's chess piece." She clutched it to her hands. "Where did you find it?"

"It was over by the pool, laying in the grass," said Miller.

The cat began to weave in and out of Garin's legs. He picked it up. "Friendly little thing, aren't you?" He petted it head and the cat purred a thank you.

"Quickly, we must hurry back to the palace," said Mrs. Rogers. "I must speak with Tumnus. There is something very strange going on."

"What about Mother? Are we going back to look for her in the palace?"

"No, Garin." Mrs. Rogers put her hand on Garin's arm. "I don't think she will be there. I think your mother has gone into the pool and on into the Woods Between the Worlds."

"Then let's go after her," said Garin. He walked to the pool.

"Not without consulting Tumnus first," said Mrs. Rogers. "We need Tumnus in on this. Now hurry. There's not a moment to waste. And bring the cat."


	2. Chapter 2

He was running as fast as he could .He had to get away from there. He found his horse agitated, as if something had frightened him. "What is it Springer? It's not like you to be scared of anything." He jumped up into the saddle and leaned over and stroked the horses neck. "I know, it's this place. There's something about it. It's awful being in an enemy's land. Let's get out of here." And with that he galloped away.

When they finally came to the border of Nelirion, Cyril pulled up on the reins and turned to stop and look behind him. Something inside him ached. He had felt this aching before. Often around the holidays, he had felt this way. He always thought it was because everyone was so busy, especially his mother, and tensions were high. But this was different. He had this strong urge to turn back. To go back and find that woman and ask her what she had meant when she said he was "looking for his mother and a guinea pig." What an absurd thing to say, especially to a stranger.

Arriving back at the city, he found his favorite bakery. The aroma simply lured one in from the street.

"Hello Cyril, out for a ride?" It was a large man, wearing an apron covered with flour. Beside him was his wife.

"Yes, I've been out for a long ride. What is that wonderful smell?" asked Cyril.

"Ah, that's the cakes. We were just putting a little frosting on them. Would you like one?"

"Yes, I'll take two."

The baker's wife gave him a look, and wrapped up two cakes. "Here son, have one of these. It's a little something I made earlier." She handed him a small frosted biscuit. Cyril took a bite.

"Wonderful. Give me some of those also." Cyril picked up his packages. "Well, I best be off. Mother will be looking for me."

The woman turned to her husband after Cyril stepped out the door. "I think he'd starve if it wasn't for us."

"Now Resa, you know his mother provides for him. Don't go on so, someone might hear."

"I don't care. She's a bad one. There's no doubt about it." She shook her head. "I don't know how someone like her every had a boy so kind."

"Yes, it's a mystery. But don't you go saying anything. It won't do to go talking bad about Cyan. She's too powerful in this town."

"I'll hold my tongue. But I can't help feeling sorry for that poor boy."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"What is it?" Tumnus looked up from his papers to see Mrs. Rogers standing by his desk with a few small twigs decorating her hair. "My dear woman, is this a new fashion? Twigs in the hair?"

Mrs. Rogers stroked her hair and pulled out the twigs. "No, we've been out searching by the pool. You know the one that leads to the wardrobe. These must have gotten stuck in my hair as I went through the trees."

"What ever were you doing by that pool?" asked Tumnus. He rose from his chair and walked over to her.

"We're looking for Susan. And for Col."

"Well, did you find them?"

"No, they're gone. Tumnus, they've gone back through the wardrobe."

"What? Surely not." He led Mrs. Rogers to a small sofa. "Now sit down and and have some tea and you can tell me all about it."

"I can't sit down. I've got to go. And you're coming with me."

"My good woman, I am not going anywhere with you unless you tell me why you are so excited." He patted the sofa beside him. "Now sit down."

Mrs. Rogers sat down reluctantly. "It's Susan. We can't find her or Col."

"This is a huge palace and grounds, they could be anywhere. They could be off in the village. Have you looked there?"

"No, and I'm not taking the time to do it." Mrs. Rogers took a deep breath, as if to compose herself. "Susan has gone through the wardrobe and I know it."

"How do you know that?"

"The chess piece and her dream." She took a cup of tea from Tumnus. "Earlier this morning, Susan told me about a dream she had. Aslan appeared to her and told her it was time to go home."

"Aslan? Are you sure it was a dream?"

"She called it a dream, although now that you mention it, she said she thought she had woken up. But that's not important. What's important is that Aslan told her it was time for her to go home. I was busy and I didn't pay too much attention to it. Until later when I couldn't find her."

"So you think she went back through the wardrobe to London?"

"I don't think it. I know it." Mrs. Rogers stood up and began to pace. "So we went out looking for them. And Miller found this by the pool." She handed the small gold chess piece to Tumnus. He took a sharp breath in.

"It's the chess piece she found in her pocket all those years ago," said Tumnus. "Do you think she left it as a sign?"

"Yes, I do." She began pacing again. "She's gone and I'm sure Col has gone with her." She leaned over Tumnus and put her hands on his shoulders. "We've got to leave at once. We've got to find them. I will not let her go off without me. I won't!"

Tumnus was stroking the short beard he had grown. "Yes, of course your right. Let me just finish a few things and speak with the king. He'll be back some time this afternoon."

"No, Tumnus, you'll do no such thing. Grab whatever you think you'll need. You can leave a note. We're leaving now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cyril, wherever have you been?" Cyan stepped out from behind a column as Cyril entered their home.

"I did as you said mother, I took the cat to the pool and left it there."

"Did you throw it in?"

"No, I didn't think it was necessary." Cyril hesitated for some reason that he didn't understand. "I…I saw someone at the pool. So I left quickly."

"Saw someone?" Cyan approached her son. "Who did you see? Tell me."

"I don't know who it was." He looked away, trying to avoid his mother's gaze. "It was a woman."

"A woman? What did she say to you?"

"What makes you think she said anything to me?"

"I can see it in your eyes, she said something to you." She grabbed his arm forcefully. "Now, tell me. It's very important. What did she say?"

"It made no sense." He looked at his mother now. He knew she wouldn't give up until he told her everything. "She said I should be looking for a guinea pig and my mother."

"What's a guinea pig?" Cyan asked.

"I don't know. I thought that you would know since I was supposed to look for you and a guinea pig." He began to walk off. "Some species of pig, I suppose."

"She told you to look for your mother?"

"Yes, she said I was to look for you. It made no sense at all." He continued on down the hall, carrying his saddlebag full of pastries.

Cyan sat on a nearby bench. "How can it be? Who is this woman who wants him to find his mother? I must act quickly."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Mrs. Rogers was having a hard time getting everyone going. She found Miller in the library.

"Miller, what are you doing here? We're supposed to be leaving."

"I'm getting my journal and a few papers I left here." He turned to Mrs. Rogers. "Do you really want to leave?"

"You know I do."

"Have you told Queen Rajiisha? Has she given you permission?"

"Permission? I don't need permission from anyone, even the queen." She paused for a moment. "Besides, she gone. She's with the king and won't be back until later this afternoon." She didn't want to think about leaving Rajiisha, or saying goodbye to her. "I'll leave a note in my chambers and tell her servant. She'll understand."

Miller looked at Mrs. Rogers and nodded. "Yes, she probably will. Make certain to mention it will be some time before we return."

"I will." Mrs. Rogers went to the door. "Is Stevan ready?"

"He's packed his bags and is sitting in the front hall waiting."

Mrs. Rogers smiled. It was nice to have someone who went along with you on everything. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Try to move Tumnus along. He'll want to make all sorts of preparations that we don't have time for."

"I'll take care of it. You just write your note and leave the rest to me."

"Thank you, Miller." She turned at the door. "Oh, I still haven't seen Achilles. Could you check with the cooks before we leave?"

"Yes, he's probably stuffing his face with pastries right now. I'll go and find him."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Cyril threw his saddlebag down on his bed. He heard a grunt. "That's strange." He carefully unbuckled it and looked inside. Then he screamed and jumped up.

"Hi, there." Achilles waved up at him. Cyril screamed even louder. Achilles crawled out of the saddlebag. "Now, there's no reason to get excited. I'm that guinea pig you heard about."

"You're a guinea pig?" Cyril backed away from the bed. "You don't look anything like a pig. You look more like a rat. And why are you speaking? Are you under some kind of enchantment?"

"Uh, no. I wouldn't call it enchantment. And I'm not a rat." He turned to reveal his small stubby tail. "See no long rat tail. And notice my nose. It's cute, not pointy."

Cyril looked a little closer. There were crumbs all over the guinea pig's fur and around his mouth. "Have you been eating my cakes?"

Achilles burped. "Excuse me. Ah, yes. Thank you. They were quite tasty."

"You ate all of them?"

"They were small cakes. And I hadn't eaten in awhile." Achilles crawled into the saddlebag and retrieved a biscuit. "I left a few of these."

"I don't know if I want a biscuit that a rat has been sitting on."

"I'll have you know that I am a very clean creature. The biscuits are perfectly fine."

Cyril took the biscuit and began to eat it. "How is it that you came to be in my saddlebag?"

"That was a bit tricky. I'm a good climber and a shinnied up your horse's leg. I don't think he liked it very much."

"That's why he was agitated when I came back."

"Yes, he reared up. I nearly fell off. He doesn't know me. The horses in the castle all know me. I climb up the leg of Queen Susan's horse all the time."

"Queen Susan? Who is she?"

"I'm her pet."

"Is she the queen of Nelirion?"

"No, that's Queen Rajiisha. I'm her pet also."

"A pet to queens. Very interesting." He walked around the bed studying the animal. "I'm sure they're missing you."

"Yes, they will be. They'll be looking for me."

"Then why did you climb up my horse's leg and hide in my saddle bag?"

"It's a case of mistaken identity. You look a little like Garin."

"Who is Garin?"

"He's Queen Susan's son."

Cyril laughed. "I look like the queen of Nelirion's son?"

"No, Susan is not the queen of Nelirion. She's the queen of Narnia."

"There is no Narnia." Cyril took a step back and began to pace. "I am beginning to understand. This has all been a fable. You are a rat under enchantment. You are weaving tales of deceit. Well, I will not fall into your trap."

"I'm not lying. And I'm not a rat. Take me back to the castle. They will substantiate my story."

"Not until I take you to my mother. She's a very shrewd woman who understands enchantments. And she once worked and lived in the castle of the queen of Nelirion. She will know if you are lying or not."


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Rogers strode into her quarters. A servant was there. She wasn't Mrs. Roger's regular serving girl.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Niasha, I will be helping you today."

"I don't remember seeing you around before." Mrs. Rogers eyed her warily. "Has the queen given you a proper interview?"

"I have interviewed with the queen's assistant. The queen has sent a messenger. You are to meet her at a shop in the town square at three this afternoon. You are to come with me. I will show you the way."

"Where's the note?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"I do not have the note. But the queen was most insistent that you come with me."

Mrs. Rogers came closer to the woman and sniffed. Just what I thought. I smell a rat.

"Very well," said Mrs. Rogers. "Meet me by the garden gate in one half hour. I need to change into something more appropriate. My clothes are soiled." She pointed to some stains on her gown.

The woman eyed her warily. Mrs. Rogers motioned her on. "Now be off so I can change. You don't expect me to change in front of you, do you?"

The woman hesitated but didn't know how to answer. She backed slowly out of the room and shut the door. Mrs. Rogers stood by the door, listening for her footsteps, when she was fairly certain she was gone, she opened the door and looked out in the hallway. No one was there. Quickly, she locked the door. She ran to her private chamber and pulled out a bag she had packed some years ago. She added a few things. There was no time to write a note and she didn't want Niasha to find it and read the contents. She exited through a secret passage behind a curtain. The passage led to a stairway and that she followed down to the main hall. There were her friends.

Mrs. Rogers rushed to meet them. "There's mischief afoot. We must be off at once." She grabbed Tumnus's arm.

"My good woman. I'm coming. Please do not tug on my sleeve."

Miller took Mrs. Rogers bag along with his own. "Let's exit by the secret tunnel."

"Good. We must not go out via the garden, there is a spy waiting there for me."

"A spy," said Stevan. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Yes. We must go now. I will explain later once we're through the pool." With that they disappeared into a small side door.

: : : : :

: : : : :

"Mother, I don't see what all the fuss is about. Why did we have to come here?" asked Cyril. He and Cyan were waiting in some trees, not far from the pool that led to the Woods Between the Worlds.

"That woman you met. She had red hair, didn't she?"

"Why, yes, I suppose she did. But really mother, I was going to tell you about this rat I found." He lifted up his saddlebag and was preparing to open it.

"A rat? A rat?! Your interest in animals is going too far." She looked out from the trees. "Besides, I have more important things to do. I may need your help with this woman."

"What woman?"

"The red haired woman. She could be dangerous."

Cyril chuckled. "Really, Mother, I don't think that woman is dangerous."

"Don't argue with me. You don't know anything about these people. I know them. That woman is one of the people who brought about my leaving this realm."

"But that was years ago. Aren't you better off among our own people anyway?" asked Cyril.

He really does not know. I must keep it that way.

"Son, you don't know how cruel these people can be. I have not told you all that I went through here." She stroked his hair. "But don't worry. I will take care of everything. Just help me with this. The woman will not trust me. You may need to talk to her."

"Well, all right. When is she coming?"

"We will go to her. I was to receive a signal but Niasha is late." She looked through the trees. "I will go and find her."

"Let me come with you."

"No! Stay away from that palace! It's very important. I mean, I know the palace and you don't. Wait here for me. I will return as soon as I can."

"But mother," said Cyril. Only Cyan had already disappeared among the trees.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Miller led the way through the tunnel. He knew the way, even in the dark. He had designed the tunnel for the king years ago and used explosives to open it. He was one of the few people who knew of its existence.

"Are we almost there, Miller?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"We're getting closer. If I had known we were leaving secretly I would have had torches lit. Just keep your hand on the back of the person in front of you."

"Ouch!" Mrs. Rogers stopped and they all ran into each other, falling to the ground like dominoes.

"Rogers, why did you stop?" asked Miller.

"Tumnus stepped on the back of my slipper with his big boots."

Tumnus was dusting himself off. "Sorry about that. It's hard to keep a decent distance when you can't see the person ahead of you."

"Now, is everyone ready? Let's get going, we should be able to see light soon." Miller helped Mrs. Rogers and picked up her bag. It snapped open and the contents fell out of it.

"You've opened my bag! I can feel my clothes on the ground. Why did you do that?"

"It's the latch. It sprung open."

Everyone tried to help her pick up the contents of the bag.

"Has anyone found my keys?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"I've got them!" Stevan spoke up. "You couldn't miss these if you tried."

"Give them to me. I'll put them in my pocket. I'll need them in England."

"Is that everything?" asked Tumnus.

"I don't feel anything else. As long as I have my keys, I'll be okay," said Mrs. Rogers. "Let's go. This is taking too long."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Cyril leaned against the wall, waiting for his mother. He heard a little voice.

"No, I will not let you out. You've had plenty to eat and I know there's enough air for you. Just wait. I want to show you to my mother."

Soon he heard someone coming through the trees. There was a tall man with dark hair, another man, shorter but similarly dressed and then a dwarf.

"Good you're here. Let's go." The tall one said. And he jumped into the pool, followed by the other man and the dwarf. They seemed to sink to the bottom of the pool.

"Come one now. We're all leaving" The red haired woman pulled Cyril's arm.

"I'm not going with you. I'm waiting for my mother."

"Don't be silly. You're coming along. If you want to find your mother you need to come with us." She pulled on his arm. He didn't budge. "If that's the way you want it. I'm not leaving you here." And with that the red haired woman kicked his legs out from under him and pulled him into the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

They jumped out of the pool and fell onto a patch of grass. Cyril was still screaming, clenching his eyes shut.

"You can stop screaming," said Mrs. Rogers. "We've made it into the Woods Between the Worlds."

Cyril opened his eyes, looked around and screamed again. "Where am I?" asked Cyril. He pointed to Mrs. Rogers. "What kind of enchantment have you put me under?"

"Enchantment? Whatever are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "Now, let's help the others look for clues about your mother. You want to see her again don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, look around see if you find anything that might tell us something."

Mrs. Rogers walked over to Miller. "I think it's getting to him."

"Who?"

"Garin. He's behaving in a most ridiculous manner." She looked over to Cyril who was walking around aimlessly. "Maybe it's because he hasn't been here before."

"Forget about him. Have you found anything evidence of Susan or Col?" asked Miller.

"I found something," shouted Stevan. "Come over here." They went over to the door where Stevan was standing. "It's just some footprints. It's seems they lead to the door of the wardrobe."

Mrs. Rogers looked at Miller. "Well, at least it's not some unknown world."

Tumnus opened the door and walked in. Miller followed. Stevan waited for Mrs. Rogers.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Stevan.

"Not without Garin, I'm not." She walked over to where Cyril was standing looking down at a pool. "Come on. It's time to go. We've found out where your mother has gone."

"This is all so very strange." He leaned down and stirred the water of a pool with his hand. "What kind of place is this?"

"I don't have time to explain now. We've got to go and find your mother."

Mrs. Rogers pulled on his arm. He resisted her, pulling his arm away while bending over the pool, yanking her down. She fell into the pool.

Stevan came running over. "Now you've done it. We've got to follow her."

"I'm not following that woman anywhere," said Cyril.

"Oh, yes you are," said Stevan. And with that he pushed Cyril into the pool and then jumped in after him.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Tumnus and Miller walked out of the wardrobe. They were in Susan's spare room.

"Susan! Col!" shouted Tumnus. They walked across the hall to Susan's bedroom, then the kitchen. Then into the living room. There were the packages they had brought with them from Nelirion. Tumnus picked up a piece of cake.

"It's hardly stale." He looked at Miller. "I don't believe much time has passed since we've been here."

"Let's go to my flat," said Miller. "I want to see it."

"Don't you think we should wait for the others?" asked Tumnus.

"It won't take long. I want to see if everything is as I left it," said Miller.

Tumnus glanced down the hallway. "Well, it seems they're taking their time. Let's go."

Miller led the way to his flat. He took a chain from around his neck. On it was a key. "I've kept it handy all these years." He opened the door.

Inside there were books and magazines everywhere. Miller walked over to the sofa and picked up a book and opened it to a dog eared page. "I've been wanting to finish this. Now I can." In the spare room there was a table with beakers and glass jars full of powder. Shelves lined the walls. They held barrels and boxes. Tumnus walked over and picked up a beaker of fluid.

"What's this?"

"I'd put that down if I was you," said Miller. "And be gentle about it. That's a very powerful explosive in your hand."

Tumnus put it back in it's stand. "How is it that you keep things like this around?"

"Well, I'm very careful. Now let's leave this room."

"What about the beaker? Shouldn't we do something with it? Pour it down a drain or something?" asked Tumnus.

"And blow up the building? If it makes you feel better, I can neutralize it."

Miller walked over and put a small amount of powder in the beaker. It fizzed and changed color. "There. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it does," said Tumnus. As they left the room, Tumnus turned to see the beaker was now flowing over. He shut the door behind them.

"I want to go and get my mail," said Miller. "Want to come along?"

"I think I will. In case that beaker blows up the room."

They went downstairs to the mailboxes. Miller's box was stuffed with envelopes. He pulled them out and looked at them. "I'd say we've been gone about one week."

"But you have so much mail."

"Most of these are Christmas cards from men I served with," said Miller. "We don't forget each other. I usually have a few of them come by around Christmas. I've probably missed out on a few fruit cakes."

"Terrible things," said Tumnus.

"I don't mind them," said Miller he glanced at a few of the names on the envelope and smiled. "I'll have to see if I can send out a few cards before I leave."

"You're going to send out Christmas Cards? After all those years in Nelirion?"

"I said we don't forget. I don't care how long it's been. I'll never forget them."

Tumnus looked at Miller and smiled. "Such loyalty. It's a rare thing."

"Yes, well let's take a little look see at the outside world, eh?"

They stepped out the front door into a winter wonderland. Snow was covering everything. Large flakes were floating down from the sky.

"There's something I've missed. Snow. We haven't seen that since we left England. It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Miller.

"Yes, it is beautiful," said Tumnus. "I still remember the snow covering all of Narnia when I was growing up. Always winter, never Christmas they said. The witch's curse on the land."

"Well, she's gone and it's Christmas. All those bad things are behind us."

"Yes, of course you're right Miller," said Tumnus. "I hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

They fell through the pool and crawled onto some pavement.

"I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

"I'm glad to see you too, Rinora." Stevan was looking about for Mrs. Rogers. The room was very dimly lit and it was difficult to see. "If I could see you."

"That wasn't me," said Mrs. Rogers. "There's someone else in the room with us."

"Where are you?" asked Stevan.

"I'm over here," said a voice. Then out from behind a screen stepped Mrs. Rogers and a beautiful young woman. She was tall with long red hair and if they could have seen them, green eyes.

"How is it you came through the pool of death?" said the young woman. She was clutching Mrs. Rogers arm.

Mrs. Rogers spoke up, "I told you, it is not a pool of death. We've come from…another realm."

"Then you must take me with you." She turned to Cyril. "Please, take me with you."

Cyril stood there standing with his mouth agape. He thought he was dreaming. Stevan kept his wits about him. "We'll be glad to take you with us. If you tell us why you must leave."

"I am about to undergo the worst torture. Please take me with you."

"She keeps saying that," said Mrs. Rogers.

"What torture are you talking about? Have you committed a crime?" Stevan wasn't sure he wanted to rescue a convicted felon, even if she was beautiful.

"I have committed no crime, other than my beauty," said the woman. "I am about to wed the king. He is cruel and evil. I hate him. Please take me with you."

"Of course we'll take you with us," said Cyril. He knew he would not allow this beautiful girl to wed any evil man.

"Do you need to take care of anything before we leave? Do you need to collect your things?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "It is most likely that we won't return. Do you need to tell your family?"

"My family has betrayed me. I have no possessions with me." Mrs. Rogers tried to squirm out of the woman's grip, but she only held on tighter.

"Yes, dear, of course you can come with us," said Mrs. Rogers. "Now let's just step into the pool."

The woman screamed. "Are you certain there is no other way? I do not want to go through that." She pointed to the pool.

There were footsteps in the hallway and the doorknob began to turn. Stevan looked at Mrs. Rogers. She nodded and He pushed them both into the pool.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Tumnus and Miller returned to Susan's flat.

"Still no Rogers or Stevan," said Miller. "I wonder what they're up to."

"Well at least we know where they are. They're in the Woods Between the Worlds," said Tumnus. "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"Yes, you're right. Susan isn't here. And neither is Col," said Miller. "Where do you think they've gone? Could they be at your shop?"

"That's a definite possibility." Tumnus started stroking his short beard. "They may have gone there. But somehow it seems unlikely."

"Well, with all those pools in the Woods Between the Worlds they could have gone almost anywhere."

"What do you mean almost anywhere?" asked Tumnus.

"Well, we've seen the pool leading to Narnia," said Miller. "It's frozen over. We know that Narnia doesn't exist any more."

They both sighed. Tumnus scratched his head. "I do wish Mrs. Rogers would come along. She spoke with Susan and would be the best to judge their possible actions." He walked over to the kitchen door. "In the mean time, how about some tea?"

: : : : :

: : : : :

When Rajiisha and Rabadash arrived at their palace, they were greeted by Garin.

"Queen Rajiisha and King Rabi," said Garin. Garin had called Rabadash Rabbi since his childhood when he couldn't pronounce the longer name. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Rabadash. "You look worried."

"Yes, I am worried," said Garin. "It has been a most unusual day."

"What has happened? Is everyone okay?" asked Rajiisha.

"I don't know," said Garin. "They are all gone. Everyone seems to have disappeared."

"Who has disappeared, Garin?" Rajiisha put her hand on Garin's arm.

"Well, at first it was my mother and father," said Garin. "We went out looking for them by that pool, you know by the wall."

Rajiisha looked at Rabadash. "Why did you look by that pool?"

"I only went along with Princess Rinora," said Garin. "She insisted we go look by the pool. She couldn't find my mother or father. And I guess Achilles is missing also."

"When was the last time you saw them?" asked Rabadash.

"I saw my mother this morning at breakfast. Then I saw them both up on a terrace. They waved to me. Everything seemed fine. The next thing I know Princess Rinora is all in a tither about my mum leaving without her. She said she had to go find her."

"So they've only been gone since this morning?" asked Rabadash. "Certainly they could have gone for a ride or they could be shopping in the village."

"That's what I thought. In fact I've been all over the grounds looking for them. We were all going to go somewhere together to look for them and they just up and left without me."

"So Princess Rinora thought they might have gone to the pool?" asked Rajiisha. "Oh, Ray, do you think…? I think we should send out search parties."

"Do you really dear?"

"Yes, at once. Send your men to go look for them. I am going to Princess Rinora's quarters to look for her." Rajiisha went up the stairs.

"I'll go look in my parent's quarters again. Maybe they have returned." Garin left the room.

After sending out his guards in a search party, Rabadash paced around the large pool in the hall. "I wonder." He looked around and seeing that he was alone, lifted a tapestry. Behind it was a small door. He unlocked it, opened it and walked into the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

Rabadash entered the tunnel. It was dark. He pulled out a small match box he had placed by the first torch on his last visit through the tunnel. He remembered thinking he might need it some time and now he did.

Torch in hand he walked through the tunnel, searching for any clues of Susan or Col. He noticed many footprints of various sizes in some of the areas where the ground was soft. One seemed to be a woman. Then he saw the large deep footprint of a boot.

"Tumnus, my friend, what have you been up to?"

He continued down the tunnel, around several turns, finally he found something lying on the ground. It was a pink foam roller.

"What is going on here?" Rabadash was confused. "The only time I have seen these is on the head of Princess Rinora." He tried to imagine a group including Tumnus and probably Miller and Stevan by the looks of things with Princess Rinora wearing the pink rollers. "They must have been in a great hurry."

He came to the opening of the tunnel, which was hidden by some thick shrubbery. He hesitated. He wanted to turn back and speak with Rajiisha and Garin, yet he felt a compulsion to go on. He thought he might catch up with them if he left immediately.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Tumnus was sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner of Susan's flat. He and Miller were sipping on tea and eating cakes from the basket on Susan's coffee table. When he'd finished his second cake he pulled out his pipe and lit it up.

"Miller, get the fire going would you? It's a bit chilly in here."

Miller went over to the fireplace. "She's low on wood. I'll gt to my flat and get some of mine. I have almost half of a cord of wood," said Miller. "I'll be right back."

Miller slipped into the hallway and entered his flat. He was stacking some wood in his arms when there was a knock at the door. He put down the wood and answered the door. There stood three men.

"Jimmy, John, Charles, what are you doing here?"

"We've come to see you, of course, did you think you could hide out for ever?" Jimmy, the shortest of the group reached up and ruffled Miller's hair. "We couldn't let you go through a Christmas without a visit."

"It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Miller," said Charles the more pudgy member of the group. "But aren't you going to ask us in?"

"Oh, yes, yes, really, ah."

"Oh, I see. He's got a girlfriend he's entertaining," said John, the handsome blond one. "Miller, we can come back tomorrow."

"He finally got himself a girlfriend," said Jimmy. "I thought you just mooned about with that red head. What's her name? Rinora Rogers?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Miller. "Fact is I've been gone on a trip. A very long trip and only recently returned. I was over at a neighbor's flat. I'm sort of watching it. There's someone there waiting for me there."

"Is she pretty?" asked John.

Miller thought of his short dwarf friend smoking his pipe. "No, it's just someone who came from the same place I grew up in. Come on. I'll introduce you." He went over and picked up some logs. "Here, make yourself useful and help me carry this wood."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Rajiisha searched Princess Rinora's room to no avail. She found nothing that told her where she might have gone. She hurried to Susan's quarters that were nearby. She found Garin there, standing by his mother's nightstand. He was holding a book.

"She would never leave this if she was going for very long."

"What is it?" asked Rajiisha.

"It's a book that was given to her. It belonged to Professor Kirke." He looked at Rajiisja. "You remember, the professor she stayed with when she was a girl."

"Yes, I remember her speaking of him." Rajiisha reached out and stroked the book, as if touching it brought her closer to her friend. "So she wasn't intending to go on any kind of long journey."

"Let's go back to the pool. Maybe we will see something there," said Garin. "Princess Rinora thought she went into the pool."

"Why is that?"

"They found her golden chessman there, by the pool. They thought Mum left it there as a sign of where she was going."

"Yes, then we must go there. There's no time to waste if we are to catch up with them."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Miller and his army buddies all carried some logs back to Susan's flat. Miller knocked. There was no answer.

"I'll just try the door." He turned the knob and the door opened. "I must have left it unlocked."

They all trudged in. Suddenly they stopped. There sitting on the sofa was the most beautiful woman the four of them had ever seen. Miller dropped his wood on Jimmy's feet. Jimmy said nothing, but just stood there gaping.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend," said Charles. "Old friend from back home, he said."

"Aren't you going to introduce us," John put down his wood and approached the woman. "You sly dog. Trying to hide her from us."

"I've never seen her before in my life," said Miller. "Excuse me, Miss. But who are you and what have you done with my friend Tumnus?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rabadash pulled aside the vines that covered the entrance to the tunnel. He heard two voices nearby. Creeping through some bushes, he came to a clearing. Being careful to stay hidden, he looked through the bushes. There were two women. Rabadash recognized one of them. She was tall with dark hair. There were two streaks of white extending up her hair which was piled high on top of her head.

"Cyan," he whispered. "You she devil, what are you doing here?"

The women's voices carried through the clearing more than they realized. "I don't see how you've made such a mess of it," said Cyan. "I gave you a simple task. A child could have done it."

"Yes, maybe a child could have, but she would not come with me."

"And you searched her quarters. Is she nowhere to be found?"

"She wasn't there," said Niasha. "I went to Masha's office. She's going to find out where she is."

"You went to Masha?" Cyan swung her hand towards Niasha's cheek but she ducked and missed the blow. "I told you never to go there."

"She's my mother," said Niasha. "I have every right to go there."

"You have no right to go there!" Screamed Cyan. "Who is in charge of this operation? If you are associated with Masha and then you are caught, where would we be?"

"You mean where would you be, don't you?" said Niasha. "Masha and I would be caught."

"And it would be found out that the royal midwife was a traitor," said Cyan. "That would be the undoing of all our plans."

"You mean all of your plans," said Niasha. "You care only for yourself."

"I care for my country," said Cyan. "If we are to overthrow this two-bit kingdom our plan must be carried out with precision and cunning, not bumbled."

"Yes, well where is your 'son' as you call him?"

"He's waiting for me in the woods."

"He still doesn't know?"

"He doesn't even suspect," said Cyan. "He's such a fool. The perfect puppet for my plan. Soon Rabadash will meet with an untimely death, then Cyril will take over the kingdom."

"You've got it all figured out, don't you," said Niasha. "And who will be the one pulling the puppet's strings?"

"Why me, of course," said Cyan. "I will be the ruling queen mother. Eventually Cyril will have a little accident. Possibly a hunting accident, then the kingdom will be ours."

"You mean yours, don't you?" said Niasha.

"Why, yes. It's all the same. I will need people like you to help me rule." Cyan pointed in the direction of the palace. "Soon we will move into the palace. And this time, there will be no one to kick me out."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"We've got to get out of here."

"Yes, I know, but how do you propose to do that?"

"There's a pool right over there, let's hide in it."

"Hide in a pool?" He looked at her suspiciously. "You're not talking about the pool of death, are you?"

"It will only be for a moment. I'm sure it won't hurt to just jump in. You can hold your breath. Quick, they're coming."

With that they both jumped into the pool of death.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Mrs. Miller sat at Susan's dressing table. She looked with fondness at all of Susan's make up and brushes. Then she looked in the mirror and spoke to her image. "Yes, it really is amazing, I haven't aged a day. I look just like I did the day I stepped into the wardrobe. My hair could use a little work. Well, I'd better get back to the living room and try and speak with that woman again."

She stood up, straightened her dress, admired her figure in the mirror and walked down the hall. What she saw surprised her. There on the sofa was the girl surrounded by three strange men.

"They just flock to you don't they dear," said Mrs. Rogers. Then she noticed Miller by the fireplace. "Did you recruit these? Or did they simply fly through the window?"

"They're my old army buddies."

"Oh, yes. I remember." She walked over to the sofa. "Shew! Get away from her. She's been through enough for one day."

"Ah, Rinora, isn't it?" asked Jimmy. "How are you Riny?"

"Riny? My name is Nora if you must shorten it."

"Princess Rinora, to you." It was Stevan. He was walking in from the hallway. Cyril was behind him. As soon as he saw the woman on the sofa, he went to her.

"Give her some space." Mrs. Rogers motioned him back. She sat down by the woman. "Now, dear, let's try again. What is your name?"

The woman looked around at the crowd. She didn't say a word. John came over to her. "Really, you don't have to be shy with us. We don't bite."

"Leave her alone," said Cyril. He went over and stood behind her. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"Miller, really, did you have to chose today of all days to have a reunion?"

"I didn't exactly plan this."

"Well, maybe you and your friends could go to your flat for awhile," said Mrs. Rogers. "Let me speak with her."

"I'm not going anywhere," said John. "This is priceless. We always knew you had it in you, Miller."

"I told you, I don't know the woman."

Mrs. Rogers gently put her hand on the woman's hand. "You know I won't hurt you, don't you?"

The woman nodded an affirmative.

"Then why don't you just tell us your name. Then you can tell us more of what you've gone through."

Still the woman said nothing.

"The perfect woman. Beautiful and silent," said John.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shrieked the woman breaking her silence. She jumped up and over the sofa and stood behind Cyril.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"I think it's those two blokes who just walked in," said John pointing to the hallway.

They all looked over to the hallway. There walking toward them were two figures wearing silk uniforms and carrying swords.


	9. Chapter 9

After Cyan and Niasha left the clearing, Rabadash stood for a few moments, trying to take it all in. So Masha was a traitor. That would explain Rajiisha's many miscarriages and stillborn children. He sat down on a nearby rock and began to weep for his children.

There was a large roar and the breaking of twigs nearby. Soon he heard soft velvety footfalls coming toward him. No doubt some large beast. He knew he should run, but he was frozen with fear. He turned to see a very large lion. The lion sat down and looked at him with eyes of compassion. A tear fell from the lion's eye.

"Rabadash, come here to me."

"I know you," said Rabadash. "You are Aslan, whom Tumnus and Col speak of. And you are the lion who…"

"Turned you into a donkey," said Aslan. "I see you are much improved for it. Come here Rabadash and sit next to me."

"Are you going to turn me into anything…unnatural?"

"You know I won't. Now come here."

Rabadash walked over dutifully to the lion, half out of fear of disobeying him and half out of the comfort he found in his voice. He sat down next to the lion. The lion began to stroke him with his velvety paws. Rabadash relaxed being held between the lion's forelegs. The lion's whiskers tickled his face and he laughed.

"See, my son, you can and will laugh again. You have heard a very hard thing, but I do not want sorrow to overtake you."

"It was lucky that I was here to find out about that she devil."

"There was no luck about it. There is no such thing as luck," said Aslan. "You have often thought yourself lucky to have come to this land and killed that general so many years ago. You thought you were lucky to marry Princess Rajiisha and have all of your friends, friends who might have been enemies in Tashban, with you all these years. But there was no luck in it. It was me."

"You brought me here to this land?"

"Yes, and now I have another assignment for you."

"You want me to find that she devil and kill her and all of those traitors."

"No. That is what you want to do," said Aslan. "I have another more important assignment for you."

"Then are those traitors to take over this land?"

"No. You must tell Rajiisha to stay here. She is the rightful queen of this land," said Aslan. "You have ruled it and done a good job. But Rajiisha is the real queen. She can take care of things until you return."

Rabadash stood up. "Then am I to stand idly by and watch while Cyan takes over our fair land?"

"No, but first you have another assignment. A much more important assignment."

"What is that?"

"You are to jump into the pool, whereby you entered this land," said Aslan. "Then you are to return to Susan's world through the wardrobe. There you will find your long lost daughter and Susan's son."

"My daughter?"

"Yes, it was me who made the midwife throw her into the pool, instead of killing her. And it was me who took her to another world where she would be safe until now."

"Then I must go to this other world and find her."

"She has already been found. She is in Susan's world."

Rabadsash thought of Susan's world, full of all of those people. "Then how am I to find her?"

"You will know her by her eyes," said Aslan. "Look for the woman with Rajiisha's eyes."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, you must tell the others to stop looking for Susan and Col. They are with me, in my country," said Aslan. "They have gone to the real Narnia and the real England. Susan and Col have been reunited with their family there."

"Did they meet with some horrible accident?" asked Rabadash.

"No, my son. They simply walked through the wardrobe and I took them there. The rest of you must stay behind. I have things for you to do."

: : : : :

: : : : :

"I told you we shouldn't wear the swords."

Cyril was holding a blade to one of the intruders neck. He said to the other one, "Put down your sword."

She put the sword down. "We come in peace," she said.

"They are guards from the king's palace," said the red headed beauty behind the sofa. "They have come to take me back." She went over to Miller and clung to him. "Please, don't let them take me back to the horrible place."

"Miller, did you do all this for us?" asked Charles. "It really is like a radio drama."

"I'll defend you Miss," said John, as he put his arm around the beauty already clinging to Miller. "If this is a melodrama, I want to be a part of it. No fear, we won't let them take you.

"What's all this?" It was Tumnus, walking in from the kitchen where he had been cooking dinner. He looked at Cyril, "Garin, whatever are you up to? Put that knife down."

"Don't let him fool you, he must be one of them," said the beauty.

Cyril pointed the knife at Tumnus and kept the would be assailant in a head lock. "You can not take her back, you foul creature."

"Foul creature? Garin, what ever are you playing at?" asked Tumnus.

"Finally, one of them admits it," said Jimmy. "It's just a play."

The beauty moved over to Cyril. "If you care anything for me, you will run them through."

A shot rang out from the direction of Cyril's bag. "I've had quite enough of this," said Achilles. He motioned them all to the sofa. "All of you over there."

"They've got a talking rat," said Charles. "How do you do that?"

"Achilles." Tumnus went over and took the gun from Achilles. "Let me handle it."

"Ah, I was just having fun," said Achilles. " You never let me shoot anyone."

"Miller, who are these people?" asked Tumnus.

"I…I…I don't know where to begin," said Miller.

"We're just the audience," said Charles. "We're not part of the play."

Finally, Mrs. Rogers spoke up. "Tumnus, keep that knife on the intruders."

"Which intruders?" asked Tumnus.

"The one's in silk turbans and masks," said Mrs. Rogers. "Now Miller, get some rope and tie them up."

"You don't need to tie us up," said one of the intruders. They both took off their masks. "We are the princess's servants. We are here to rescue her."

"I don't need any rescuing," said Mrs. Rogers.

"No, not you. The Princess Alyndra."

The beauty, Alyndra, ran to them both. "How did you find me?"

"We stole these guard uniforms. Haldiel found out where you were. When we came to the room with the pool of death you were not there. Then we heard the footsteps of the real guards."

"And Yofie panicked and made me jump in the pool of death."

"Fortunately, we did not die," said Yofie. "Then just as we were coming out of the pool, we saw some people walking through a door. We thought they were stealing you away. So we followed them."

"Miller, this goes way beyond the usual prank," said John.

Tumnus shook his head. "This is going to take awhile to sort all this out. In the meantime, I've been preparing a meal. I think I can stretch it out so there's enough for all of us. It will be done soon. In the meantime I'll bring out some tea and scones. Everyone sit down and relax."

"Does that mean the show is over?" asked Charles.


	10. Chapter 10

Rabadash hurried back to the palace, through the tunnel. He found Rajiisha and Garin in the front hall, waiting for him.

"I need to speak with both of you."

"What is it Ray?" asked Rajiisha. "Have you found anything?"

"I found a pink hair roller." He showed it to them.

"It's Princess Rinora's. Where did you find it?"

"I'll show you. I have something to tell you." He opened the door to the tunnel and they entered in. Lighting a torch, he led them along it's corridor.

"I think that's far enough. I have something to tell you and I don't want anyone to hear it but the two of you. There are spies around us."

"Spies? Whatever do you mean?" asked Rajiisha.

"I came this way earlier. When I exited the tunnel, I heard voices in the clearing. It was Cyan and a woman called Niasha."

"Cyan? But she is forbidden to enter our country," said Rajiisha.

"Nevertheless she was here. She and this Niasha have a plot to take over our throne," said Rabadash. "They plan to kill me and put her son on the throne. Only I think he may not be her real son. She only wants to use him as a pawn and then kill him."

"How horrible," said Garin. "Who is this Cyan?"

"She once worked for me. But we banished her," said Rajiisha.

"And now she wants to rule in your stead Rajiisha," said Rabadash.

"It sounds so fantastic. Are you certain it was Cyan?" asked Rajiisha.

"Of course. No one could be mistaken for her and the woman Niasha called her by name. It seems Niasha has been in the palace. There was some kind of plot against Princess Rinora. It's possible that's why she left so suddenly."

"We must go at once and send the guards to capture her," said Rajiisha, turning to go back to the palace.

"Wait. There's more," said Rabadash. He hesitated, trying to think of the best way to tell Rajiisha. "I saw Aslan."

"You saw Aslan?" asked Garin. "Where?"

"Near the clearing. He told me I must go to Susan's world and find my daughter and Susan's son."

"But I'm right here," said Garin.

"A daughter? But I don't have a daughter," said Rajiisha. "Our daughter died at birth."

"According to Aslan she did not die. She was thrown into the pool that leads to the Woods Between the Worlds. Aslan took her to another world and she's been safe there."

"I have a daughter?" asked Rajiisha. "After all of these years with no children, to find out that I have a daughter."

"There's more. I overheard Cyan and Niasha speaking of Masha," said Rabadash. "Masha is a traitor. She was behind all your miscarriages and stillborn children."

"Masha? Masha did all that?"

"That's what they said. Niasha is her daughter but they're keeping it a secret. The three of them are involved but Niasha is not to associate with her own mother. They want no one to know that Masha is a traitor."

"Then today she will die. Today Masha will die. Rabadash you must see to it. We must not allow that woman to live in our country. She must be punished."

"Yes, your right." Rabadash took Rajiisha in his arms. "I am so sorry to have to tell you these things. But you must know the truth. I have to leave now and go to Susan's world to find our daughter."

"I want to go with you," said Rajiisha. "I want to see my daughter."

"Aslan said you must stay and I must go."

"Let me go instead while you execute that Masha. Let me go to our daughter."

Rabadash kissed Rajiisha's brow. "Dear wife. That is what I would do too. But I must do as Aslan says. He told me you are the rightful queen and that you and Garin can take care of things while I am gone."

"But I want to go with you to look for my mother," said Garin.

"Aslan told me your mother has gone on to Aslan's country, to the real Narnia."

"You mean she died?" asked Garin.

"No, Aslan said she simply went through the wardrobe into Aslan's country," said Rabadash. "She and your father are both gone and there's no bringing them back."

It was dark in the tunnel, except for the low light of the torch. Garin was thankful for that as he began to weep.

"You have very hard news for us husband," said Rajiisha, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You have lost your friend, but I will bring back your daughter," said Rabadash. "Then we will celebrate and be happy." He took put his arms around Rajiisha. "You must be strong, my love." Then he turned to Garin and embraced him. "You too must be strong. There will be tears but I need you to help Rajiisha with what lies ahead. Can I count on you?" He lifted Garin's chin.

"You know you can, Rabi," said Garin. "If it's Aslan's plan, we must do it."

"Good. Now I must go. I do not want to miss our daughter." He kissed Rajiisha goodbye and shook Garin's hand. "When I return, it will be a happier time." With that he disappeared into the far end of the tunnel.

"I hope so, my husband," Rajiisha whispered after him. "I hope there will be a happy time again."


	11. Chapter 11

Finally everyone sat down to eat. There were chairs scattered all over Susan's living room. Tumnus served everyone else and then got a plate for himself.

"Tumnus, come sit down here with us." It was Stevan and Mrs. Rogers. Tumnus went over to the corner where they were sitting. Alyndra and her servants were on the sofa, surrounded by Cyril and Miller's friends. Miller stood beside them.

"What ever are we to do?" asked Stevan. "I've never seen such a sticky situation."

"Yes, people from so many different worlds," said Tumnus. "How do we explain it to them? Or do we even try to explain it?"

"You could just have Miller take his friends to his flat and then send them all home," said Stevan. "That would simplify things."

They looked over to Miller's friends. Each one was taking turns, getting Alyndra water or a napkin or anything she might possibly need.

"That girl has far too many admirers," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Yes, a red haired princess," said Stevan. "She reminds me of you."

"Me? I'm not in the least like her," said Mrs. Rogers.

"I don't know. You keep Stevan and Miller and myself hopping most days," said Tumnus with a chuckle.

"That is totally different," said Mrs. Rogers blushing.

Miller walked over to Tumnus. "I cannot get them away from her. I don't understand why. We've seen pretty girls before."

"How do you want to handle it, Miller?" asked Tumnus. "Do you want to tell them the truth? I mean about Narnia and the wardrobe and the Woods Between the Worlds?"

"They'd just think I was pulling their leg," said Miller.

"I have an idea," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Watch out," said Miller. "It's bound to be a wild one."

"Not at all," said Mrs. Rogers. "How about if we tell them nothing. Let them all just keep their own misconceptions of the situation."

"Do you think it could work?" asked Stevan.

"It's working so far," said Mrs. Rogers. "They all seem perfectly content. Why spoil it? It's getting late. Miller's friends will have to go home."

"And then we can deal with the princess," said Tumnus. "That is an excellent idea."

"What if they won't leave?" asked Miller. "John has already hinted he'd like to stay on for a few days."

"You have to be firm Miller," said Mrs. Rogers. "Tell them you're going out of town. Tell them anything."

Miller rolled his eyes. "You don't know them. They're persistent. And stubborn."

"I say we do as Mrs. Rogers suggested," said Tumnus. "Tell them nothing. If they ask questions be vague or avoid answering them."

"And how do I make them leave?" asked Miller.

"I suggest you don't. Don't push them to leave. It might just make them more suspicious. They'll eventually leave on their own."

"I hope you're right." Miller looked over at his friends. "Because if they don't. We will have to tell them everything."

: : : : :

: : : : :

As soon as Rajiisha returned to the palace she ordered the guards to arrest Masha and to find Cyan and Niasha. It did not take long before they returned, empty handed.

"Queen Rajiisha, we have bad news," said Meldric, the captain of the guard. "When we arrived, we found that Masha had already left. I have some of my men standing guard, in case she returns. But she may not return. Her neighbors said that she had baggage with her when she left."

"How is it that she knew we were coming?" asked Rajiisha. "And what about Cyan and Niasha? Did you find them?"

"No, my queen," said Meldric. "We have not found them."

"I want guards on all of the roads leading out of the kingdom," said Rajiisha. "And put a bounty on Masha. Anyone bringing her in will be rewarded."

"Yes, my queen," said Meldric. "It will be done."

"That will be all Meldric," said Rajiisha. She waited until the guards were gone. "Garin, come with me, I want to look at my roses."

"Your roses?" asked Garin. "You want to tend roses at a time like this?"

"Yes, come along." She took his hand. "Not a word until we get there," she whispered.

She led him along a path down the side of the palace, past the cook's garden, then to her own private rose garden. They sat down on some chairs by a table.

"What is this all about, Queen Rajiisha?" said Garin.

"This is where I used to sit with your mother and Princess Rinora. Now that they are gone, you are my only confidant."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Let me ask you this. How is it that Masha knew that she was to be arrested?"

"Yes, I wondered about that."

"I think we have more traitors involved in this."

"Who do you suspect?" asked Garin.

"Meldric or one of his men must have warned her."

"Or is it possible that someone in the palace overheard your orders to arrest her and warned her before they arrived?"

"Yes, that's possible. Either way, there are more traitors than we know of."

: : : : :

: : : : :

Rabadash stood by the pool. He looked back at the palace. His heart ached for his wife and for Garin. He did not want to leave them at a time like this. Then he thought of Aslan.

"Aslan, I know you are there. I went against you once and I will not do that again. But I ask you to take care of Rajiisha and Garin. I give them into your hands." And with that he jumped into the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

"They knew it was coming. The traitors somehow knew the guards were coming."

Rajiisha was talking to herself in her quarters. Soon she heard the gentle purring of a cat. It was rubbing against her leg.

"Where did you come from?" She picked it up and started to stroke its head. Then she remembered Achilles. "I wish you could speak like Achilles. I could use a little furry friend giving me advice and making me laugh right now."

"Meorow." The cat said. Now his purring was going full force. He arched his back as she petted it. Then suddenly it hopped down onto the floor. "Meorow." It looked up at her expectantly.

"What is it cat?" asked Rajiisha. "Are you trying to talk just to make me happy?"

"Meorow."

"I hope you are not a traitor."

The cat rubbed against her leg again and purred loudly. Then it walked toward the door.

"Cat, where are you going?" Rajiisha asked.

"Meoow," answered the cat, pausing as if it was waiting for her at the door. "Meoow."

"Okay, I might as well follow you. Do you have some kittens hidden away somewhere?"

"Meow!" exclaimed the cat.

"Oh, I see you are a male cat. So sorry."

The cat walked down the hall and down the back stairway. It paused occasionally to make certain she was coming. Finally it came to the kitchen. The door was open so the cat walked in. When Rajiisha followed all the cooks stopped what they were doing and looked to her. Melly, one of Rajiisha's favorites walked away from her work and across the room to Rajiisha. She curtsied before the queen.

"Your Highness, is that your cat?"

"No, it just wandered into my quarters."

"Its been here all day, begging food off of us, hasn't it girls?" She looked back to other cooks who nodded in agreement. Melly reached down and fed the cat a few morsels. The cat began to purr and rub her legs.

"Melly, tell me. Have you seen anyone unusual or suspicious today?" asked Rajiisha softly.

"Why no. What do you mean, Ma'am?"

"Just what I said. Have you noticed anything at all unusual or out of the ordinary?"

"Well, now that you mention it. If you don't mind me saying so, I did. There was a young woman that came through the kitchen, looking for Princess Rinora. She said you asked her to look for her."

"Who was this young woman?"

"I don't know rightly, other than I heard one of the guards talking to her later. He called her Niasha."

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Why, yes, I have. I have seen her a few times in the last few weeks, walking on the palace grounds. Do you know her, Ma'am?"

"No, I don't. This is very important. I don't want you to tell anyone we had this conversation. And if you see her again, you must come directly to me or to Garin. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"In no account should you mention this to anyone. And if you see anyone else suspicious or unusual, I want you to come and speak directly to me about it. Do not tell the guards or anyone else. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do as you say. I take it you would like me to keep my eyes open for you. Am I right?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do."

"I would be glad to do that for you, Your Highness," said Melly softly, then raising her voice. "I'll be sure to do that. I'll bring your tea and pastries up shortly, just as you have asked."

"Thank you, Melly." Rajiisha picked up the cat and walked out of the room.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Rabadash jumped out of the pool into the Woods Between the Worlds. He looked around in a daze. It all seemed so fantastic to him.

"So this is the place Susan and Col spoke of." He talked to himself as he walked around and looked at the pools. "I was here so shortly before, and of course, I was under the spell of that witch." He keep wandering past all the pools. Finally he saw a door up ahead.

"That must be the door to the wardrobe." He approached the door. As he was about to walk through it, someone grabbed his arm. It was Cyan.

"Cyan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh King, I was about to ask you the same question," said Cyan. "Are you deserting your kingdom and your wife?"

"A king goes wherever he wishes and does not have to explain to anyone," said Rabadash. "I certainly do not have to explain anything to you. However, you must explain a few things to me."

Cyan let go of his arm and backed away from him.

"How is it that you were in my kingdom and followed me into this pool? You are forbidden to enter my realm on punishment of death."

"I was wondering in the valley and didn't know I had gone so far. When I saw you jump in the water, I thought I would rescue you."

"You are lying, as is your habit. I should take you back to the guards and have you executed."

Cyan backed away even further. In doing so, she stepped into the pool behind her.

Rabadash wiped his hands. "There is more than one way to get rid of a traitor." And he walked through the wardrobe door.


	13. Chapter 13

"As I walked in I saw her, this vision of beauty," said John. He was talking with Miller in his flat while they were preparing to bunk up for the night. "Immediately, I fell in love with her."

Miller handed John some blankets. "Here, you're going to need them. It's cold tonight."

"Didn't you hear me? I love her."

"John, you fall in love every Saturday night," said Charles.

"And with a different girl," said Jimmy.

"Who was it last week?" asked Charles. "Joan?"

"No, that was two weeks ago. Joan is old news. It was Sylvia," said Jimmy.

"This is different. I'm telling you, this is the real thing this time," implored John.

"It's always the real thing." Jimmy threw a pillow at John. "Now go to bed. I want to get some sleep."

"Do you think they're asleep over there?" asked John.

Miller folded his arms across his chest. "You are not going back over there."

"It's just that I don't trust that…that…what did you call him?"

"Garin. He is Susan's son. He's thoroughly trustworthy." Miller remembered the whole reason they came back to England. It was to find Susan. He wondered where she and Col were right now.

"You really think so? If he's such a good friend why did he avoid you?" asked John.

Miller thought about it. He had a point. Garin had been avoiding him and Mrs. Rogers. "He's just as enamored with that girl as you are. Besides, he's gone with Tumnus to his home. He's not there anymore."

"Still, I don't like it," said John.

Miller turned of the lights. "Lights out. Good night."

"There's something strange about that Garin chap," said John to himself as he pulled up his covers. "I can't put my finger on it. But something about him is not right."

* * *

Tumnus opened the door to his shop. He was glad he had left the heat on. "This is my shop, Garin. You've heard us talk about it before. Tomorrow I can show you around, but for now we'll head upstairs where I live."

He led Garin up a flight of steps. "In English time, it was only a short while ago that your father and I were going up these steps together." He opened a door to a bedroom and switched on the light. "This is your dad's room. You can sleep here for tonight, since he's not here."

Cyril picked up a framed photo. "Who is this?"

"Is it dark in here? Can't you see?" asked Tumnus. "It's your mother."

Garin looked at the image. He felt a rush of warmth in his chest he had never felt before. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, by all accounts your mother is a beautiful woman. Your dad always thought so." Tumnus opened a drawer. "There are some of your dad's clothes you can sleep in. The bathroom is down the hall. Your dad's toothbrush is in the red mug. I don't think he'd mind you using it. If you need anything I'm right across the hallway. It's been a long day. I'm going to turn in. Good night."

Cyril did not respond. This was all so strange to him. This England, they called it. They used words he didn't understand. He wondered what a toothbrush was. And how is it that there was light with no fire? And the photo was so real, how is such a likeness made?

He sat on the bed. He was uncertain what to do. He had decided in the place they were before, they called it Susan's flat. What a strange word for it. It wasn't flat at all, just quarters in a building. He had decided that he would say nothing. They thought he was this Garin. What would they do it they found out he was an impostor? Maybe they would kill him. His mother had always warned him that the people of Nelirion were cruel and violent. And his mother was not a meek woman, so they must be cruel. Although he had to admit they didn't seem so bad.

Tumnus shut the door to his room. Garin certainly was behaving strangely. He was usually so talkative. He used to remark how he wanted to visit England, to see where his mother had grown up. And now that he was here, he hardly said a thing. He heard Garin walk down the hallway. He heard flushing and then a scream. What was that boy up to?

* * *

"I don't understand it. What can they be doing in there?" Mrs. Rogers wondered about this Princess Alyndra and her servants. She had showed them how to use the bath and such. But now she heard yelling and splashing.

Mrs. Rogers knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Is everything all right in there? Do you need any help?"

There was some commotion and then the door opened a crack. "I am afraid we have caused a flood."

"I'll get a mop." Mrs. Rogers hurried off to her kitchen for a mop. But first she looked in on Haldiel who was bedding down on the sofa.

"What has Yofie done now?" asked Haldiel

"She said they caused a flood."

"She is always causing a flood at bath time. This is nothing new, Mrs. Rogers. Just give her the mop. She knows what to do."

"Yes, I will. Is there anything you need?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"I am fine. Just take care of the princess."

Mrs. Rogers handed Yofie the mop through the door. She heard giggling.

"Well, at least they're having fun."

Mrs. Rogers tucked herself into bed. She wondered about Susan and Col. She had seen Susan only this morning. Yet it seemed such a long time ago. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

* * *

Rabadash emerged from the wardrobe. The room was dark and he fumbled around, trying to find a light. There was the switch. That was something he had missed in Nelirion. Electric light. He walked down the hallway. There was no one there. All the rooms were empty. He went to the fireplace. There were still some burning embers. Someone must have been there earlier today. Where had they gone? How was he to find his daughter if everyone had left?

He stood staring at Susan's door. Should he go or should he stay? Aslan had been so insistent. Yet it was dark out and would be cold in this England. He made a decision. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. He was in England and he was not going to waste any time sitting around waiting for things to happen. The search would start tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

"This has got to be the worst situation you have ever gotten me into," said Miller.

"Oh, not by a long shot," answered Mrs. Rogers. "And what is so bad about it? I think everything is going wonderfully."

"I have three army buddies in my flat who refuse to leave. They are in love with a princess from a different world. Now how do I explain that to them?"

"We've already discussed this. Don't say a thing."

"But they want to know more about her," said Miller. "Especially John. He says he's in love with her."

"That is his problem. Not yours," said Mrs. Rogers. "Besides, I don't think Alyndra has any intention of falling in love. She's just escaped marriage."

"Maybe I could tell them that in a round about way."

"Let her tell them."

"She did. She told them she was rescued from marrying an evil king by a princess, that's you, who made her jump into the pool of death. They thought it was all an act."

"Well, you can't help it if they don't believe the truth. Besides, they will eventually have to leave, won't they?"

"Yes, I suppose eventually."

"Why don't you just humor them?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "We're going out for a walk later. Maybe they could accompany us?"

"I'll tell them. Expect John on your doorstep as soon as he hears it."

* * *

Rabadash straggled back to Susan's flat. He had been out all night, checking the hospital, train station, bus depots, or any public building that was open. Finally, he was coming back, hoping there was a new development. He knocked on the door. There was no answer, he turned away and headed down the steps. Just then someone came out of the flat next to Susan's. He turned back.

"Are you a friend of Susan Pevensie?" asked Rabadash.

"No. I've never met her." John kept on walking down the hall.

Rabadash proceeded down the stairs. He needed sleep and he had the perfect place for it. His old flat. He opened the door with a key that he kept under the mat. He went to the kitchen and ate a bite of leftovers. Then went back to his bedroom, fell into his bed and into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Rajiisha woke up to a scratching sound. She sat up in bed and looked around. No one was there. She heard it again. She went to the door and opened it. There was the cat. He immediately began to walk around her legs and purr.

She reached down and picked him up. "You are an affectionate thing aren't you?" She scratched him behind his ears. "Your owner must be missing you."

"Neow," said the cat.

There was a knock at the door. Rajiisha quickly put on a gold brocade robe. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Melly, Your Majesty. I've brought a pot of tea and some breakfast."

"Come in, Melly."

Melly entered, carrying a tray. She set it down on a table and poured the tea. Rajiisha sat down and took a sip of tea.

"Thank you, Melly. Tell me, have you any information for me?"

"Yes, I have, Your Majesty. I have learned a few things which I think you will find interesting."

"Tell me what you have learned."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Rajiisha.

"It's Garin, Your Majesty."

"Let him in, Melly. It's okay. You can speak in front of Garin."

Melly went to the door and opened it for Garin. She curtsied as Garin strode into the room.

"Garin, this is Melly. She works in the kitchen. She was about to give me some information."

Garin sat down at the table and Melly poured a cup of tea for him. "Excuse me for being so forward, Ma'am, but I thought you should know. I found out the name of the guard who was talking to Niasha. His name is Taun."

"Taun? Is that right?" asked Garin. "He is the aide to Melric. It is just as I suspected."

"Is there anything else, Melly? Have you seen anything unusual around the palace?"

"It's just that there seems to be more guards around the palace than usual."

"I noticed that this morning too," said Garin.

"I spoke with a friend of my brothers. He used to be in the palace guards. He says they've all been changed out."

"What do you mean changed out?" asked Rajiisha.

"There's a whole new group of guards and the older ones have been given different assignments, away from the palace."

"Is there anything else?" asked Rajiisha.

"It's just that there's talk that the king has left. That he has deserted the kingdom. I thought you should know that."

"Rabadash has been gone less than a day and they are already saying he has deserted us," said Rajiisha. "Tell the cooks in the kitchen, that Rabadash has gone for a short journey and will be back soon. He has not deserted us. Thank you for your information, Melly. That will be all."

"Yes, Ma'am." Melly curtsied and left the room.

"Tell the cooks in the kitchen? Don't you think it would be better to make a more formal announcement?" asked Garin.

"But that would be unusual. I don't want to draw attention to the fact that Rabadash has left. When we go for short trips we don't make announcements. Besides, the cooks will spread the news more efficiently."

"Now if only the cooks were fighters. We're going to need a loyal fighting force if we're going to deal with Meldric."


	15. Chapter 15

"Respond, will you? Respond!"

"But I have nothing to say."

"Have nothing to say? How can that be?" said Meldric. "You've been in the palace for days. I must know what the queen is saying."

"She asks me to clean her room and could I please change to the yellow cushions."

"Is that all?"

"She thought one of her plants needed to be watered more often. It was looking dry."

"I don't want to hear about housekeeping. I want to hear what she is saying about the king."

"She writes him letters and I post them. And he writes back to her. That's all I know," said the housekeeper.

"He is writing back to her? How can that be? Cyan said he was leaving this world and she would see to it that he never returned."

"And where is Cyan?" asked Taun, Meldric's aid.

"Yes, where is she? A very good question. She set this whole thing up. She assured me that it would work. But all I have is the disappearance of a king who writes letters."

"Maybe it's Cyan who will never to return," said Taun. "I would not be surprised if the king got the better of her."

"Yes, this plan will not work without her and her son," said Meldric. "Tell me, has anyone seen her son lately?"

"No, he has not been seen since the same day of the disappearances."

"And you are certain that is not him living in the palace, playing chess with the queen and helping her trim her roses?"

"Yes, very certain. I've spoken with him numerous times. There's no mistaking it. He is Garin, not Cyril."

"We must be very careful. Very careful, Taun. It has become a waiting game and I hate it. But wait we must."

"And what are we waiting for?" asked Taun.

"Either the return of Cyan or the return of the king."

* * *

Finally Rabadash was awakened by footsteps overhead. It sounded like there was a party up there. He wondered if someone else was moving into Susan's flat. He dragged himself out of bed and looked in the mirror. He had not aged a day since he left all those many years ago. Amazing. It was as if no time had passed at all.

He showered and changed his clothes. In his closet, there was a red cape. More fitting for Nelirion. He knew better now. If he was to go out looking for his daughter he had better fit in. He put on his tweed suit and left to find out what was going on in Susan's flat.

He knocked on the door. The same tall blond gentleman who he had seen early this morning answered it.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked John.

"I am a friend of Susan's. I live in the flat below. I was wondering if there was a party going on here? I heard the footsteps overhead."

"No, there is no party." John did not like the looks of him. He was exotic with long flowing curly black hair, the very type the princess might fall for. So he slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" asked Tumnus.

"Someone who said he was a friend of Susan's. He said he lived in the flat below."

"Well, have him come in."

John opened the door. Rabadash was waiting there. "I don't think you understand. I am looking for Susan's friends," Rabadash pushed past John.

"King Rabadash!" exclaimed Tumnus. "How good to see you, my friend. Sorry about the welcome or the lack of one." Tumnus came over and embraced his friend.

"Tumnus, I am glad to see you. Where is Princess Rinora? And Miller and Stevan?"

"Miller and Stevan are over at Miller's flat with the rest of his army buddies. Princess Rinora has gone out shopping," said Tumnus. " I have to tell you that we have not seen Susan or Col."

"Yes, I know. And you won't. I have spoken with Aslan. Susan and Col have gone to Aslan's country."

Tumnus sat down in a chair. "Deep down I always knew. Yet I hoped that maybe they were somewhere here in England. It's going to be hard on Mrs. Rogers, I mean Princess Rinora."

"What's going to be hard on Mrs. Rogers?" It was Rogers, standing in the doorway, with Alyndra, her servants and Cyril still in the hall way.

Rabadash went over to Mrs. Rogers and held her hand. "I've spoken with Aslan. Susan and Col have gone to Aslan's country."

"How did it happen? Was it by natural causes?"

"Aslan said that they walked through the wardrobe and into his country. They have gone to be with their families."

Tumnus got up. "I'm going to make some tea. I'm sure we could all use some about now."

"Yes, thank you, Tumnus," said Mrs. Rogers. "I knew it happened. When I remembered the dream Susan had about Aslan calling her home. I knew it then. Still I did hope that maybe she and Col would be here." She turned and looked at Cyril. "Oh, Garin. I'm so very sorry for your loss."

Cyril had followed the princess and her servants into the flat. He stood looking at them with a blank expression. He wondered who was Aslan and why was his country such an awful place.

"Garin, what are you doing here?" asked Rabadash. "I told you implicitly that you were to stay with Queen Rajiisha. And with traitors in the palace! Now she's all alone."

Cyril stood speechless. He had found it was better to say nothing.

"He helped me rescue the princess," said Mrs. Rogers. "Don't be too hard on him." She walked over to Rabadash and whispered in his ear. "This whole thing has had a nasty effect on him. He's not quite himself. Go easy on him."

"And who is the princess, other than yourself, Princess Rinora?" asked Rabadash.

"This is Princess Alyndra. And her servants, Yofie and Haldiel. We rescued her from marrying an evil king."

Rabadash looked at the red haired beauty. Something about her looked familiar. He bowed and kissed her hand. "Your Highness."

John sat in the corner and sighed. So that's how you do it. He hadn't thought of kissing her hand.

Just then Miller, Stevan, Charles and Jimmy came walking in. John pulled Miller aside.

"Miller, your friends are at it again. They have this character playing along with them."

Miller ignored him. He and Stevan went to Rabadash and spoke quietly with him and Mrs. Rogers.

"So they're up to it again, eh?" asked Jimmy. "This prank is getting a little old."

"Yes, this Rabadash is calling everyone king or princess. Next thing you know he'll say Miller is the king."

"I'm ready to go home," said Charles. "I've got better things to do. We can come back some time when Miller doesn't have these people around."

"Not quite yet, Charley boy," said John. "I am not giving up on Alyndra that easily.


	16. Chapter 16

"I have often walked down this street before, why does it seem so strange to me now?"

Tumnus looked around him. He had just stepped out to go home to his shop. There seemed to be a crowd hovering around the building. He looked closer. There were men everywhere, trying to look casual. Some of them held bouquets. He wondered, were they undercover police? He approached one of them.

"Tell me, my good man, there seems to be a bit of a crowd here. Do you know why?" asked Tumnus.

"I suspect it's the woman."

"The woman?"

"Yes," said another younger man who interrupted. "I saw her first. They have no right."

"What do you mean?" asked Tumnus. "Are all of these men are here to see someone? Is she famous? Perhaps a movie star?"

"If she's not, she should be," said another man nearby.

"You mean you're all here because of a lady?" asked Tumnus.

Another man stepped forward. "A beautiful lady. If I could just see her again."

Tumnus turned to go back into the building._ Alyndra, they must have seen Alyndra. I must warn the others._

* * *

Rajiisha sat down at her desk. She knew that time was different in the other world, yet it seemed ages since she had seen Rabadash. She felt foolish writing these letters. Knowing that Garin was picking them up and burning them. She couldn't write any thing important. She knew they were most probably read by spies. So she kept up the pretense that Rabadash was on an extended journey and was expected home any day now. She wished it was true.

There was a knock at the door. It was Garin.

"Queen Rajiisha, how are you this fine morning?"

"I have just finished my correspondence with the king." She folded the paper and placed it in the envelope. "Would you care to help me with the roses? You know how I hate the thorns."

"Yes, of course, I would more than happy to assist you, my queen."

They strolled down the paths to the garden. Once in the rose garden, they knew they would not be overheard by traitors.

"Hello, Justin. Is all well this morning?"

Justin was leaning over some bedding plants, pulling some weeds. "Not a one of them in sight. They only thing I'm accomplishing is weeding this garden. Not quite what I had in mind when I joined the royal guards."

"Just keep on your gardener's hat. You're our most important defense. This is the one place we can meet and not be overheard. But it is only kept that way by your vigilance."

"And it is most appreciated," said Rajiisha.

Justin bowed. "Your highness. I am more than happy to serve you in any capacity. I only hope that soon we will be able to free ourselves from these traitorous villains."

"Agreed," said Garin. "And what have you heard from those loyal to the queen?"

"We're finding more all the time," said Justin, pulling up another weed. "But still we haven't enough to come against the army of Nelirion."

"Certainly my whole army hasn't deserted me!" said Rajiisha.

"We hope not," said Garin. "But with the army under the control of Meldric we cannot be certain of their loyalty."

"Garin, have you thought any more of my suggestion?" asked Rajiisha.

"I have. You know how I feel. If any of us are chosen to go to England to find the king, I think it should be me," said Garin. "You must stay here. You are the stabilizing factor. If you leave, who knows what Meldric would do."

"He need not know that I have gone," said Rajiisha. "Have you found a maiden who could stand in my place for a few hours, Justin?"

"There are maidens who could be persuaded and are no doubt willing, my lady," said Justin. "But there are none that could be mistaken for the queen. I think it unwise."

"I did not ask for your opinion," said Rajiisha. "I only want a few hours. That's all I ask."

Justin and Garin looked at each other. "Queen Rajiisha, if you just give this more time," said Garin. "As you know, hardly any time has expired in England. The king needs time to fulfill his quest. And if you go, even for a few hours, how much time will have elapsed here? We really don't know. You are too valuable, my queen. We need you here. As long as you are here, Meldric is restrained."

Rajiisha sighed. These two young men had become her only trusted advisers, other that her cook. "I will give it some time. But I warn you, if Rabadash does not return soon, I will go after him. With or without your assistance."

* * *

"So your task is to find your daughter. Did Aslan give you any clues as to where you might find her?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"He said she has already been found. But then it was all so confusing. He said to look for Susan's son," said Rabadash. "Of course, I did find Garin here. That was a surprise. I suppose Aslan does know everything."

"Yes," said Mrs. Rogers. "I still think that Princess Alyndra might be your daughter."

Rabadash looked over at Alyndra, surrounded by admirers. "She certainly is beautiful enough to be Rajiisha's daughter. But her hair! I know of no one in our families who has red hair. Did you question her about her family?"

"I have a very hard time getting any information out of her. She is constantly surrounded," said Mrs. Rogers. "When I do get a chance to speak with her, she keeps telling me that her family traded her to this evil king just to keep peace between the kingdoms. She's furious at them."

"That's understandable," said Rabadash. "Did you ask her if she was a foundling?"

"Yes, I did. I don't believe she knows what I'm talking about. She simply looks at me with a blank expression when I ask her."

"Well, I may need to go out looking again," said Rabadash. "I must find my daughter."

Tumnus walked in the door and quickly locked it. "Mrs. Rogers, we have a situation."

"What situation?"

"There is a crowd of men standing outside the front door. All of them are waiting for Alyndra."

"Surely you jest."

"No, it's true," said Tumnus. "I spoke with them. They have followed you and are waiting. I only hope there isn't a riot."

John jumped up. "Come on boys, let's tell them to leave."

There was a pounding on the front door.

Finally Cyril spoke up, "Don't answer it. We can't let them take Alyndra." He went to her side and held her hand.

Miller went to the door. "It's a bobby." He opened the door to Constable Walker.

"Is Miss Pevensie in?"

Mrs. Rogers stepped forward. "No, I'm afraid she's gone. I am entertaining her friends in her absence."

"Well, I just thought she should know. There were men loitering about out front. I've sent them all home. They said they were here to see their girl. I suppose that is Susan. Tell her they won't be bothering her any more."

"Thank you, Constable. That is most appreciated," said Mrs. Rogers. "Now Miller, you take your friends home for lunch. We are going to have a little talk with Alyndra."


	17. Chapter 17

"Jeremy, you can't do it."

"And why not? Why can't I?"

"It's just not right. No girl is going to speak with a total stranger."

"I've never had problems speaking with girls before."

"But this one is different. Did you see the dress she was wearing? It was like an old ball room dress."

"She no doubt was going to a fancy dress ball. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for it."

"What if the policeman comes back?"

"Oh, I'm sure London's finest has something better to do than shew away suitors."

"I think it's perfectly ridiculous to go knocking on people's doors."

"It's the only way to find her. We only have a few doors left."

Jeremy knocked on the door. A man with long dark hair and a red cape came to the door.

"Tell me, where is the fancy dress ball?" asked Jeremy.

"A fancy ball? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong flat. Do forgive me."

Rabadash slammed the door. Someone would have to knock just as he tried on his red cape. He packed it up and put it in his bag to take back with him to Nelirion.

"I'm sure he's going to the fancy dress ball."

"But he didn't seem to know anything about it."

"Did you see how he was dressed? And that wig. There's going to be a party and that beautiful woman will be there."

They kept knocking on doors. Finally they came to Susan's door. It was made of beautifully carved wood, totally different than the other doors.

"This is it. This is where she is at. I'm sure of it."

Jeremy's friend rolled his eyes. "You've said that at every door."

"But this one is different." Jeremy lifted the knocker and let it fall. The wall shook. He did it again.

"I think they heard the first blow," said Jeremy's friend.

Soon a very short man opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hello, we're looking for a fancy dress ball. We heard there was going to be one. Could you tell us if anyone here will be going?"

"A fancy dress ball? What are you talking about?"

"Just ask him about the girl," said Jeremy's friend.

Another tall man came to the door. "If you continue to pursue the princess," Cyril motioned with his hand across his throat. "I will cut your throat. Is that understood?"

Jeremy backed away from the door. "Yes, yes. It's understood." He and his friend rand down the steps, leaving the building.

Tumnus shut the door. "Garin, don't you think that was a little severe? Threatening to cut his throat."

"Not at all," said Cyril forgetting himself for a moment. " My mother says that all the time. It always gets results."

"Your mother? I can't imagine Queen Susan speaking in such a manner."

"Queen Susan? Susan is a queen?"

"Yes, of course. You know all the old stories," said Tumnus. "Are you feeling well. You don't seem yourself." Tumnus reached up with his hand to touch his forehead. Cyril brushed it away.

"I feel quite well," said Cyril. He had to think quickly. "It's just all so different here."

Tumnus went over to consult with Mrs. Rogers. "You're right. There's something going on with Garin. He is saying the most bizzare things."

"And all he wants to do is sit by Alyndra," said Mrs. Rogers. "Can't you make him go over to Miller's flat for awhile?"

"I'll try again," said Tumnus. "Garin, come over here."

Cyril totally ignored them. "See what I mean?" said Mrs. Rogers.

Tumnus went over to the sofa and put his hand on Cyril's shoulder. "Garin, do me a favor. I need you to go over to Mr. Miller's flat. He has a room full of explosives. I think you should learn about them. We might need them in Nelirion. Tell Miller I sent you."

"Explosives?"

"Yes, you know. It blows things up. It can be quite useful in the military."

Cyril thought for a moment. This was his chance to learn about Nelirion's weapons. "Yes, of course, I will go. Will you watch over the princess while I am gone?"

"Yes, we will take good care of the princess while you're gone. You know where his flat is. The first door down the hall on your right. Just knock and he will let you in."

Cyril stood up and bowed making his goodbyes to the princess and then left the room.

"Do you think that was wise?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "Getting Miller to show him explosives at a time like this. He's so unstable."

"Maybe it will do him some good," said Tumnus. "It will get his mind off the girl for awhile."

"And give us a chance to speak with the princess. I'll make some tea while you get started."

"Princess, Mrs. Rogers and I would like to speak with you, while it is less crowded. We have some questions to ask you."

"I will be glad to answer any question you ask, Mr. Tumnus," said Alyndra. "Can Haldiel and Yofie stay with me while we speak?"

"Of course, they may be helpful." He looked at Haldiel and Yofie, standing obediently behind the sofa. "Mrs. Rogers is brewing some tea. She will be back shortly, but before we start, let me just ask this one thing."

"What is that Mr. Tumnus?"

"How long have Haldiel and Yofie been with you?"

"They have been with me since I was a young girl. I always remember them being there with me. They are my most trusted servants."

"Good. Good. Then Haldiel, can you tell me. Do you remember the princess's birth?"

"I do not remember her birth. Do you Yofie?"

"No, I don't remember any announcement of her birth."

"Were there any parties or celebrations regarding the birth of the king's daughter?" asked Tumnus.

They both looked puzzled. "I do not remember any such thing."

Mrs. Rogers walked into the room, carrying a the tea and scones. She put them on the table and began to pour a cup for each of them. "Yofie, Haldiel sit down. You must have some tea with us."

Haldiel and Yofie sat next to the princess. Mrs. Rogers handed the princess a cup and then Yofie and Haldiel.

"I still remember when my youngest brother was born," said Mrs. Rogers. "Of course it was thought that my older brother would be king, but still there was a huge celebration. They even had fireworks."

"Was there anything like that when the princess was born?" asked Tumnus.

"No, I am sure there was no celebration," said Yofie. "Nothing like what you describe at least. I had family working in the palace. I would have heard of it. I heard of all their goings on, parties and balls and such."

"I asked you earlier, if it was possible that you were a foundling," said Mrs. Rogers. "Do you know what I mean by that?"

"No, I do not know that word," said the princess.

"It is a baby that is found. Sometimes a baby is left on a doorstep. That is a foundling."

"Are you asking me if King Emech is my father? Because I can tell you that."

"Yes, is the king your real father?"

"No, he is not."

"Then how did you come to be the king's daughter?"

"My nursemaid told me that my father was out hunting when he heard a lion's roar. He turned to shoot but saw that the lion was carrying a basket in its mouth. He put the basket down and walked away. When my father looked in the basket, he found a baby there."

Tumnus and Mrs. Rogers looked at each other. "Did your father ever confirm that story?"

"No, he did not. He always insisted that I was his daughter."

"How did the nurse know the story?" asked Tumnus.

"Her husband was with my father the day it happened. My father told him not to tell anyone. But my nurse loved me more than she feared the king. She told me everything. I never loved him as a daughter should. I have always believed the nurse's story."

"And do you have a mother?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

Just then there was an explosion. The building shook and windows rattled.

"Oh, no. Miller did more than just show Garin. Quickly go and see that Garin is okay," said Mrs. Rogers.

Tumnus ran out into the hallway. He knocked on Miller's door. Charles came to the door. Tumnus could see smoke inside the flat.

"Are you okay?" asked Tumnus.

"Yes, but Miller has done some renovation. He's knocked out a wall."


	18. Chapter 18

"This is it. I give up. I'm going home."

"Charles, come on. It's Miller. He's our friend," said John. "He is going to need our help to clean all this up."

"He let that fellow play with explosives!" said Jimmy. "What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't," said Charles. "That's all there is to it. I'm leaving."

"Jimmy, talk to him. You can't leave now. We can't abandon Miller at his time of need," said John.

Miller walked in the room, followed by Cyril. They were both still covered with dust and debris. John went over to them.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't see their complexion to see if they were pale or clammy. John had been a medic in the army. "Miller, I insist you must sit down."

"It's just that I need to make certain that the other explosives are safe." He looked at John. "There's a hole in my spare room's wall."

John helped Miller to a chair. "Here sit down. That's it."

"We know there's a hole in your wall, Miller. We looked in the room," said Charles.

"You did? Oh, yes. That's right."

Tumnus came out of the spare room, laughing. "Miller, you've done it again."

"Yes, I suppose I have," said Miller.

"Tumnus, could you take Miller and Garin back to Susan's flat? I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Certainly, Miller, come on now. Here we go," Tumnus attempted to help up the much taller man. Charles came to his rescue and soon Cyril and Miller were safely in Susan's flat. When he returned he found John and Jimmy staring into the spare room and out of the new large window.

"Charles, I think John is right," said Jimmy, standing in the doorway to the spare room. "We had better stay until we clean up this mess. Miller is in no condition to do it."

"All right. We help him clean it up. Then I'm off."

* * *

"Miller will be okay. Won't you?" said Mrs. Rogers. "He's done much worse than this. He didn't pass out did he?"

"No," said Cyril. "Neither of us passed out."

Alyndra was bathing Cyril's head with a cloth, while Yofie did the same for Miller.

"I still don't understand what kind of machine could cause such damage," said Haldiel.

"It was like nothing I have ever imagined," said Cyril. "So much power in one little bottle. I held it in my hand and then I dropped it. The next thing I knew, the wall was gone. Why, any country who had this weapon could rule the world."

"All the countries in this world have much more powerful weapons than this," said Tumnus. "This was just a little explosion. You'll both be fine in no time at all."

Rabadash came in. "I've been over looking at the wreckage. It's just like old times, eh, my friend?" He patted Miller's back. Miller looked up at him and smiled faintly.

When most of the dust was cleared from Miller's face and hair, he stopped Yofie. "I think that's enough for now. I think I would like an aspirin and a little rest."

"Yes, of course," said Rabadash. "Do you have some aspirin Mrs. Rogers?"

"Yes, I'll go get them."

"I'm taking Miller to a bed in my flat. It will be quieter down there," said Rabadash.

Tumnus motioned to Yofie. "You go with them. Stay with Miller and check on him on a regular basis. Make certain he's okay."

"Garin, come downstairs with us," said Rabadash.

Cyril was lying on the sofa, with his head on Alyndra's lap. "I think I will stay here. I'm feeling better already."

Mrs. Rogers returned with the aspirin and gave it to Miller, who was now being aided by Rabadash out the door.

"I'll come back and help as soon as I get them settled. This is going to take a little work," said Rabadash.

"Yes, do hurry back," said Mrs. Rogers. "Tumnus and I have some important news for you." Mrs. Rogers looked at Cyril dangling his legs over the edge of Susan's sofa. "And you, must go and lie down on Susan's bed. Cyril protested but Mrs. Rogers insisted and soon he was on Susan's bed with Haldiel in attendance.

"Can't I go and take care of him?" asked Alyndra.

"No, I want you to be here when we speak with Rabadash," said Mrs. Rogers. "Haldiel can take care of him."

Soon Rabadash returned, carrying a blanket. "I found this in my things. It was a part of my possessions from all those years ago. I thought it might give us a clue."

"A blanket giving clues?" asked Tumnus. "Clues to what?"

"Clues to my daughter," said Rabadash. "This was my blanket in Calormen. Jadis brought it to me when I complained of the cold winter here. We had a small version of it made for our babies."

Mrs. Rogers examined the beautiful workmanship of embroidered gold birds on a crimson background. "It is beautiful. Such fine stitches." Then she noticed Alyndra was staring at it with wide eyes.

"What is it, Alyndra? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I have," said Alyndra. "This is exactly like the blanket I had as a child. Only mine was smaller. I used to carry it with me everywhere."

Rabadash walked over to Alyndra and looked at her. "How could I have been so foolish," said Rabadash. He brushed the hair away from her eyes. "You have the eyes of Rajiisha, my wife. Aslan said to look for the girl with Rajiisha's eyes."

For a few moments, Rabadash and Alyndra stood looking at each other. Finally, Mrs. Rogers spoke up. "I think it is rather obvious at this point, that Alyndra is your long lost daughter. She has told us of how her father found her."

"And how is that?" asked Rabadash.

"He saw a lion carrying a basket. It must have been Aslan. Inside the basket was a baby. He always raised her as his daughter, yet she knew this story from a nursemaid."

Rabadash took Alyndra's two hands in his own. There was a tear rolling down his cheek. "Then you are my daughter."

"And you must be my father," answered Alyndra.

"Would you mind, if I hugged you?" asked Rabadash.

"I would not mind, Father," said Alyndra.

Rabadash took his blanket and wrapped it around Alyndra and held her in his arms. Now they both were openly weeping. "I would say this is a dream come true, but this is far beyond anything I have dreamed," said Rabadash.

"I agree with you Father," said Alyndra. "It is beyond all my hopes or dreams."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is ridiculous. I know how it all happened."

"If you know how it happened, explain it to me."

"The queen has been pretending to write letters to the king."

"And why would she do that?" asked Meldric.

"To throw us off the track. She must know she is being watched," said Taun.

"And how is she receiving letters from the king?"

"They must be fake also."

"Then tell me, who is the traitor that revealed this to the queen?" Said Meldric. "There are only a few who know of our plans. Niasha, Masha and Cyan are the only others."

"The maid knows."

"The maid is my daughter, you fool."

"That leaves Niasha, Masha and Cyan."

"It was Cyan's plan. She is cruel and ruthless, but she is not stupid. Niasha and Masha have too much to loose. I also have much to loose. That leaves you."

"Me?" asked Taun.

"Tell me, have you been telling anyone our secrets?"

"You know better than that. I have proved my loyalty to you, over and over again."

"Then we must assume that the queen does not know. She is writing those letters to the king. And where he has gone, no one knows."

* * *

"I am going today. You can't stop me, Garin."

"My queen. Please, I beg you. Give it one more week. The traitors have been quiet. If you leave, you will force them to play their hand."

"This waiting is interminable. I must know if Rabadash is dead or alive."

"Just one more week. I will have Justin bring a maiden who can be trusted to take your place. We will work out a plan."

"I don't know it I can wait a week. I feel that I am living in a cage in my own castle. And I do not like it. I will not tolerate this much longer, Garin."

"I'll see what I can do, Your Majesty."

* * *

Cyril stood staring at Rabadash embracing Alyndra. He knew this would happen. Someone has stolen her heart.

"Garin, come over here," beckoned Mrs. Rogers. "We have just discovered Alyndra is Rabadash's long lost daughter."

"King Rabadash's daughter?" asked Cyril. He could hardly believe it. This is the man his mother is conspiring to kill. He cannot be the father of the woman he loves.

"Yes, she has Queen Rajiisha's eyes," said Rabadash. "Just as Aslan said she would."

"Just because they both have beautiful eyes does not make them related," said Cyril. "You are talking nonsense. You are conspiring to steal Alyndra away from me."

Alyndra turned to Cyril. "Steal me away from you? Do you think you possess me? I am not stolen from anyone. Not anymore. This man is my father, whether you accept it or not. This blanket is the same make as the blanket they found me wrapped in when I was an infant."

"And how did you come to be raised by a different king?"

"Aslan took her to another world, just as you traveled through the wardrobe," said Tumnus.

"I overheard a woman called Cyan. You do not know her. She worked in our palace years ago," said Rabadash. "I overheard how she and Masha had killed our children. One child, this daughter." Rabadash took Alyndra's hand. "This daughter was thrown into the pool. Aslan saved her and took her to another world to protect her from Masha."

"I don't believe you. Cyan and Masha would never do anything like that. They would not kill Alyndra," said Cyril. "It's probably that Aslan who stole her away. Don't believe them Alyndra."

"Garin, you are the one talking nonsense." Tumnus came over to him and looked at him closely. His hair was different than he remembered. And the clothes, he had never seen Garin wear such clothes. A thought was brewing in his head and he didn't like it.

"I know it is hard to believe," said Rabadash. "But it is all true. It is a dream come true. I have found my long lost daughter."

"And what was your other assignment that Aslan gave you?" asked Tumnus. "I am trying to remember it."

"He told me I must go through the wardrobe to Susan's country. I didn't want to go because of the treachery planned against me and my land but he insisted."

"How would Aslan know such things?" asked Cyril. Only a few knew of his mother's plan to kill Rabadash and take over his throne. "This Aslan must be making it up."

"Aslan, making it up?!" Mrs. Rogers squeaked. "Garin, you know better. Aslan does not lie and there is no deceit in him. If he said it, it is true."

"Has Queen Susan's son forgotten all about Aslan?" asked Rabadash.

"Rabadash, once again I ask you, what were you to do once you came to England?" asked Tumnus.

"I was to find my daughter, of course. And I have done that. I have done what Aslan told me to do."

"Wasn't there something else?"

"I was to find Susan's son. And when I arrived, Garin was here," said Rabadash. "Even though I had given him strict orders to stay with Queen Rajiisha. We needed Garin with her in the palace, to help her in my absence."

"And I hope you will forgive me for deserting her." It was Garin, standing behind Cyril, not realizing how much they resembled each other. "I had to come. She was threatening to come herself to find you. She grows weary of waiting for you."

The whole room was quiet. Cyril was perfectly still, not wanting to turn around. He did not want to see him. His mother had told him he resembled him, but he could not bear to look at him, his enemy.

"Why are you all so quiet?" asked Garin. He walked over to Mrs. Rogers. "Don't I get the usual hug?" He bent down and hugged her.

"It's just that there appears to be two of you, Garin," said Mrs. Rogers. She looked into Garin's face. "Only now I see that you are the true Garin, Susan's son."

"Who else would I be?" asked Garin with a laugh. Then he saw Cyril. "Who are you, friend? You look rather familiar."

Cyril and Garin stood staring at each other, as they had never done before. Finally, Garin spoke, " I've heard of such things before. I've heard that everyone has a double. And that often one is evil." He circled around Cyril, examining him. "I guess that makes you the evil one." He laughed.

"That's not funny," said Cyril.

"I believe, Rabadash, that Aslan wanted you to find Susan's first son," said Tumnus.

"Yes, of course," exclaimed Mrs. Rogers. She jumped up and began twirling her arms. "I remember. Susan had twins! The midwife said the first twin died. But now he stands before us."

Just then Miller and his friends walked in. "I'm feeling better now," he said. He took one look at Cyril and Garin. "But I'm seeing double. What has happened here? How can there be two Garins?"

"There aren't two Garins," said Tumnus. "Before you stand the two sons of Susan, Gar and Garin. We have found the long lost son of Susan. He has been with us all along."


	20. Chapter 20

Two figures stood by the pool.

"Wait a minute. Give me a moment."

"I've waited long enough. Will you come with me or won't you?"

"It's just that it's so very frightening. I mean, we really don't know what is going to happen do we?"

"I'm going. If you decide to go just follow me." With that one figure jumped into the pool. The other followed.

* * *

It was just the two of them all alone.

"This is rather awkward, isn't it?"

"I'd say you have the upper hand. Everyone here seems to love you."

"I did grow up with them. They are like family to me," said Garin. "So what is the name you are called by?"

"I am Cyril."

"Cyril," said Garin. "You don't look like a Cryil to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you look like my brother. And from now on I will call you Gar. I hope that doesn't inconvenience you."

"Call me what you like. I'm still the same person," said Gar.

"Would you like to hear about our parents?" asked Garin. "They are or were Susan and Col. Our father was a twin, as was our grandfather. The tradition is that the oldest has the shorter name of the youngest. That is why you were named Gar and I was named Garin."

"Silly custom. To give two people the same name."

"I suppose it signifies the closeness of the relationship," said Garin. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry that you were stolen away. It could have been me."

"Yes, it could have been you. But it wasn't now, was it?" Gar was beginning to deal with the feelings he had suppressed all these years that something about his life was not right. At the moment he felt cheated. Swindled. But he didn't want to admit it.

"Still you're young. You have your whole future ahead of you."

"Listen, I know you're trying to be nice and all about this. But don't. I'm not in the mood for it. Neither am I in the mood for long talks with a so called brother that I have only just met."

"I can understand that. It's a bit much to accept."

"That's putting it mildly."

"I don't blame you for being bitter."

"I'm not bitter. But don't expect me to just jump into this thing either."

"Okay, but I'm still calling you Gar," said Garin. "And I'll tell you this. As hard as it is for you, my feelings are quite the opposite. I am elated to see you. I have always heard you were dead. To see you now is a miracle. I only wish that our mother and father could see you."

"And what about my mother?" asked Gar. "Do you expect me to simply abandon her and my country?"

"Yes, well who exactly is your mother?"

Gar stood staring at Garin. He was not ready to reveal his past. "Let's just say she is the only woman that I know as mother. And that has not changed."

''''''

Tumnus and the others were sitting in Miller's living room.

"Why does everyone look so grave?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "We have found Susan's son, whom we thought was dead. We should be having a party."

"I knew there was something not right with that boy," said John. "I told you didn't I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tumnus.

"He's been leading you on," said John. "Pretending to be Garin. Why would he do that? Unless there is something he is trying to hide."

"Oh, he just wanted to be around Alyndra," said Mrs. Rogers. "He played along with us so he could be next to her."

"No," said Rabadash. "John has a point."

"What do you mean, Rabdash?" asked Tumnus. Rabadash was looking very grave and that concerned him.

"It's the conversation I overheard with Cyan and her accomplice. They implied that he really wasn't her son. They were planning to kill me and put her son in as king. Then Cyan would rule using him only as a puppet king. And eventually they would kill him and she would rule alone. Don't you see Gar, or Cyril as he was named by Cyan, was a part of that plan. They said he didn't know everything, but I think he probably knew of her plans to take over the kingdom."

"Are you saying that Gar is one of the traitors?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"Yes, I am. Gar as we are calling him, was or is most certainly one of the traitors," said Rabadash.

"Traitors to us, whom he may well consider his enemy," said Tumnus.

"With Cyan as his mother, raising him with lies, he probably sees us as his enemy," said Rabadash.

"What do we do?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "I cannot abandon Susan's son."

"No one is asking you to abandon Gar," said Tumnus.

"I'll tell you what to do," said John. "Watch him. Watch him like a hawk. Don't ever let him out of your site."

"He's right," said Miller. "We'll have to keep our eyes on him."

"And what ever you do, don't let him back in Miller's flat. He'll try to steal some explosives. I saw it in his eyes. He was a little too interested in them. He will try to take them to use against you, Rabadash."

Charles looked at John. "You buy into all this? You believe these stories?"

"Yes, I do," said John. "I know it's crazy but we're caught up in this. You're going to need our help. We've got to guard this place like the crown jewels."

"You're right," said Jimmy. "We can take turns watching the flat. And someone will always have to be with him, to watch him."

"And the other thing," said John. "You had better watch your daughter, Rabadash. He's smitten with her. I know how he feels, I feel much the same. But if he gets half a chance, he will try to steal some explosives and the girl. And we can't let that happen."

"I have never felt so divided." Rabadash sat down on a chair. Tumnus came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Finding Susan's son and yet trying to keep him from killing me and taking my daughter."

"Killing you?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"Yes, it is as I said. They plan to kill me and put Gar in as king in my stead. If Cyan finds out that I have a daughter, she will try and use her. If they kill me, Alyndra would be the rightful queen. Gar could be king as her husband, just as I became king by marrying Rajiisha."

"What about Rajiisha? Would they kill her too?" asked Mrs. Rogers, thinking of Rajiisha, all alone in her palace.

"Yes, they probably would," said Rabadash. "Cyan must not know of Alyndra. And Gar must not be allowed to go back to Nelirion. It would be disastrous."

* * *

Out of the pool came a bloody hand. A figure pulled itself out of the pool and lay bleeding on the grass of the Woods Between the Worlds.


	21. Chapter 21

She rose from her chair. She had to be strong. Everyone had deserted her now. She had only enemies and traitors around her. Yet she could not let them know that she was wise to their schemes.

"Tell me Meldric, how is the army?" asked Rajiisha. "It has been so long since there has been a formal review of the guards."

"Yes, well, Your Majesty, that is something the king has always taken care of. It is not something the queen need bother with."

"But I do want to bother with it, Meldric. The king has business in foreign lands which has taken longer than he expected. I will review the guards."

"But Your Majesty, how would a fair lady such as yourself judge such things? Are there not other matters here in the palace that are more to your suiting? I will review the troops for you."

"I need not explain myself to you, Meldric, as you fully know. But I will. I often accompanied my father when he dealt with military matters. And it was my father, the king, who instructed me in the ways of such things. As the princess and the heir to the throne, it was his intention that I be well acquainted with such matters. I will review the guards. Prepare them in three days time."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Meldric, bowing before Queen Rajiisha. He left the room with his aid, Taun.

Rajiisha sat down again. If nothing else she would keep these traitors busy. And at the same time remind them that she was still the queen, sitting on her throne.

* * *

Mrs. Rogers was in her flat with Alyndra and her servants, Yofie and Haldiel. She had made tea and scones and they were sitting around the table enjoying them.

"I like your custom of tea," said Alyndra. "It's very comforting." Yofie and Haldiel agreed with her, while Mrs. Rogers refilled their cups.

"Yes, we're in need of comfort right now," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Why would you say that?" asked Alyndra. "It seems all our troubles are behind us. We now know that I am the true daughter of Rabadash and Rajiisha. And Gar has been restored as Susan's son."

Mrs. Rogers put down her cup. "Oh, that it was that easy. You see, I have not told you everything. We were just getting to know each other. But now you must know everything."

"That sounds very ominous," said Haldiel. "Do you hold some dark secrets?"

"Yes, I do," said Mrs. Rogers. "Your father, Rabadash, overheard a traitor outside the palace plotting to kill him and take over the throne."

"How awful!" said Yofie.

"Yes, then Aslan came to visit him. Aslan told him to come her and find his daughter and Susan's son."

"Aslan, it is he that saved me, am I right?" asked Alyndra.

"Yes, he rescued you from the pool. You had been thrown in there to die, by an assistant to the midwife, Masha. It is Masha who was responsible for the miscarriages and deaths of Rabadash and Rajiisha's other children."

"What a terrible woman," said Alyndra.

"Yes, and it is Masha who is conspiring with another woman, Cyan, to kill Rabadash. They planned to put Cyan's son on the throne as king. Cyan would then rule through him as queen mother. Then eventually they would kill her son and she would rule in his place."

"But now that the plan is found out, surely my father will thwart it. He will keep this Cyan and her son from taking over the throne."

"That son is Gar, or as he was called by his mother that raised him, Cyril."

"But you told us that Gar was Susan's son," said Haldiel.

"Susan gave birth to twins. She was told by Masha, the midwife, that the firstborn had died. Only he did not die. They stole him away. And he was raised by Cyan, who called him Cyril. I don't think that he even knew that she wasn't his real mother until today."

"How fortunate that he knows his true identity now," said Alyndra.

"It's not as simple as that," said Mrs. Rogers. "We believe that Cyril or Gar as we now call him, knew of this plan. That he was a part of it. And there are some doubts about whether he might not still try to help Cyan to fulfill them."

"Surely not!" exclaimed Alyndra. "How could he do such an evil thing?"

"Remember that he has been raised by an evil woman and he has been lied to. He no doubt has been taught to see your father as the enemy."

"I was raised by an evil man," said Alyndra. "I did not believe his lies."

"But Cyan is very cunning. She is a master at deception and intrigue," said Mrs. Rogers.

"What must we do?" asked Haldiel. "We cannot let this foul plan come to fruition. How can we help?"

"You must guard Rajiisha at all times," said Mrs. Rogers. "She must not be allowed out of your sight."

"And how is that going to help?" asked Yofie.

"It is possible that Gar may try to steal some explosives from Mr. Miller and also steal away the princess."

"Steal me away?" asked Alyndra. "He wouldn't dare."

"He is in love with you," said Mrs. Rogers. "He may want to return to his mother, Cyan. And if he does, he will not want to leave you behind."

"I can tell you this, Mrs. Rogers," said Haldiel. "They took Alyndra away from us once. We will not allow that to happen again. Not at any cost."

* * *

"You look terrible. What has happened to you?"

"I have been battling with dragons," said Cyan. "I have just barely survived. I was nearly eaten. If not for the person I was able to throw in front of me I would have been eaten. They were not so fortunate."

"Dragons, where are there dragons?" asked Niasha.

"In another world. And if you do not help me, I will send you there. Now get your mother. I need her medical attention."


	22. Chapter 22

"So you are really Gar, the long lost son of Susan," said John. He and Gar were in Susan's flat. The others were busy cleaning up Miller's flat while the workman were fixing the wall.

"I suppose I am," replied Gar. He wondered why John would want to spend time with him. He didn't trust him.

"Did you know you were adopted? Oh, I guess that's not the right word. Did you know you were stolen?"

"I have always viewed the woman who raised me as my true mother," said Gar. "Nothing has changed. She still is."

"I suppose I know a little how you feel. Both of my parents died. I was raised by my aunt. It's not quite the same situation, but I've had to deal with the loss of parents and being raised by someone else."

Gar said nothing. How could this man pretend to know how he felt. He wasn't even sure how he felt.

John went on. Maybe he could gain his confidence. "So, was your mother a good woman?"

Gar laughed. "A good woman? Those would not be the words I would use." He walked over and looked out the window. "She is a very powerful woman. She's very intelligent and knows how to get what she wants. And she has always looked out for my better interests."

"Would you call stealing you away from your true mother and father looking out for your better interests?" asked John.

"It depends on your perspective. To her, they were the enemy. So she probably thought she was rescuing me."

"Well, Gar. That certainly is an interesting perspective. In our society, it's called kidnapping. The people who do it go to jail for a very long time."

"I don't think my mother has to worry about your laws." Gar continued to look out the window. "Do you know how long it will take to fix Mr. Miller's flat?"

"Why? Are you feeling guilty?"

"Well, I suppose it is my fault in a way."

"Yes, it is. You did cause it."

"Is that why they're keeping me away from the flat? I get the feeling they don't want me there."

"Miller only has so many walls. They had better fix that one before you go back in and blow another one up."

Gar smiled. "Very funny."'

"Listen, this is rather boring here in the flat. Why don't we go out and see the city?"

"I've seen the city. I went shopping with Alyndra," said Gar. "Would Alyndra go with us?"

"I've heard she's being kept busy with Mrs. Rogers and the others. Why don't just you and I go? Have you seen the trains?"

"What is a train?"

"Exactly. You haven't really seen London or England until you've seen the trains. Come on, get your coat."

"This is all I have."

"Here, this is one of Miller's. You can use it. He won't be needing it." John handed Gar a coat. He unlocked the door and held it open for Gar. "I just thought of it."

"What did you think of? You don't really want to be with me?" asked Gar.

"No, not at all," said John hoping he wasn't that obvious. Maybe he could get to know this young man. Maybe they could become friends. "I've got it. I've got the perfect name for you. If you go out in the city of London, you need a more appropriate name."

"I already have too many names. My real name is Cyril. Now everyone is calling me Gar. I don't need another name."

"No, it's simple," said John. "I will call you Gary. It's a very modern name, not at all unusual. Hey, before you know it I'll have made you into a regular Englishman. Have you ever seen a rugby game?"

"What's rugby?" asked Gar.

"Gary, you're about to find out."

* * *

The workman were putting away their tools. "Tomorrow we'll be back and do the finishing up."

"You certainly are quick at your work," said Tumnus.

"We've got a good crew. Hey, I've been wondering. Isn't this the same building where we fixed another wall earlier this fall?"

"That's possible," said Tumnus. "You'd have to ask the owner of the building."

The workmen picked up their tools and left.

"Did you blow out another wall, Miller?" asked Charles.

"Yes, we couldn't get the door open," said Miller.

"You couldn't get the door open so you blew it up?" asked Jimmy. "Miller, this little hobby of yours is getting out of hand."

"Speaking of getting out of hand, where is that Gar fellow?" asked Charles.

"He's over at Susan's flat with John," said Miller.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Tumnus. "He's liable to antagonize him."

"Or come to blows with him over Alyndra," said Jimmy. "Maybe they'll duke it out to find out who gets the girl."

"We had better go check on them. Who wants to guard the flat?"

"I'll take my turn," said Stevan. "Give me your key in case I need it."

"Here it is," said Miller. "Be careful with it. I'm not sure where the other key is."

"Yes," said Jimmy. "You wouldn't want Miller to blow out another wall because he lost his key."

Tumnus led the way. He unlocked the door to Susan's flat. There was no one there.

"I wonder where they've gone to," said Tumnus.

"Don't worry," said Charles. "Johnny is a big boy. He can take care of himself. They probably went out for a walk."

"But it's dark outside. It's time for dinner."

"Which reminds me," said Charles. "Do you still have those leftovers? I'm famished."

"Yes, the refrigerator is full. I had groceries delivered here," said Tumnus. "We've got so many people. I don't want them to go hungry."

Charles and Jimmy went to the kitchen.

"What about Rabadash?" asked Miller.

"I've assigned Haldiel to him," said Tumnus. "He didn't want to leave Alyndra but when he saw that Rabadash was in greater danger than his daughter, he agreed to it."

"Do you really think Gar would harm Rabadash?" asked Miller.

Tumnus sat down in the corner chair and lit his pipe. "No, I don't. At least I hope not."

"Then why all the precautions?" asked Miller.

"We really don't know Gar. He's been so quiet since we've been around him. The only one he has really talked to is Alyndra. Who knows what he is going to do next?"

Just then the door burst open. John and Gar came barreling in. They were both wearing rugby shirts and covered in mud.

"My good man, where have you been?" asked Tumnus, putting down his pipe. "You haven't been in a fight have you?"

"We've been to a rugby match!" answered John. "It turns out Gary may be one of the finest rugby players in all of England."

"I wasn't really that good," said Gar, smiling.

"He only scored the winning goal." John ruffled Gar's hair. "They carried him off the field on their shoulders, that's all. They want him back next week for another game with their rivals." He had his arm around Gar. "This my good man, is the hero of the day."


	23. Chapter 23

"We've been wandering around this place too long. Let's go back."

"We can't. I've got to see it through. You shouldn't have followed me if you were scared."

"Well, it didn't help seeing that woman covered with blood arising out of that pool. I am not going into one of those."

"Then that leaves the door. That's our only option."

"Are you sure we couldn't search a little longer. We may find them."

"Hiding behind the trees for all this time? I don't think so. I'm going through the door. You can follow me or go back to the pool we came out of."

"I'll follow you."

* * *

"Queen Rajiisha, the troops await you."

Rajiisha followed Meldric down the ramp onto the open field. As she walked by the troops she looked into their eyes. Some averted her gaze. Yes, there is treachery here.

"Meldric, why are there so few?" asked Rajiisha.

"Many of the troops have been assigned to other posts," replied Meldric. "We have only kept the most loyal to you my queen, for the castle."

Or the most loyal to you. "I do not remember you consulting me about diminishing the size of our guards. That kind of decision must be approved by the throne."

"I did not want to bother you, my queen," replied Meldric. She is becoming more bothersome every day. "And with the king gone, I did not want you to worry."

"But I do worry. The kingdom and it's protection are always a concern to me," said Rajiisha. "I want a full report on the guards that were transferred out and those that were moved in. I want the names and a full accounting of their numbers. And Meldric, make certain to include the names of the guards who were moved away and where they were moved to. I want it within the week." Queen Rajiisha returned to the stands. "You can dismiss the troops. I will speak with you later in the week."

Meldric bowed. Taun gave the signal and the troops moved off the field, followed by Meldric and Taun.

"Do you think she knows?" asked Taun.

"No, I don't think she knows of our plans," answered Meldric. "But since her husband has left she has become more meddlesome. I did not foresee this."

"Perhaps we should go ahead with our plans," said Taun. "Since Cyan has returned."

"Have you seen her?" asked Meldric. "She is covered in bandages and blood. I can hardly stand to look at her."

"You always did faint at the sight of blood," said Taun.

"Nonsense. But how can a woman take over the throne when she is just barely surviving?" asked Meldric. "And where is her son? If there is no son the plan is off."

"And where does that leave us?" asked Taun.

"We will have to come up with another plan," said Meldric. "One of our own making."

* * *

"Let me run the bath water for you," said John. "This plumbing is probably a mystery to you." John went in and turned on the taps. The warm water poured out and a nice steam arose from tub. Gar looked in from the doorway.

"You mean it comes in hot too?" asked Gar.

"Yes, here let me show you the faucets and how they work." John demonstrated the faucets and which was hot and cold. "Later I will take you around the flat and explain a few of our modern conveniences to you."

"I would appreciate that. I've been watching people and trying to do the same things they do. The kitchen is a real mystery."

"You know that is the soap."

"Yes, I knew that much."

"I've left some of my extra clothes. You can wear them. And here are the towels." John shut the door behind him. He thought he should have showed him the lock, but since it was only men around now, he didn't bother.

* * *

Tumnus, Miller, Jimmy and Charles had finished dinner. They were settled down to an after dinner coffee. Tumnus was sitting in the corner chair, smoking his pipe when John walked in the room.

"You know, I think I was wrong about that boy," said John. "He's really not a bad person."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Tumnus. "Have you talked to him about his mother?"

"A little," said John. "Actually not much. We're just getting to know each other."

"Did he really score the winning goal in rugby?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, he did," said John. "He's a natural. The team was much taken with him."

"Maybe this will work. Maybe he will realize that we aren't really so bad. That were not the enemy."

There was a scream from the bathroom. They looked down the hall. A woman ran from the bathroom followed by a man. They came forward into the living room, looking wide eyed.

"I think I just found Garin. I couldn't tell for all the steam," said the woman. "Do you think he will forgive me?"

"Melly, is that you?" asked Tumnus.

"It is Mr. Tumnus," replied Melly.

"And Justin, what are you doing here?"

"We came to get word from Garin about Rabadash," said Justin. "We would have been here earlier, but Melly didn't want to go through the door in those woods."

"Seems, she's pretty good at opening doors," said Charles.

"I had better go say something to Gary," said John.

"What is this Gary?" asked Tumnus. "Why do you call him that?"

"I thought it would help him fit in more easily. Gary is a more common name than Gar. I like it."

The door to the bathroom opened and steam poured out. Then Gar stepped out. He was dressed in tweed pants and a sweater.

"Is that why you have the hot water?" asked Gar. "You need the steam to hide in."


	24. Chapter 24

They crept into the place very quietly.

"I think she lives on the top floor." They started up the steps.

"I don't know why you want to see this girl."

"She's beautiful," said Jeremy. "She's not like other girls. I simply want to make certain that she is safe. I'm told there was an explosion on the top floor."

"I don't see how you can help her now."

"I want to make certain she is all right. If she is in a hospital, I could go pay her a visit."

They finally reached the third floor. "This is it. Look at the door. This is where she lives." Jeremy picked up the knocker and let it fall. It shook the wall.

A man opened a low peep hole. "Hello, Can I help you?"

"I am here to inquire of a young woman."

"Yes," said Tumnus. "And what is your inquiry?"

"I wanted to make certain that she survived the blast."

Tumnus opened the door and walked out into the hallway. He looked at Jeremy holding a bouquet of flowers, accompanied by another man who was empty handed.

"Can you give me the name of the young woman?" asked Tumnus.

"No, I have not had the pleasure of a formal meeting."

"Then it must be Alyndra," said Tumnus. "I'm sorry, she has attracted a lot of attention. But we can't have people just wandering off the streets."

"I'm sure that's true," said Jeremy. "Could you tell me. Is she in good health?"

"Yes, she is perfectly fine," said Tumnus. "She was no where near the mishap."

"Then, sir, if you would give her these," Jeremy handed Tumnus the flowers. "And give her my regards. This is my card. If she is ever in need of my services, she need only call. I would be more than happy to help her."

Tumnus took the flowers and put the card in his pocket. "Now if you will excuse me. I have things to do." Tumnus turned to go back into the flat.

"Will you make certain that the young woman receives the flowers?"

Tumnus opened the door. "Yes, of course, I will give her the flowers. Now I must bid you good night." And he shut the door on Jeremy and his friend.

* * *

"I want you to tell me something." The bandaged figure spoke haltingly. Her voice was raspy. "Have you seen my son?"

"He is nowhere to be found," said Meldric.

"Are you certain he is not in the castle with Rajiisha?" asked Cyan, lifting her head painfully. "He may have started the scheme ahead of us."

"I have had my men all over the castle," said Meldric, cringing. He had always hated the weak and the injured. "The young man in the palace is definitely Garin, Susan's son."

"He can't have disappeared," said Cyan. "You must find him."

Meldric wanted to tell her to they needed to change their plans. But he knew better than to go against Cyan. Even now as she was covered in bandages, he knew she had those who would do her dirty work. Cyan was not someone he wanted as an enemy, not yet.

"I'm sure he will turn up," said Meldric. "Possibly when you are feeling better, you can go looking for him." Meldric moved to the door. "Until then we will continue to monitor the activities in the palace."

Niasha held the door for him and shut it behind him.

"Is he lying?" asked Cyan. "Is he hiding Cyril from me? Is he turning him away from me? Perhaps he thinks he can take over Rajiisha's kingdom without me."

"Yes, it's possible," said Niasha. "He is an amibitious man."

"He must be watched. You must return to Rajiisha's palace."

"I'm not sure that would be safe," said Niasha. "I thought I was to wait for you and Cyril before returning."

"I told you to go there," said Cyan. Even with her raspy voice she was still menacing. "And tell your mother, I need more of her pain medication."

"But it hasn't been long enough," said Niasha. "She said she will return in three hours and administer it then."

"Get your mother. I need the medicine now." Cyan lifted her head and attempted to raise herself up. "And remember, I am still in control."

* * *

Rabadash and Alyndra sat on Mrs. Rogers sofa. Awaiting the tea that Mrs. Rogers and Yofie were preparing. Rabadash had been spending time with Alyndra, telling her stories of Nelirion and her mother. Haldiel occupied a chair by the door, ever watchful.

There was a knock at the door. It was Tumnus, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"One of your admirers came by. He wanted to make sure you weren't injured in the explosion." He handed the flowers to Alyndra. "He wanted you to have these."

"How very kind." She took them and sniffed them. "The flowers here are not as fragrant as those in my home country."

"Yes, I noticed that also," said Tumnus. "I always thought the flowers in Narnia were more fragrant. I believe these flowers are valued for their beauty, rather than their fragrance."

Yofie came into the room carrying a tray. Mrs. Rogers followed with a plates of scones and small sandwiches.

"My timing is excellent," said Tumnus.

"Yes, Mrs. Tumnus," said Mrs. Rogers. "Could you stay for tea?"

Tumnus sat down and took one of Mrs. Rogers scones. "That is one thing that we did not enjoy in Nelirion, your scones."

"I don't think any of us suffered with all the cooks in the palace," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Yes, that reminds me. The main reason I came," said Tumnus. "One of your cooks has come through the wardrobe. Her name is Melly. She was accompanied by Justin, one of Garin's friends who had served in the guards. They have come to find you, Rabadash, and Garin."

Rabadash stood up in alarm. "Who is in Nelirion still loyal to the queen? Is she alone with traitors surrounding her?"


	25. Chapter 25

Rajiisha went to the window. She looked over the lawn and the large pool down below. This castle had been in her family for generations. It was the only home she had ever known. How could she feel so alone here, of all places?

She saw a young woman walking up the path. The girl stopped and spoke with one of the palace guards at the perimeter of the lawn. The guard pointed up to the palace and they both looked…they looked towards her. Rajiisha moved away from the window.

She did not know this person. But something about her seemed vaguely familiar. Why was she walking freely about the grounds and speaking with the guards? This sort of thing would normally never be allowed. Should she speak with Meldric about this? Or should she continue with the charade that she knew nothing of their plans? She must continue to hide her suspicions.

Yet, it wouldn't be normal for her to not mention it to Meldric. Yes, she would speak with Meldric. She would pretend that he was still loyal and bring up the matter. Then she would watch for his response. She would watch him squirm.

* * *

John went into the kitchen. Tumnus was busy preparing dinner.

"John, where is Gar?" asked Tumnus.

"You mean Gary?" asked John. "He's in the front room. He and Miller are talking about explosives."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Tumnus.

"I don't think we have to worry about him," John poured cup of coffee and took a sip. "He's coming around."

"Does he ask about Susan?" asked Tumnus. "Does he want to know about Col, his father?"

"We haven't talked much about it," said John. "I didn't know Susan or Col, so I wouldn't expect him to ask me any questions about them. In fact this whole Narnia thing and wardrobe is still a mystery to me."

"I'm sure it is." Tumnus stopped peeling the potato he was holding. "I wish you could have seen Narnia. It's difficult to explain. Can you imagine having to explain England to someone from a different world?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way," said John. "So is it really true? If you simply walk through the wardrobe you find yourself in another world?"

"There's more to it than that," said Tumnus. "When you walk through the wardrobe, you enter the Woods Between the Worlds. You choose a pool and jump into it. That is how you enter another world."

"It's hard to believe," said John. "Yet, all these people just showing up out of nowhere, or should I say walking in from the spare room. I suppose it's the only explanation."

Stevan poked his head into the kitchen. "Garin has something he thinks we should discuss. He says it's important. Everyone is waiting for you."

Tumnus dropped the potato into the pot and turned up the heat. "This can cook while we talk."

They found the room full of people. Everyone was gathered together. Except Gar. Then he walked in the front door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He was carrying logs in his arms. "I thought we might need these. It's a cold night."

Miller looked over to the pile of wood by the fireplace. "Thanks, Gar. That was considerate of you."

"I wanted all of you to know of my plans.I intend to go back and give word to Rajiisha that all is well here," said Garin. "And I would like you to take care of my friends while I am gone."

"I will go back also," said Rabadash standing up. "I need to return to Rajiisha and to my kingdom."

"And I will go with you, Father," said Alyndra as she went to stand beside him. " I want to see my mother."

"And I want to go with you also," said Gar.

Tumnus stood up and motioned for everyone to calm down. "Wait a moment. Wait a moment. Let's be cautious."

"Why must we be cautious?" asked Gar. "It is time to take action. We have sat around her long enough."

"This is what I mean," said Tumnus. "We need to be careful who goes back and when they go." He turned to Gar. "And now is not the time for you to return."

"And why is that?" asked Gar.

"First of all, and most importantly, who would you return to?" asked Tumnus. "We see you as Susan's son and want you restored to Nelirion."

"Susan was not from Nelirion," said Gar. "And from what I've heard, the place she is from…what do you call it?"

"Narnia," answered Tumnus. "We call it Narnia."

"All right. From what I have heard Narnia no longer exists."

"Susan reigned as a queen in Narnia, but Susan was born and raised in this world," said Mrs. Rogers. "In fact she lived longer in Nelirion than either Narnia or England. If that matters. But what they are getting at is this, Gar. Will you return to your land? Or will you return with us to Nelirion?"

All eyes were on Gar. "Why wouldn't I return to Nelirion with all of you? That has always been my intention."

Tumnus stepped forward and put his hands on his hips. "And would you give up your allegiance to your homeland? Would you go back to see your mother?"

Rabadash was watching Gar closely. "Yes, Gar, would you return to the woman who stole you away from your parents? Or would you be willing to forget about her? Answer us now. We need to know."

"I don't see why I couldn't go to see my mother," said Gar. "Surely you don't expect me to turn away from the woman who is my mother?"

"Yes, that is exactly what we do expect you to do," said Tumnus. "If you intend to go through the wardrobe and return to that world, you must give up your mother. Otherwise you must stay here. It's as simple as that."

"You have no right to make that decision for me," said Gar.

"We have every right to make certain you do not go back to Cyan," said Rabadash.

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" asked Jimmy. "He only wants to see his mother. You can't make him turn away from her."

"It's time we told everyone, Rabadash," said Tumnus. "We can't keep it a secret any longer."

"Cyan, the woman who stole Gar away from Susan and Col, my friends, was a traitor," said Rabadash.

"You threw her out of your land," said Gar.

"Yes, we did," said Rabadash. "She was traitorous then." Rabadash stepped over to Gar and looked him in the eyes. "But you see, I know all about her plans. I overheard Cyan and Niasha in the woods. I know they intend to kill me, and probably Rajiisha. I know she intended to set you up as the next king. You are aware of those plans, aren't you?"

Gar sat down in a chair. He stared straight ahead and said nothing.

"What you don't know, is that she also intends to rule through you. She called you a puppet."

"My mother wants me to be the king," said Gar. "Is that so wrong?"

"And you would kill my mother and father so you could be king?" asked Alyndra.

Gar went to Alyndra and held her hands. "Don't you see? You would be my queen. It would be perfect."

Alyndra tore her hands away from Gar. "I would never be your queen. How could you expect me to be a part of this evil scheme? I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend. I love you, Alyndra," said Gar.

"You don't love me," said Alyndra. "How could you think of such a thing?"

"It was not my idea," said Gar. "My mother has been planning this. She has told me from my boyhood that some day I would be king of Nelirion."

"And did she tell you that as a part of the plan, she would kill you once you were king, so that she could reign in your place?" asked Rabadash.

"No! You are telling me lies," said Gar. "My mother would never do such a thing. She loves me."

"I heard her say it myself, as I stood in the woods outside the palace," said Rabadash. "She intended to kill you, just as she intended to kill me."


	26. Chapter 26

John went to the fire and stoked it. Then he stood staring into it.

"I guess everyone is upset with me," said Gar.

John pushed the logs with the poker. Some sparks shot out. "Yes, I suppose that's a fair assumption." He turned to look at Gar who was sitting on the sofa. "It sounded as if you were intending to kill Rabadash. I don't know what that is in your world, but here that's called murder and you can hang for it."

Gar gulped. "Is hanging what I think it is?"

"Yes," answered John. "Not something I would wish on you or anyone else. Gary, how can you be so stupid?"

"Stupid?! How dare you call me stupid."

"Are you really considering murder? And, I might add, murdering the father and mother of the woman you love. That's not a way to win her heart."

"It really wasn't my idea," said Gar. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be involved in that part. She, my mother, only told me that after he was dead I would be king."

"And who was going to kill him? Who was going to kill his wife? Your mother, I suppose. I think you need to stop defending this woman. Wake up and smell the coffee."

"But she is my mother."

"She is a sinister traitor if you ask me. She stole you away from your parents. Raised you to hate the people you should love. And why? Why did she do this? So she could be queen. She was using you."

"Those are harsh words."

"It's true though, isn't it?" asked John. "Listen, Gary. You and I have become friends. But I will not defend you if you in any way attack Rabadash or plot to overthrow him."

"I know. I know," said Gar. "I feel so all alone."

"You are alone as long as you proclaim yourself as an ally to that woman."

"That woman is my mother."

"No, that woman is a criminal who kidnapped you as an infant and brainwashed you to do her bidding."

"What is brainwashed?"

"It is when someone imposes their beliefs on you and you no longer think independently. There are some cases of prisoners of war being brainwashed. In a way, you were taken as a prisoner, before you could form your own beliefs. And this woman, you call your mother, has imposed her beliefs and agenda onto you, to use you for her own gain."

Gar was quiet. "You think I can't think for myself?"

"It looks like this woman has had a very strong influence on you," said John. "Look at Alyndra. She had a similar experience. Stolen away. Raised by a king in another world. Yet, she is able to see him for what he is. And that man did not even contrive to steal her from her parents. He simply took her on when she was a defenseless infant. Yet you, knowing the truth, cannot accept that the woman you call mother is evil."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say what?" asked John.

"I didn't say that she wasn't evil," said Gar. "I just have a hard time turning away from her."

John furrowed his brows. "You have a hard time turning away from someone you know is evil? Is that what you meant?"

Gar gulped. "I suppose I did. I doesn't sound too good, does it?"

"No, Gary, it doesn't sound good at all. In fact, if you take part in her scheme, it makes you no better than her. That makes you evil too."

"My mother is a most misunderstood woman," said Gar. "She may not be perfect but she loves me."

"If that is love," said John. "Then I want nothing to do with it."

* * *

Mrs. Rogers looked at the clock. Her scones would be finished soon.

"Tumnus, tell me. Do you think it will work?"

Tumnus was sittting in the infamous chair that Mrs. Rogers had sewn to Jadis. It now had a new cover. "Will what work?"

"Do you think that Gar will ever come around?" asked . "If only Susan were here. Or Col. Maybe they could convince him."

"Convince him of what?" asked Tumnus. He lit his pipe. "Convince him that they are his parents? He seems to believe that. Or do you mean convince him that the woman who raised him is wrong?"

"All of the above," said Mrs. Rogers. "I have a feeling that I need to be doing something. Only I don't know what it is."

An alarm sounded from the kitchen. "I think you need to take the scones out of the oven."

"Yes, of course." She went to the kitchen. Then an idea hit her. She started twirling her arms. She ran back into the living room.

"Tumnus, I've got it. Oh, I've got it. I've got it. I've got it!"

"You've got what?" asked Tumnus. "I don't see any scones. If you don't get them out of the oven they'll burn." He put down his pipe and went to the kitchen. Picking up an oven mitt, he removed the scones.

"Don't you see?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "We can talk until we're blue in the face, but he won't listen to us. He hardly knows us. I daresay, that Alyndra might try to sway him. But that boy has a loyal heart. There's only one thing that will turn him away from his mother."

Tumnus carried the scones into the living room on a tray. "And what is that, Mrs. Rogers?"

"I've got an idea."

"Why do I think I don't like the sound of that?"

* * *

Masha was changing the dressings on Cyan's arms.

Masha pulled off another bandage. Cyan let out a scream. "Isn't there any way that you can make it more comfortable?"

"I'm sorry. No." Masha continued to remove the dressings. Cyan was getting weaker and weaker every day.

Suddenly, Cyan sat up. "Stop! Stop immediately. Don't remove another dressing." She put her bleeding hands on Masha's shoulders. Masha recoiled.

"You've got to take me somewhere. Get your carriage ready. We must go tonight."

Masha tried to push Cyan back down onto the bed. "You're getting hysterical. Calm down. It's not that bad."

"I'm not hysterical," said Cyan. "I'm very serious. I just remembered something from years ago." Cyan attempted to get up. "You will have to help me. Let me lean against you."

"You are in no condition to make a journey."

"Oh, but I must. You see it will be my cure. Masha, I'm about to be rejuvenated."


	27. Chapter 27

Rajiisha sat on a large plush velvet chair with wing backs. She was in her chambers. "Bring me my crown."

An attendant came forward with a simple silver circlet and held it out to the queen.

"Not that one. Bring me my golden crown." Rajiisha pointed with a scepter toward a cabinet against the wall. "The golden one with the green jewels, not the blue ones."

The attendant approached the cabinet and stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Rajiisha said in a brusque manner. "Are you unable to perform your duties?"

"Yes, of course, Madame. It's just that it doesn't seem right for Madame to wear such sumptuous beauty."

"Madame?" scowled Rajiisha. She had been watching this attendant closely. She was certain she was a traitor. She wanted to replace her. "I will decide what I will wear in my own palace. I am your queen. Are you not competent in court etiquette?"

"Yes, of course, Madame." The girl smirked.

"Then you should realize that you never question my orders." Rajiisha walked over to the cabinet and opened the door. The crown with the green emeralds was missing. She rang a bell. A guard appeared in the doorway. "Take this person to the prison. She will await trial. When my husband returns he will hear your case."

The guard hesitated then stepped forward and took hold of the girl, she jerked back.

"When your husband returns? We all know he has left you!"

"Whether he returns or not. Your fate is sealed." Rajiisha addressed the guard. "Take her to the prison. I sentence you now. One year in prison. If you are found innocent of the theft, you may eventually be exiled."

"Send me into exile now!" The girl struggled with the guard, who held her firmly by her arms. "I never want to see you again."

"So be it. One year in prison with no chance seeking my favor for early release. We will look into the theft." Rajiisha stood. "Keep her on bread and water for three days. And let it be known that I will not tolerate thieves, insolence…" She turned and looked at the girl, "or traitors. Now go!"

All alone, Rajiisha slumped down into the velvety arms of the chair. She was shaking. She longed for the days when she could feel safe in her own palace. A tear ran down her cheek. Who could she trust?

* * *

They stood at the wardrobe. Garin had his hand on the door. "Do you think it will work?"

"It's got to work. It's the only plan we have." Mrs. Rogers reached up and kissed his cheek. "Now be brave. We are all counting on you."

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"Now go, before Gar gets back and sees that you're gone. He might get suspicious. That would ruin everything."

She gave him a quick hug and pushed him into the wardrobe. After he was gone she sat for several minutes staring at the wardrobe. Wondering when and if she would ever step back through it. She had the strongest urge to just go ahead and do it. What would Tumnus do without her? He would have to bake his own scones. Finally the urge was so strong she opened the door and walked in.


	28. Chapter 28

Tumnus went to the back room to see how Mrs. Rogers was doing. He knew how much she cared for Garin. How much they all cared for him, seeing him grow up, the only child in a palace full of adults, doting on him. Yes, it was hard to send him on this assignment. It was difficult for Mrs. Rogers and, he had to admit it, it was difficult for him. He still thought of him as a boy. And now they were sending him off to face the enemy, alone with no one to help him.

He walked down the hall. "Rogers! I don't want you to worry about him." He rounded the corner, into the room. It was empty. "The impetuous fool! She' gone off half cocked! What was she thinking?" He ran back to Miller's flat to tell the others. "Everything's changed. What will we do now?"

* * *

The baker saw the ambulance wagon drive by. Masha was driving it, whipping the horses to a frenzy.

"Nob, who's that?" asked Resa, his wife. As a wagon rolled off into the distance.

"Why that's Cyan in the back. She's all bandaged up." Nob had the best eyes. He had the sight of an eagle, his mother always said. He often used it in hunting game. Fortunately, his aim matched his eyesight.

"I wonder what those two are up to." His wife climbed back up the steps of their bakery. "No good, no doubt, knowing those two. Somebody should do something about them."

Nob stood watching the dust of the wagon in the distance, deep in thought.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Resaa. "We've got those pastries to finish. Then we can relax and have some tea."

"I think I'll pass on the tea and the pastries." He stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her. "You can finish them without me. I've got things to do."

Resa looked down at Nob. He was still wearing his apron covered in flour, but she knew she couldn't talk him out of it.

"Do you want me to come with you? The pastries can wait."

"I'll get the horses. You get the weapons."

They went off in opposite directions. It would take only a few minutes for Nob to saddle the horses. He was big and looked lumbersome. But he was actually quite fast, when he wanted to be. Resa ran into the bakery and threw off her apron. She grabbed some of their baked goods and put them in a flour bag. Then she reached behind the counter for the weapons. They were there, as they always were, waiting to be used. She grabbed their two coats and hats and blankets and ran out the door. Then stopped. She ran back in, and put up the "Closed" sign, shut the door and locked it, wondering how long they would be gone.

"Oh well. Life is more than baking bread and making fancy pastries."

Just then Nob rounded the corner and pulled up in front of the steps. He was riding his black stallion. They were the only bakery in town and were quite prosperous. And Nob had a penchant for fine horses. He held the reins of her palomino.

"Here you go, girl. She's all ready."

She handed the weapons to Nob, who placed them in his saddle bag while she put their provisions in her saddle bag.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She mounted her horse and they galloped off, leaving the bakery and the town behind them.

* * *

Garin was lost and he knew it. He thought he knew which pool led back to Nelirion, but when he searched the woods they all began to look alike. He had wondered through the woods for quite some time when he heard a noise nearby.

"Who is it? Come out and show yourself," he said rather nervously.

"Bly me! If it ain't Mr. Garin!"

Garin looked around. He didn't see anyone.

"Down here, in the grass. It's me, Achilles."

Garin looked down to find Achilles in the midst of a tall clump of grass.

"Achilles!" Garin reached down and picked him up. He felt heavier than he remembered him. "I've been wondering where you were. What are you doing here?"

"One night I remembered the sweet grass that grows in these woods, so I snuck away through that wardrobe and I've been enjoying a feast ever since. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back to Nelirion. Or not exactly Nelirion, but to our world. But I can't find my way."

"I know what you mean," said Achilles. "You should see it from my perspective. It's all clumps of grass and towering trees. After awhile they all look alike."

"Well, now that we're together, we should be able to find it."

"Yes, well that's true. But do you think we could or should I say I could have just one last meal of this fine green cuisine?"

Garin laughed, rubbed Achilles head and put him back down into the tall grass. "Yes, I think we could do that. You eat your grass and I'll have some of the scones Mrs. Rogers packed for me."

Garin sat down began to sample the scones. He grew drowsy and leaned against the trunk of a large tree. Achilles looked up at him.

"A fine idea, Garin." He crawled next to Garin and rested his head on Garin's leg, as he had many times back in the palace. "Just like the old days. Eh, Garin?"But Garin didn't answer. He was sleeping peacefully. "Just like the old days, my boy."


	29. Chapter 29

Mrs. Rogers stood for a few moments in the wardrobe. Should she go forward? Where would she go? Should she follow Garin? No, she couldn't do that. She knew what she longed to do. She would go to Rajiisha.

Just then she heard someone in the spare room, on the other side of the wardrobe doors. It was Tumnus. She heard him call her a fool. I'll show him who goes off half cocked. Of all the nerve. Of course she knew better than to eaves drop on someone. You almost always hear something you'd rather not hear. Still, she couldn't go back now. She had to go forward.

* * *

"What's going on with those two?" It was Nob, looking down from a high ridge. Down below was the ambulance wagon parked next to a pool of water.

Resa was looking in the same direction but couldn't make out anything. "Is it Masha and Cyan?" She yanked on Nob's sleeve. "What are they doing?"

"It looks like Masha has hauled her out of the wagon. Yes, that's Cyan. I'd know that hair anywhere. She's sitting by a small pool of water."

"Maybe she's thirsty. Maybe they stopped to get some water before they went on to the palace to cause more mischief." Resa leaned forward trying to get a better look.

"It looks like they're arguing. Whoah!" Nob threw up his arms in exclamation. "She must have pushed her in. She just plain vanished."

"Who pushed who in? Who vanished?"

"Cyan. She's fallen into the pool. And that Masha isn't even trying to rescue her."

" I thought those two were in cahoots. What do we do now?" asked Resa.

"Well, I'm sure not going down there to rescue Cyan." He got back on his stallion.

"Do we go home? We've got baking to do."

"No, I think we best go check with our contact in the kitchen and make certain the queen is still in good health. If you know what I mean."

"If they touch one hair on her head…" Resa shook her fist.

"Now, now. Remember, we're not to get involved unless it's absolutely necessary. We've got to keep our cover. We can work late tonight in the bakery if we have to. We've come this far. We might as well make something out of it."

* * *

Gar was sweating profusely, covered in mud, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good game, huh?"

"The best," said John. "You know I think you're even improving. You're a real natural."

"Thanks, John," said Gar. "It's good to be here with the boys, playing rugby. They trust me. I think I needed to get away from all those people back in London for awhile. They just stare at me like I'm about to attack them or something."

"Don't be so paranoid," said John. "Besides, they have good reason to be wary of you, my boy. But let's not go over that one again."

"So we're not going back to London tonight?"

"I thought you wanted to get away from 'those people'."

"Well, everyone but one person."

"Alyndra." John sighed. He knew how the boy felt. He had felt much the same. He had more or less given up on Alyndra in order to preserve his friendship with Gar, whom he called Gary. "She's not everything you know."

"She's not?"

"No, she's not." He ruffled Gar's hair. "Besides, you are young. You should meet more women before you settle down with just one. You might find you like someone else better."

"Not me. Alyndra is the only one for me. I know it."

"If I had a pound for every time I'd said that I'd be rich."

"You are rich. Aren't you?" asked Gar.

"Well, in a way. But I didn't make money by talking about girls, that's for sure. Now, let's get back to the hotel."

"Can we go to the same pub tonight? I'm famished."

"Yes, that sounds good. I'm a little hungry myself. Watching you play gives me an appetite."

* * *

Cyan pulled herself out of the pool. She was surprised that she wasn't wet. She'd forgotten that. Somehow she felt even worse in the woods. She struggled to breath. Each breath hurt. But she somehow managed to get up on her feet. There it was. The door to the wardrobe. It was so close. If she could just get through the door, she would be whole again. She pushed on, gasping with each breath. She reached out to the door.

Mrs. Rogers pushed through the fur coats and swung open the door, striking Cyan and sending her down to the ground. Rogers looked down to see what she'd hit.

"It's you!"

"Yes, it's me," cried Cyan. "Now let me through those doors." Cyan rose to her feet. Seeing her enemy gave her new resolve. "You can't stop me!"

"Oh, yes, I can!" Rogers took hold of Cyan by the arms. "You are not going through the wardrobe. Not if I can help it!"

The two women were locked arm in arm. Mrs. Rogers was stronger but something evil inside Cyan was giving her one last burst of energy. She pushed toward the doors. Mrs. Rogers pushed back. Cyan lost her footing at the edge of a pool, tumbling down into it and pulling Mrs. Rogers with her. All that was left behind was a small pink foam roller by the side of the pool.


	30. Chapter 30

Mrs. Rogers crawled out of the pool first. Cyan was much slower. She pulled herself halfway out of the pool and just lay there, shuddering.

"Help me get out of this water. I'm chilling."

"I always knew you were cold hearted." Despite her better judgment, Mrs. Rogers leaned over and pulled the woman out of the pool. "You look awful."

"You wouldn't look so great either if you were attacked by a dragon." Cyan gasped for air. "He would have eaten me, if not for the wretch I was able to throw in front of me."

"How dreadful. You really are evil, aren't you?"

Mrs. Rogers looked over the bandages soaked with blood. It didn't look like Cyan would be around much longer.

"So they say." Cyan pulled herself up and gasped for air. "It's all about survival. And I haven't given up yet."

Mrs. Rogers looked around. They were surrounded by brick buildings. She could only see a small portion of the sky. She thought she saw the shadow of a bird flying overhead. "I wonder what kind of world we've tumbled into. I'd better go exploring."

"Don't leave me," Cyan pleaded. "You and I. We weren't always enemies. And I don't want to die alone. Stay a little longer."

Mrs. Rogers sat down again, but a little further away from Cyan. She knew better than to trust her. For a long while she sat and watched Cyan struggle to breath. Finally she seemed to go into a more regular breathing pattern and fell asleep.

Mrs. Rogers considered going back through the pool and leaving Cyan there, alone to die. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something was holding her back. Then there was a huge rumble and the ground shook. It felt like an earthquake. She walked around the edge of a building. What she saw amazed her.

* * *

Garin was throwing a ball. He was throwing it to himself or so it seemed. Then he realized he was throwing the ball to his brother. His brother threw it back. They were playing catch. Then his brother walked over to him and slung his arm around Garin's shoulders.

"You really aren't so much of a clutz for a little brother."

Garin punched him in the shoulders. His brother punched back. Soon they were wrestling, rolling on the lawn. His brother pinned him. He heard a shout from far away. Looking up, he saw his father on a balcony far above them.

"Play nicely boys," his father shouted.

Then he saw his mother. She stood waving at them and blew them a kiss. His brother looked up at them.

"Who are they?" he asked. "Who am I?"

"Gar." Garin jerked. He opened his eyes. There on his leg, Achilles was resting his head and snoring. They were surrounded by trees and tufts of grass. There were pools off in the distance. He must have been dreaming. He was back in the woods. Everything was so peaceful. He felt he could stay there forever. But there was no putting it off. He knew what he had to do. But he dreaded doing it.

* * *

Tumnus, Rabadash, Miller, Stevan, Jimmy, and Charles were sitting around the table they had moved in front of the fireplace in Susan's living room. Justin, the guard, and Melly, the cook, were looking through some of Professsor Kirke's books on the coffee table. Sitting in the corner, talking amongst themselves were Alyndra and her two servants, Haldiel and Yofie.

"So Princess Rinora took off after Garin," said Rabadash. "Whatever was she thinking?"

"You mean Mrs. Rogers, right?" asked Charles who was just getting the hang of all their different names and identities. Rabadash was a king. Mrs. Rogers was really a princess named Rinora. And Cyril was actually Gar, the long lost son of someone named Susan, who used to live in this flat. John liked to call him Gary. Alyndra was a princess too. The long lost daughter of Rabadash. He wondered if he would find out he himself was a prince, the son of some long lost king as a part of this drama.

"Rogers is like that," said Miller. "She's wild. She'll do anything at a moments notice. You never know what she's going to do next."

"But how can Garin possibly succeed with Mrs. Rogers at his side," said Tumnus. "It simply won't work."

"Maybe she didn't follow Garin." It was Princess Alyndra. She had approached the table and was standing behind Rabadash. "What if she has gone to my mother?"

Tumnus looked at Miller and raised his eyebrows. "She's right. She's probably gone to the palace to see Rajiisha."

Rabadash pounded the table. "But I am the one who should go back to the palace. I need to go back to my kingdom and Rajiisha. I have been gone too long."

"We all agreed that you wouldn't return until we had enough manpower and weapons to defeat the rebels." Tumnus looked around the table. "As it stands it is just you, Miller, Stevan, Justin and me."

"I'd go with you," said Jimmy. "Charles and I can hold our own. Can't we Charles?"

Charles cleared his throat. "Sure. I suppose we'll go where ever Miller takes us. We always have and we always will."

"I need to work on the explosives," said Miller. "You two can help me with that."

"And I have a few things I need to do before we go," said Tumnus.

"Then I could go back now," said Stevan. "I'm the only one left twiddling my thumbs. I will go and make certain Mrs. Rogers is safe."

"That may arouse suspicion," said Tumnus. "You'd better wait until we all can go together."

"And when will that be?" asked Rabadash. "You are trying my patience, my friend."

"Soon enough. But not tomorrow," said Tumnus. "That's for sure."

"Well, at least let Melly and I can return," said Justin. "It was never our intention to stay so long."

"Oh, I don't know," said Melly. "I want to help the queen, but I'd like to see more of this world. It's not every day a girl gets to visit another world."

"I think it's best if we go back together," said Tumnus. "Let's finish our plans. Give Garin some time to do what he needs to do. We must not rush it."

"And what of Rajiisha?" said Rabadash. "Will we be too late for Rajiisha? And how long can you keep a long lost daughter from her mother? Isn't that right, Alyndra? Alyndra?"

Rabadash stood, his eyes searching the room. Alyndra was no where in sight and neither were her servants.

"Did anyone see where Alyndra went?"

"I think she and Yofie and Haldiel went into the kitchen for something," said Melly.

Rabadash ran back to the kitchen, the others followed. The kitchen was empty. They went on to the spare room. There was no one there. But one of the furs was caught in the door of the wardrobe. Tumnus examined it.

"Someone has been here," said Tumnus. "It wasn't like this when I left it."

Rabadash put his head against the wardrobe. "She's gone. My daughter has gone."


	31. Chapter 31

A cat was walking in the woods. It picked up a small pink foam roller, carried it in it's mouth and then dropped it by a pool. Someone opened a door and it ran off into the woods.

Yofie stepped out of the wardrobe. She was followed by Alyndra and then Haldiel.

"This is it."

"Yes, this is the woods we came through before," said Alyndra. "Look at all of these pools. However will we find the way to my father's kingdom?"

"Look for clues." Haldiel stepped on something. He picked it up. "What's this?"

Alyndra and Yofie laughed. "It's Princess Rinora's roller," said Yofie, taking it from Haldiel's hand. "She was wearing them earlier this morning."

"Then this may be the right pool."

"Yes, it's possible that she left this for someone to find," said Alyndra.

"Who is going first?" asked Yofie.

"I'll go first," said Haldiel. "I want you to wait a moment. If I find it's dangerous, I will return and warn you."

"Excellent plan, Haldliel," said Alyndra. "We will wait a few minutes."

Haldiel poised as if to dive into a pool. Yofie giggled.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I like diving." He posed again. Then stopped.

"Stop!" They heard a voice in the distance. "Don't go!"

* * *

Nob and Resa were hiding in the bushes by the kitchen garden.

"I don't like it."

"I don't care if you don't like it," said Resa. "I'm going this time. No one will suspect me."

"But you don't have a delivery of pastries."

"I'll say I was out delivering and I'm all out, but I just wanted to talk to Melly."

"Well, if you're going to go, do it now, before another guard comes by."

Resa went to the kitchen door and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. The door opened. It was the dishwasher.

"Is Melly here?"

"Melly?" The man dried his hands on a cloth. "We haven't seen hide nor hair of Melly for several days. Do you know where she's gone off to?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, if you see her, tell her Hena's hopping mad at her. She'd better get back to work or she's in big trouble. You tell her if you see her."

"Yes, if I see her I will tell her. Thank you."

The dishwasher slammed the door shut.

Resa ran back to the bushes.

"She's gone. They don't know where she is. What do we do now?"

"Let's go back to the pool. I want to see if Cyan's body has washed up."

* * *

Niasha heard the door slam. She lay draped over a chaise longue, eating grapes. Her mother walked into the room and took off her wrap and threw it onto a chest by the door.

"Well, she's gone."

Niasha sat up straight. "Who's gone?"

"Cyan. That fool threw herself into a pool of water."

"Did she really? I knew she was in pain, but I didn't think she would go so far…"

"She thought it would somehow heal her," Masha shook her head. "Only she must of sunk to the bottom."

"Poor mother, your co-conspirator is gone. Whatever will you do?"

"Don't feel too sorry for me," said Masha. "I was tiring of dressing her wounds and hearing her complaints. It's rather a relief in a way." She picked up a grape and ate it. "Besides, Cyan wasn't really as special as she would have everyone believe. I think we can do quite well without her. Possibly better."

* * *

Mrs. Rogers stood staring with her mouth agape. A light flashed over her face. A light from a locomotive. Mrs. Rogers was well familiar with trains, having lived in England for years, but this was unlike any train she had ever seen. It was large and black with lights emanating from it. But that is not what made Mrs. Rogers stand there with her mouth open.

Flitting through the skies like moths were people with propellers over their heads. They weren't in planes. They were individuals in some kind of flying machines. They wore goggles. The women wore long gowns with bloomers. The men were in suits with tails and stove pipe hats. And each was standing in a flying machine composed of gears and pipes and of all things, brightly colored plumes, as if to make the occupant look bird-like. Mrs. Rogers rubbed her eyes, as if to focus them and clear her vision, but the scene did not change.

Mrs. Rogers stood transfixed. Wanting to take it all in, yet not wanting to risk being seen. She was certainly not "one of them" in her pink dress that went to just below the knee and…Oh, she still had her foam rollers in her hair! She had forgotten all about them. She ducked back into what must be an alley and continued to watch the scene above from the shadows. This would take some thought. She wanted to handle it just right.

Finally, she walked back toward the pool, turning the corner.

"Oh, bother. She tricked me!"

There beside the pool lay several blood stained bandages, but Cyan was gone. She was nowhere in sight.


	32. Chapter 32

Alyndra, Yofie and Haldiel, still poised in his dive, looked off into the woods. There was Garin, running towards them, carrying two balls of fur. When he arrived he was out of breath.

"Don't jump!" He took a few deep breaths and put Achilles and the cat down beside the pool. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to find my mother," said Alyndra. "And no one is going to stop us. Not even you, Garin."

"Wait, wait. Let's talk for a moment." Garin stood in front of the pool. "You've never been to Nelirion. How are you going to find your way to the palace, all by yourselves. Have you thought of that?"

Haldiel spoke up, "Yes, we've discussed it. But we felt it was worth the risk."

"I cannot stand idly by while people continually talk about what to do," said Alyndra. "My mother is alone, surrounded by traitors. She needs our help. We are going to her."

"Well, you won't get far without a guide," said Garin. "There are guards out on patrol. They may be traitors but still they will not allow strangers to simply waltz into the queen's palace, uninvited."

"Will you go with us?" asked Alyndra. "You live in the palace. You are above suspicion. You could take us to the palace."

"That was not the plan. I'd be going against the wishes of Mr. Tumnus and your father."

"Will you do it?" asked Alyndra.

"I will, under one condition."

"What is that?" asked Haldiel, always suspicious of men when it involved Alyndra.

"I will take you to the palace. But you must do it my way. Let me call the shots." Garin looked at all three of them, watching for their reaction. "As you say, I know the palace and the queen. I will need to speak with her and convince her that you are her daughter. Otherwise, she would probably just see you as one more ploy of the enemy to get next to her."

"I suppose your right," said Alyndra.

Haldiel looked at Alyndra. "If Alyndra agrees, so do I. But know this, Alyndra is 'calling the shots', as you say, for Yofie and myself. She is in charge of our expedition, not you."

"I understand. Now let me go through the pool first. Haldiel, you can follow close behind. If we are not back in a few moments, Alyndra and Yofie may follow."

"Agreed," said Alyndra.

"Yes," said Yofie.

Garin jumped in the pool. Haldiel dived in after him, followed shortly by Alyndra and Yofie. A cat and a guinea pig stood side by side, looking into the pool.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had my fill of salads for awhile. A little palace food would do nicely. Are you coming?"

"Meow."

The guinea pig jumped in. The cat walked over to a pink foam roller, picked it up and carried it in its mouth. It dropped it by another pool.

* * *

"No sign of her."

"Do dead bodies float?" asked Resa.

"Not usually, but somehow I hoped to see evidence that she was finally gone. You can never be sure with someone like Cyan."

"Well, there's no reason to stand here staring at this pool. What do you expect to happen?"

Just then Garin came tumbling out of the pool, knocking Nob to the ground. Resa screamed but was soon bowled over by the diving Haldiel. Alyndra and Yofie floated to the surface and crawled out of the other side of the pool.

"Why Cyril! What are you doing here?"

Stunned by the welcome, Garin stuttered, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," said Nob. "I understand you wanting to find your mother's body and all. But how did you hold your breath under water so long? And how is it that all these people are with you? I think you have some explaining to do."

Garin looked at Alyndra. Alyndra looked at Haldiel. And Haldiel looked at Yofie. Then a guinea pig came flying out of the pool.

"Whoa! I just never get enough of that! What a ride!"


	33. Chapter 33

Jeremy took one look at the paper and cringed. A note from someone named Tumnus. Could he stop by his flat that afternoon. Jeremy shook his head. He had a tight schedule and couldn't possibly cancel it. His assistant stood waiting.

"So what do I tell him?" asked Mara, twirling her pencil. "He was very insistent that I get back to him with an answer."

"You've seen my schedule." Jeremy threw the note across his desk, in her direction. "Give him the standard excuse. If he persists have Peters handle it."

"Fine." Mara picked up the note and walked to the door, pausing before she left. "I just thought you might be interested since it involved that woman."

Jeremy didn't even raise his head. He was reading a file from the top of a stack on his desk.

"What woman?" he said absent mindedly, reading on.

"Oh, you know." Mara watched him closely for his reaction. "That woman. The red head."

Jeremy continued to read, then raised his head in sudden anticipation. "The red head? You don't mean Jim's daughter, do you?"

"No, you know who I mean," Mara teased. "The red head. He says she can use your help."

Jeremy rose from his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "She needs my help?"

"Yes, he told me it was most urgent. And can I get back to him as soon as possible."

"Tell him I'll be there at two." He grabbed his coat and hurried out the door, leaving the file he had been reading open on his desk.

"Don't you need the address?" she asked as he hurried past her, towards the elevator.

"I know where she lives," he said, pressing the down button repeatedly. He turned and pointed to Mara. "Now make sure you call him. And cancel all my appointments."

The doors opened and he hurried onto the elevator. Mara could see his smile as the doors shut. She turned and went back to her desk.

"I knew he'd do it. Now where is that number?"

* * *

Garin acted quickly, pinning Nob to the ground. "I'm sorry. But I will have to detain you. It's for your own good. Really."

"I'm sorry. But I will have to ask you to release my husband," said Resa, cocking a revolver aimed at Garin.

Garin got off Nob quickly. Nob dusted off his clothes.

"I'm surprised at you, Cyril. I wouldn't think you could ever treat us this way," said Resa.

"A lot of good it did serving his all those pastries. Giving him extras," said Nob. "Why I think you would have starved to death if not for me and Resa. And now you go and treat us like this."

Resa continued to hold the gun, ready to use it. "I always thought you were different than that no account mother of yours."

"Don't say too much," said Nob.

"But I guess you're just like her," Resa went on. "Well, did you find her in that pool? What good will she do you now?"

Garin just stood staring at them.

Nob scratched his head. "I'm asking you again. How did you all hold your breath under water so long?"

"Speak up, Cyril," said Resa. "Tell us what mischief you've been up to. No doubt your mother's behind it."

Garin still did not speak. No one said anything. It seemed they were all just waiting for something to happen to resolve this standoff. Finally someone spoke up.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," said Alyndra.

"Shh!" said Garin. "Be quiet."

"I will not. I'm not sitting here with these people another minute," she said to Garin. "This is not Cyril. This is Queen Susan's son, Garin. He is the twin of Cyril, whom you all apparently are familiar with. Cyril is not actually Cyan's son at all. But that doesn't matter because he is…" she hesitated, wanting to choose her words carefully. "He is far away, in another land. Garin is doing me a great service and taking me to my mother."

"Really, Alyndra," said Garin. "I don't think they require the whole story."

Resa showed Garin the gun. "Let the girl talk. We want to know everything."

"I am Alyndra, the long lost daughter of King Rabadash and Queen Rajiisha," said Alyndra, with all the regal composure she could muster. "I was stolen away as an infant. But I have been reunited with my father. He is unable to return at this time." She stepped forward. "Now put down your weapon and let us pass."

Resa looked more closely at Garin.

"Then you're not Cyril?" She waved her gun. The others took a step back.

"No, I am not," Garin admitted. "I am Garin, the son of Susan and Col. I grew up in the castle with Queen Rajiisha. Now, who are you? And where do you come from?"

Finally, Resa put away her gun and laughed. "Well, if that ain't the darnest thing. You are the spitting image of Cyril."

"Actually Cyril isn't his name," said Garin. "He is Gar, my older brother, who was stolen away at birth, just as Alyndra was, by that evil midwife, Masha."

"Masha did that?" asked Resa. "She's known for her goings on, but I never…"

"Well, I guess we can trust you with our secret," said Nob. Resa gave him a glaring look. "Oh, come one Resa. It's come down to it. If what you say is true, then we all need to work together. We are kinfolk of Melly, who works in the palace. She has asked us to keep an eye on Cyan and Masha. We came to see Melly today, but she's no where to be found."

"Yes, we know," said Alyndra. "She is in the distant land we came from."

"Oh, is she safe?" asked Resa.

"Yes, safer there than we are here," said Garin. "I think it would be advisable if we all sought a more secluded area to continue our discussion. You're right Nob, we need to work together. I especially could use your assistance. But there are guards that patrol these woods. Let's retreat to a safe area that few people know of."

"What is that?" asked Nob.

"A tunnel," answered Garin. "Now, no more discussion or speaking. We need to be quiet. Follow me."


	34. Chapter 34

Rajiisa had just drifted off to sleep, when suddenly she awoke with a start. Someone was in her bedroom. She couldn't see them or hear them, but she knew they were there. All her muscles were tense. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to make any noise. Slowly she moved her hand from under the sheets and began lowering it to the floor. She had to move closer to the edge of the bed. The sheets made the slightest noise. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

"Pssst. Rajiisha, are you awake?" a barely audible voice came from the direction of the balcony.

Quickly, Rajiisha reached down and drew her sword, extending it in the direction of the voice.

"Come out, whoever you are," She said firmly, trying not to sound frightened. "Show yourself."

Something jumped onto the bed. She jumped off the bed, sword in hand, ready to strike.

"Here I am, but you'll have to light the lamp to see me," the voice said. "Don't be frightened. It's only me, Achilles."

"Achilles, you dear." Rajiisha put her sword down on the bed.

"Careful," said Achilles, just narrowly stepping out of the way of the sharp edge. "You could hurt someone with that."

Rajiisha lit the lamp on the table beside her bed. There he was, her little furry friend, looking somewhat wider, but none the worse for the wear. She scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him.

"How glad I am to see you, my little friend."

"I'm glad to see you too. Just turn me loose a bit. I need to breath."

She loosened her hold and held him out for inspection.

"You're doing well, I see. Not missing too many meals."

"Speaking of meals, I missed dinner tonight," said Achilles. "Do you think there's any cake left in the kitchen?"

Rajiisha laughed. It had been quite some time since she had laughed. It felt good.

"Here." She brought out a tray from a sideboard. "There are some biscuits from this morning." She watched him nibble at a biscuit. "I hope they are not too stale."

"Food fit for a queen," said Achilles, as he finished the biscuit. Then he leaned forward and whispered, "Can we speak candidly, or do the walls have ears?"

Rajiisa shook her head and whispered, "as big as bunny rabbits. Let us not concern ourselves with matters of importance. It is time to rest." She put him on a pillow near her own. "Here sleep beside me. You can be my guard. Tomorrow you can tell me of your travels. You've been visiting a pretty guinea pig, no doubt."

"You know, Queen, that you stole my heart years ago. I am content to be your lap pet." He turned three times around on the pillow, as if to create a small nest for himself. "I will stay by your side tonight and every night and act as your guard."

Rajiisha slipped in between the covers and then gently began to stroke the back of the little creature.

"What a comfort you are to me. Thank you for returning."

"I beg you, forgive me for being gone so long."

He began to purr, just as he had for Susan, so many years ago. Soon he was fast asleep. Rajiisha continued to stroke his fur until she too drifted off to sleep, leaving her hand on his back, as if to make certain he really was there beside her.

* * *

Justin took the jelly out of the refrigerator. "What is this?"

"It's a desert," answered Charles. He quickly took it out of Justin's hand. A paper fluttered to the floor.

"It looks like something from the bottom of a fish tank," noted Justin.

Charles took a spoonful of green. It wiggled on of his spoon.

"It's alive!" said Justin.

"Very funny." Charles took a bite of the green slime. He then proceeded to spoon more into his bowl. "It's really quite tasty. I used to live on this stuff when I was a kid."

"That explains it," said Jimmy grinning.

"Very funny, I happen to know your mum gave you this stuff too." Charles took a bite and then another. Finally he finished the bowl and put it in the sink. "You should try it, Justin. You'd like it."

"Thank you, but I prefer pastries."

Justin left the room, just as Tumnus walked in. "Oh, you found my little experiment."

"What experiment?" asked Charles.

"Miller was trying to come up with a new explosive late last night. After he fell asleep I found this package and followed the directions, only adding a new ingredient." Tumnus picked up the bowl very carefully with both hands. "I can't wait to show him."

Just then they heard a low rumbling sound. It was coming from Charles.

"What's that?" asked Tumnus. "Are you hungry, Charles? I can make a sandwich for you."

Charles began to turn pale. His lips turned grey. "I think I'm going to faint."

"Catch him!" cried Jimmy. "He ate a bomb!"

Jimmy, who was much smaller than Charles, and Tumnus, the dwarf, got under Charles and attempted to hold him up. But Charles was an immovable force and was soon lying across both of them, trapping them with his large girth.

"Are we in danger?" asked Jimmy.

"I would say so," answered Tumnus. "That bowl was full of plastic explosives. I can't imagine how he could eat it."

"Charles will eat anything." Jimmy looked over and saw a note on the floor. "What is that?"

"That is my note saying to leave this alone. I put it on the green slime."

"We've got to get some help," said Jimmy. "Is it safe to call for help? Or would that set it off?"

"I think our best option is to be very quiet and move as little as possible," answered Tumnus.

They heard the door knocker in the distance. It shook the whole apartment.

"Careful," said Tumnus. "Oh, I wish I had put on on smaller knocker."

They heard voices in the distance. They came closer. It was Miller and someone else. They opened the kitchen door.

"Tumnus, whatever are you doing? Wrestling? And in the kitchen!" said Miller. "This is Mr. Jeremy Jameson. I believe you invited him here. Now stop playing around."

"We are not playing around," Tumnus answered in a soft voice. "Mr. Jameson, I'm so glad you were able to come by."

"Well, I don't know what this is all about," said Jeremy, a bit put off. "But my understanding was that the young woman, I believe her name is Alyndra, required my assistance. Since she is not presently here, I will be going on my way." He turned to leave.

Tumnus reached out to him with his free hand. "No, don't go. In fact, it's very fortuitous that you would come by at such a time." He gave a nervous little laugh. "You see, my very large friend here has just eaten some plastic explosives. He has fainted and we are pinned underneath him. I believe you may know how to handle this?"

Jeremy gave him a quizzical look. "Eaten plastic explosives? Whatever are you up to here?"

"You have no idea," said Jimmy, whose head was pinned under Charles's shoulder.

"Are you serious? Has he really consumed an explosive?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, he has," said Jimmy, with a muffled voice. "I saw him eat it. His stomach rumbled and then he fainted."

"Well, I had better call for the bomb squad. Otherwise you may blow out the side of the building."

"It wouldn't be the first time that has happened," said Tumnus.

"Then this is common for you? Are you certain you want my help?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, yes, please call the bomb squad," said Tumnus.

"Could you show me to the phone?" asked Jeremy. "In the mean time, stay very quiet. No sudden moves."

"I couldn't move if I tried," said Jimmy.

Miller showed Jeremy to the living room.

Just then there was a large rumbling sound from Charles's abdomen.

"I don't know about you, Jimmy," said Tumnus. "But I think this may be it."

"My mother will kill me if she finds out that I died because of Charles's exploding belly," said Jimmy. "After all those years in the war. To finally go like this."

"Yes, it's not quite the hero's story is it? My father would hardly be proud of me either," said Tumnus.

Charles's stomach let out another loud rumble and he groaned. He began to wake up.

"What's going on here?" he said. "Jimmy, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Catching you," replied Jimmy.

Charles stood up quickly. "I think I need to use the facilities." He ran down the hall, followed by Jimmy and Tumnus.

"Charles, be careful!" said Tumnus. "No sudden moves!"

"I'm not the one that's moving!" said Charles.

Suddenly the whole flat shook. Smoke came out from under the door. They could hear Charles groaning inside.

Miller and Jeremy came running from the living room.

"What happened?" asked Miller.

"I don't know," said Tumnus. "But I believe he may still be alive."

The door opened. Charles stumbled out. A billow of smoke and debri followed him.

"I'm sorry about your wall, Mr. Tumnus," said Charles. "I don't think I'll ever eat jelly again."


	35. Chapter 35

Jeremy was sitting on the sofa, having a cup of tea with Mr. Tumnus.

"So you say this girl, Alyndra, has gone missing?"

"Not exactly missing," said Tumnus. "She left the country."

"Is she safe?" asked Jeremy. "Has there been any foul play?"

"I believe she is safe," said Tumnus. "She took her two servants with her. So she's not alone."

"Then I can't understand why you called me," said Jeremy. "Unless you wanted assistance with your explosives experiments. They seem to have gone wrong."

"Yes, well, I would rather appreciate your assistance with one matter," replied Tumnus, not quite knowing how to put his request. "You see we have need of a frog man."

"A frog man?" asked Jeremy. "Do you mean a diver? Why would you require a diver in the middle of London?" He put down his tea cup. "You're not planning on planting a bomb in the Thames or something?"

"No, no. No such thing." Tumnus hesitated. "We're wanting to conduct an experiment. It's in a secret location. But we need someone to do a little diving for us."

"And why contact me?" asked Jeremy.

"Mr. Miller said that he recognized your name on the card. He has reason to believe that you are the Jeremy Jameson who was the expert diver in covert operations."

"If I was, I would certainly need more information than you are giving me. Tell me, Mr. Tumnus, are you a representative of a foreign country?"

"In a way I am. And in a way I am not." Tumnus paused for a moment. "But I can honestly say most of my concerns are within the confines of this building."

"I'd like to know more about you and your associates," said Jeremy. "But before we go any further. First tell me exactly what you want me to do for you."

"I want you to dive for treasure."

"Oh, come now Mr. Tumnus. Dive for treasure? How very droll." He stood up. "Thank you for the tea. I'm not sure what you are up to here, but I am certain it is not all legal. But I will let it pass, out of deference to Alyndra. Now, I must get back to the office. Good day, sir." He put on his hat and headed toward the door.

"Alyndra is a princess. We need someone to dive for some articles in her country."

Jeremy turned. "You want me to travel to her country and do some diving?"

"Yes, only it would require a certain amount of secrecy," said Tumnus. "You would need to promise not to give out the location or the nature of your work. It would be absolutely necessary that you tell no one. Not even you superiors."

Jeremy stood staring at the door for a moment. "When are you planning your expedition?"

"As soon as possible."

"How long would I be gone?"

"Ah, that's the beauty of it all," said Tumnus. "It would require little or no time at all."

"How can that be?"

"Trust me," said Tumnus. "It's possible."

"I have a few things I need to tie up at the office. I could return in two hours. Is that soon enough?"

"Yes, I will await you."

"I suppose I will furnish my own tanks."

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot help you with that."

"I will be back with my equipment."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me later, after I retrieve your treasure."

* * *

Jeremy blew into his office. "Mara, I have some things for you to do."

Mara picked up her pad and pencil.

"First of all, find out all you can on Mr. Tumnus. Then do a little investigating on that building he lives in. I want to know about any police reports, who lives there and what are their backgrounds, etc, etc."

"Yes."

"Then find out if there is any royalty with a princess named Alyndra."

"Right." Mara wrote down the information.

"And Mara, I'm going to be gone for a few days. Reschedule what you can, and what you can't, give to Harry. And Mara, one more thing." Jeremy briefly wondered if he would later regret this. "Don't tell anyone. Just say I'm going to see my mother for a few days."

"Yes, sir," said Mara. "Mum's the word. Do you want me to contact you with the information?"

"No, just have it ready for me when I come back." He picked up his briefcase and locked his desk. "And Mara."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Jeremy walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button repeatedly. Mara looked up from her desk and saw him smiling, just as the elevator doors were closing.

"Alyndra, that's an unusual name. Let's start with that one."

* * *

"Tumnus, you didn't. You had no right to involve him." It was Rabadash. Tumnus had just explained his plan. "Sometimes I think you are doing anything you can to forestall my return to Nelirion."

"Come now, Rabadash," said Tumnus. "You've known me too long to doubt my loyalty to you."

"You try my patience." Rabadash paced the floor. "What will Rajiisha think? A strange girl shows up and claims to be her daughter. Surely, I need to return and tell Rajiisa all I know."

"Rajiisa and Alyndra will be much safer if you stay here," said Tumnus. "If you return it is bound to provoke a military coup."

"I think he's right about that," said Miller. "Although I can't agree with you on involving this Jameson. I should have never told you about him."

"I think he will come through for us," said Tumnus. "I know it's just a hunch and a long shot, but if I'm right it will make everything much easier for us."

"I can't see how it will make any difference," said Stevan. "Tumnus, I'm beginning to agree with Rabadash. I think we should all return to Nelirion. There are too many loose threads. We need to go to Nelirion and see how things are progressing."

"You just want to go and find Mrs. Rogers," said Miller. "Admit it, Stevan."

"Okay, I do," said Stevan. "I have this sinking feeling that she's in trouble. And I don't like sitting her in the flat, just waiting for things to happen."

"We need you and Rabadash to be here in case Gar and John return," said Tumnus. "If Gar goes back through the wardrobe that could ruin everything. And if he finds we have all left, especially you, Rabadash, that is exactly what he will do."

"Okay, okay. I will do as you say," said Rabadash. "Only know this, Tumnus. If you do not return from Nelirion soon, I will follow you."

"Fair enough," said Tumnus. "Now we don't have much time. Help me with the map."


	36. Chapter 36

The blonde girl went out to gather eggs. She hated doing it. She'd rather not think about where eggs came from when she sat down to eat them. Unfortunately, it was a necessity in this new life of hers. She picked off the few small feathers that stuck to some of eggs.

"Ugh! Couldn't you be neater?" she asked the hens.

She brought them into the kitchen. "Here they are Madame. Fresh eggs."

"Thank you, Gizelle." The woman looked at the girl. Her hair was beginning to grow out, just past her shoulders in blonde curls. She was wearing a frown along with her long cotton skirt and blouse. "Would you do me another favor? I need some bread. Would you go to the bakery for me?" She handed the girl some coins and added a few extra. "And you might buy some of those sweets you like. Be sure to save some for me."

The girl's countenance changed instantly. She smiled and put the coins in her satchel she always wore at her waist. "I will be sure to buy some with the cherry filling for you."

Louise smiled. "Yes, those are the ones. Pick them out for me. Make sure they are fresh."

"Yes, Madame," Gizelle said over her shoulder as she slammed the door.

Louise hoped that someday the girl would fit in. But deep in her heart she doubted it.

* * *

Jeremy slung the oxygen tank over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. Wishing the place had an elevator, he finally reached the second floor landing. A gentleman with long flowing black hair stepped out of a flat. He examined Jeremy and Jeremy examined him. Must be an Italian or something. Jeremy contemplated the possible political leanings of such a man. Possibly an anarchist. The man ran ahead of him and up a flight of stairs, into one of the flats. He wondered what Mara would discover when she investigated the building's occupants.

Finally Jeremy reached the top floor. He placed the tank next to the large wooden door. What kind of door was this? Is it possible that Alyndra really was a princess from a foreign land? He knocked on the door, being careful not to use the knocker this time, knowing their proclivity for explosives.

Tumnus looked through a peep hole and then opened the door. What a strange little man.

"Hello, hello," as if to make Jeremy doubly welcomed. "Come in, come in." Once again the double emphasis. "I've been waiting for you. I see you brought along your equipment."

"Yes, I am prepared. I should have left it in the entry way and avoided carrying it up. But I couldn't be certain that someone might not abscond it," said Jeremy placing the tank down for a moment. "Shall we go now? You can fill me in on the particulars on the way to the body of water." Jeremy prepared to hoist the tank onto his shoulder again.

"No need for that," said Tumnus. "Sit down for a moment." He pulled out a chair for the man and sat down at the table in front of Susan's fireplace. He poured a cup of tea for Jeremy and himself.

"I'm glad you've come. I wasn't certain that you would. There are a few things we should discuss."

"Yes, fire away."

"First of all, as I have said before, it is absolutely necessary to have the utmost secrecy. As you might say 'top secret'." Tumnus smiled. "This is for our purposes and also, as you will see, to protect your own reputation."

Jeremy frowned. He wondered if this was some kind of clandestine activity he would later regret.

Mr. Tumnus smiled. "Don't worry. We're not asking you to kill anyone." He hesitated. "At least not yet." He cleared his throat and went on. "Now, I will have to blindfold you."

"Blindfold me?" asked Jeremy. "No, I can not allow that."

"I assure you, you must. It will be for only a few minutes. Once we are outside, I will take off the blindfold."

"This sounds very suspicious."

"Yes, I can see where you would think that." Mr. Tumnus put his hand on top of Jeremy's, as he had a habit of doing with his closest friends. "I believe you are not afraid of taking risks. No doubt you are a man of adventure. You could tell many stories, if allowed to, am I right?"

Jeremy nodded. He wondered where this was going.

"Well, I am offering you the greatest adventure of your career. I believe that this is one adventure you will not regret."

Jeremy looked into the man's eyes. He thought he was fairly good at reading people. And for some reason, he trusted this Mr. Tumnus.

"Very well. There is no time like the present," said Jeremy. "Let us begin."

They rose from the table. Jeremy obligingly leaned over and allowed Tumnus to blindfold him. Tumnus helped him with his equipment.

"Comfortable enough?"

"Yes."

Tumnus took Jeremy's arm and led him down the hallway.

"You're not taking me to that blown out water closet, are you?"

"No," chuckled Tumnus. "Just this way."

They rounded the corner. Tumnus had turned off the lights in the spare room. He felt for the door to the wardrobe.

"You'll have to crawl in."

Tumnus followed Jeremy into the wardrobe, assisting him with his equipment. Then he pushed past him and opened the door. He climbed out and led Jeremy into the woods. He placed several branches over the door to the wardrobe to disguise it.

"Here we are."

Tumnus took off the blindfold. Jeremy looked around and then rubbed his eyes.

"How did you do that? I know we didn't walk down any stairs." Then he saw the pools. "I suppose you want me to dive into these pools?"

"Only one of them."

Tumnus walked over to the pool. Jeremy followed and prepared to put on his tank. Tumnus stopped him.

"That won't be necessary. Not yet. Just follow me."

Then Tumnus jumped into a pool, disappearing into its depths. Jeremy stared at the ripples on the surface, wondering if he was coming out again.

"Well, he said follow him. I know I can hold my breath as long as he can."

Jeremy jumped into the pool, carrying his diving equipment along with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Mrs. Rogers tugged at her short jacket. It was a little tight. But that couldn't be helped. She was grateful for any clothes that remotely fit her. She had spent most of the night, skulking through shadows, scouring out laundry lines looking for something that would make her blend in. After several hours, she finally found it. A short peplum jacket and a long flowing skirt. She had pinned her hair up to disguise it's short length. From what she could see she so far, she had stumbled into a world akin to the 1800's with a technical twist.

Last night, under cover of the darkness, while she was foraging for clothing one of the flying machines had flown low over her head. She braced herself, fearing discovery. Then something struck her on the head, knocking her down. Fortunately, the object that struck her was a pocket book full of coins.

In the morning she started wandering the streets, looking for a restaurant. The scent of freshly baked bread wafted past her. Following the aroma to a bakery, she opened the door and a little bell rang overhead. She joined the queue. The aroma of the baked goods was wonderful. She took a deep breath. The bread smelled delicious but mixed with it was something else.

She looked around. She expected to see someone familiar, but all she saw were strangers. She took another deep breath. No doubt about it. Along with the aroma of fresh bread was the scent of Narnia. Leaning forward, she sniffed the hair of the young woman ahead of her. She was certain, the girl was Narnian. She tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss. I was wondering if you could advise me," said Mrs. Rogers. "You see, I'm not from around here."

The blonde girl turned and looked at Mrs. Rogers. She stumbled back in amazement.

"Princess Rinora! What are you doing here?" asked Gizelle. "Have you come to rescue me?"

* * *

"I still don't quite understand, but I suppose we have to trust you," said Nob. "I do think it's high time you got to Queen Rajiisha."

"And you agree to help me?" asked Garin.

"Anything you need, son," said Resa.

"You'll need someone with our knowledge of the village and Cyan's acquaintances in order to pull this off," said Nob.

"Just come by the bakery, day or night," said Resa. "We live over the bakery. So just use the signal and we'll come down and open the door for you."

"Cyril, or Gar, as you call him, was always coming by so it won't be anything out of the ordinary," said Nob. "If you can, come tonight, after dusk."

"I will do my best," said Garin. "Now, we must leave you. Let's all exit the tunnel and then our ways must part."

"Make certain to use the code words we gave you," said Nob. "Then we will know it's you and not Cyril, I mean Gar."

"I'll remember," said Garin, stepping out of the tunnel. "Straight ahead through the bushes and you should avoid the guards."

"Yes, we know," said Nob. Soon Nob and Resa had disappeared into the bushes.

"Now, Alyndra, are you ready to meet your mother?" asked Garin.

"I have been ready all my life," answered Alyndra.

"Then let us proceed," said Garin. "And remember, I do all the talking. I have to convince her first."

The three of them nodded in agreement and Garin led them around the palace to the front entrance.

* * *

Jeremy leapt out of the pool, only to find Tumnus pacing about.

"Oh, I've done it!"

"What have you done?" asked Jeremy. Looking about he saw only a small pool and no large body of water.

"I've taken us to the wrong world…er, ah, I mean the wrong pool," said Tumnus.

"Did you say, 'the wrong world'?" asked Jeremy.

"I meant to the wrong pool…pool is what I meant," said Tumnus, trying to cover up another mistake. "I saw the pink roller and simply jumped in without looking closer at the pool."

"The pink roller?" asked Jeremy.

He looked at Tumnus. He was a fool to trust this man. What has he gotten himself into? He's taken him to some secret location and he didn't know how to return.

"Did you drug me?" asked Jeremy. "Was there something in that tea to make me hallucinate?" He reached out and felt the brick wall in front of him. It seemed real enough. But maybe that's how it is when one is drugged. Maybe it all seems real.

"I did not drug you," said Tumnus. "It will only take us a little longer." Tumnus began to talk to himself as he paced back and forth, between the brick walls. "What if Mrs. Rogers made the same mistake? What if Mrs. Rogers has come to this world instead of Nelirion?"

"There it is. You said it again, 'this world'." Now Jeremy began to wonder if Tumnus partook of hallucinogens. Or maybe he was mad. "I demand that you take me back to that flat. The deal is off. You can find another…"

There was a sudden whirling noise overhead. Jeremy looked up to see a man in a seat attached to a propeller flying above the buildings. He followed, trying to keep the man in sight. Then the alley opened up to a train yard. It was full of large beautiful locomotives made of lustrous metal. And all around them in the sky were individual people flying in contraptions consisting of little else than a seat and a propeller. Some sported plums.

Tumnus had followed him. They both stood gawking at the scene.

"I must be frank with you, Mr. Jameson," said Tumnus. "We have entered another world through a portal. And I have no idea where we are."


	38. Chapter 38

"Now I know I'm hallucinating," said Jeremy. "Or this is a dream. Yes, a very vivid dream. All I need to to is lie down for a while. If I can go back to sleep then I can wake up."

Mr. Tumnus shook his head. "I don't think that will change things."

"Let's go back into the alley. We can rest for awhile," said Jeremy. "If I could just shut my eyes for awhile this will all go away."

"Not a bad idea," said Tumnus. Then I can have a chance to think this through.

Suddenly a whirling image swooped down beside them.

"Hey, what's this?" It was a bobby wearing a high helmet and welding a club. "What's in your tank?"

"Yes, officer, can I help you?" Tumnus spoke up first.

"I said, what's in your tank?" He tapped the side of Jeremy's oxygen tank. "Declare it."

"It's oxygen," said Jeremy dutifully as he studied the bobby's flying machine that he had just stepped out of. "It all seems so real," Jeremy mumbled to himself.

"Oxygen, eh?" The officer scrutinized Jeremy and Tumnus. "You're not from around here are you?" He touched Tumnus's tweed lapel. "What kind of coat is this?"

"It's tweed, my good man," said Tumnus. "Now if you just let us go on our way. We must deliver the oxygen."

"Where are you taking it to?" asked the bobby. "And why would anyone need oxygen? Isn't there plenty of air around?" The bobby took a deep breath.

"Why yes, there is. We were simply…" Tumnus was interrupted by Jeremy.

"It's for diving, I use it for diving," answered Jeremy.

"Diving? Like in those diving contraptions they wear? Where is your diving suit?" asked the bobby.

Tumnus realized that this line of inquiry was not going anywhere and the sooner they could extricate themselves, the better.

"Actually, Officer. It's a part of a new therapy I'm testing," said Tumnus. "And I'm running late. Please allow us to pass."

The officer thought about it for a moment and then agreed. "All right, move along. But don't let me see you peddling that stuff on the streets." He got back into his flying machine and left abruptly.

"Let's get back into that alley before someone stops us again," said Tumnus. "You can have your nap and I can re-evaluate our situation."

* * *

Mrs. Rogers and Gizelle sat down at a small table in the bakery. They served a hot drink that tasted like a mixture of hot chocolate and coffee.

"This is quite good," said Mrs. Rogers. "What is it called?"

"Mocha," replied Gizelle. "Here, you can have some of my sweets."

Mrs. Rogers chose a biscuit. "You know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"I'm not surprised," said Gizelle. "I was just a young girl when you left. My name is Gizelle. I am the daughter of Seymore."

"Seymore?" Mrs. Rogers took a bite of the biscuit while she thought back to her days in Narnia. "Wasn't there a Mr. Seymore in my father's court? Yes, I remember you! You were the blonde girl."

"Yes, you were always so kind to me," said Gizelle. "You would always speak with me."

"How did you come to this world?" asked Mrs. Rogers, taking another sip of mocha.

"One day I saw you, your brother and friends going into a cave. I followed you in. Suddenly you disappeared. It shocked me so much that I ran out of the cave."

"I'm sure you didn't know what to think."

"The next day, I became so curious that I went back into the cave to explore it," said Gizelle. "Only this time I went too far and disappeared."

"Did you meet the professor?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"No, I didn't meet anyone. I walked around a house for awhile. When I didn't see you or your friends, I panicked. I ran back into the wardrobe. Only this time I found myself in the woods with all the pools of water. I wandered around, finally resting by a tree. I must have slept for a long time. Occasionally, I would arouse and look around. But I was so very tired that I would go back to sleep. Then a few months ago when I woke up, I forced myself to walk around. I decided to bathe in one of the pools. But when I went into the water, there was no bottom. I sank until I came into this place. I was discovered by a kind gentleman. He took me to Madame Moussad. She has taken care of me."

"My dear, you must have slept for years in the woods."

"All I want is to return to Narnia," said Gizelle. "Please, take me back there. You know the way."

Mrs. Rogers thought for a moment. She couldn't bear to tell the girl that Narnia no longer existed. Not yet. "It's very difficult to go to Narnia."

"Please, whatever you do, don't leave me here," pleaded Gizelle. "Please, take me with you. I beg you to take me away from this place."

"Are you sure you want to leave Madame Moussad?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "You said she's been kind to you."

"She has been kind to me, but she is trying to make me go and earn my living in one of the factories." Gizelle looked around and spoke softly. "The factories are horrible. People work at machines for ten to twelve hours a day. The machines are not safe. And when they take the injured to the hospitals…Oh, it's horrible what they do to them. See that man in the corner? He has been treated in the hospital."

Mrs. Rogers looked over at a man holding a cup of mocha with a mechanical arm.

"Please, take me away from this place. Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go now," said Mrs. Rogers, seeing the fear in the girl's eyes. "I will take you back to the pool. We may not go to Narnia, but you will be safe with me. I promise."

"Oh, thank you, Princess Rinora," said Gizelle. "I am forever in your debt."


	39. Chapter 39

Rajiisha was resting on a couch beside the pool in the main hall. Achilles was lying on a pillow beside her.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor. Do you want to see him?" asked the guard.

"Who is the visitor?" asked Rajiisha.

"It is Garin. He has returned to the palace."

"Garin? There is no need for Garin to ask for admittance," scolded the queen. "He is a member of the royal household and as such, is allowed to come and go as he pleases."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied the guard. "But he has several people with him who are not from Nelirion."

"If they are with Garin, they are welcome in the palace. Show them in."

The guard opened the door and Garin strode in, followed by two women and a man.

"Queen Rajiisa, how very good to see you in good health," said Garin.

"I am so glad you have returned," said Rajiisa. "I only wish that you had not been gone so long."

"I beg your forgiveness," said Garin. "But there were extenuating circumstances."

"And who are your friends?" asked Rajiisa. "Aren't you going to introduce them to me?"

Alyndra moved toward the queen in anticipation.

"These are my friends," replied Garin, wanting to keep their identity a secret until they could speak privately. "I was hoping that you would take us on a tour of your rose garden. Would that be possible?"

Rajiisa understood. The rose garden was one of the few places that was free from the spies in the palace. Alyndra, however, did not understand.

"Rose garden? You want to look at roses at a time like this? I demand that you introduce us."

Garin tried to signal Alyndra with his forefinger over his lips. "Why yes, how very thoughtless of me. Queen Rajiisa, this is Alyndra, my friend."

"Princess Alyndra," corrected Haldiel. "She is a princess."

"Yes, Princess Alyndra." Garin approached Alyndra and whispered in her ear. "Alyndra, we must speak in secret. There are spies in the palace."

"Princess Alyndra, how very nice to meet you," Rajiisa took her cue from Garin. "Now we will go to the rose garden."

She took Alyndra's arm and led her through a door opening onto the grounds. They walked down the path to the rose garden, followed by Garin, Yofie and Haldiel.

"The rose garden is where Garin's mother, Susan, and I would often sit and converse. I do hope you like it. I believe we have some of the fines roses in the land."

They finally reached the rose garden. Garin pulled out a chair for Rajiisa and Alyndra. He then sat down.

"My queen, is this still the best of places to converse?" Garin asked.

"It is," replied Rajiisa. "As far as I know, we can still speak frankly here without fear of being overheard."

"Haldiel, please keep an eye out for us," asked Garin. "Make certain no one is in the area."

Haldiel went in one direction, Yofie in the other.

"They are Haldiel and Yofie," said Alyndra. "They followed me when I escaped my father's, or should I say, adopted father's palace."

"This all sounds exciting," said Alyndra. "And why did you need to escape your adopted father's palace?"

"He was planning on marrying me to a very cruel man," said Alyndra. "It was Gar and Mrs. Rogers who rescued me."

"Mrs. Rogers rescued you?" Rajiisa laughed. "That sounds like Princess Rinora. Do you know that she also rescued me from a tower? That is how I met her."

"Yes, my father told me that story," said Alyndra.

"And who is Gar?" asked Rajiisa. She looked at Garin. "Sounds like one of your relatives."

"He is my long lost brother that Aslan instructed Rabadash to find in Susan's world," answered Garin.

"And where is this long lost brother of yours?" asked Rajiisa. "I want to meet him."

"In good time," said Garin. "He was raised by Cyan, as her own son." He looked at the queen and then Alyndra. "There have been some questions as to his loyalty to Nelirion and to you and the king."

"And I suppose my husband is staying in Susan's world, in England, to take care of this issue?" asked Rajiisa.

Garin looked over at Haldiel who gave him a thumbs up. "We are concerned that if he returns it would provoke a military coop."

"Yes, I think you are correct. There are many traitors, even here in the palace," said Rajiisa. She looked around and then relaxed for a moment. "But at least you have returned. I will have you to help me."

"Tumnus and Mrs. Rogers have come up with a plan," said Garin. "It will require me to leave. I am to go to Gar's home and pretend to be Gar so that I can learn more about their schemes and hopefully interfere with them."

"Do you mean you are leaving me alone with these traitors?"

"I won't leave you alone," said Garin. "I am leaving your daughter with you. Remember how Aslan said to Rabadash that he was to find Susan's son and his daughter? Alyndra is your daughter."

Rajiisa ran to Alyndra and embraced her.

"My daughter?! Alyndra, you are my child?" asked Rajiisa. "How can it be?"

"You know that Masha killed your children and my mothers," explained Garin. "Except for myself and Gar, who she stole away and gave to Cyan to raise as her own. And Alyndra. She was taken to the pool to be drowned. But she was rescued by Aslan who took her to safety in another world. She was raised by a king in another world."

Rajiisa held her daughter close and kissed her cheek.

"My dearest daughter," said Rajiisa. "How are you? How was this life in another world?"

"My father is not a good king. He is corrupt." replied Alyndra. "But he was good to me as I was growing up. I was safe and well cared for. It was only when I came of age that he used me as a pawn to gain power with other kingdoms."

"And who are these other two?" said Rajiisa looking toward Haldiel and Yofie as they returned from walking among the bushes. "Are they also my children?"

"No, they are my servants," laughed Alyndra.

"Alyndra! Shh!" scolded Yofie. "You are ruining my chance to be a queen's daughter."

"I think you mean ruining your chance to be a princess," said Haldiel. "And also my chance to be a prince."

"You see?" said Alyndra. "They have been like siblings to me and now that I am finally returning home, they demand their royal status."

Rajiisa took their hands. "You may not be my children, but you will be my family. I want you all to stay with me in my palace. It has been empty too long."


	40. Chapter 40

Jeremy looked up and saw Tumnus sitting by the pool. There were the same brick walls. Nothing had changed.

"Mr. Tumnus, I demand an explanation. I want the truth and I want it now."

"I am from another world called Narnia. It no longer exists. We have traveled to this world through a portal. All we need to do to return is go back the way we came."

"I don't want any fantasy mumbo jumbo," insisted Jeremy. "Just tell me the truth."

Tumnus thought for a moment and then proceeded, "I am a operative from another country, I will not reveal the country at this time. Suffice it to say, they speak Russian. This is a part of a very careful deception targeting MI6 agents."

"I knew it!" said Jeremy jumping up and pointing his finger at Tumnus. "I thought I heard a trace of a Russian accent. You couldn't hide it from me."

"No, you're far too clever for me," said Tumnus. "And now, I will have to return you to our base of operations."

"Let me get my tanks," Jeremy picked up his equipment. "Do you intend to blindfold me?"

"That won't be necessary at this time," replied Tumnus. "But you must turn around three times and hop on one foot."

Tumnus could not resist a ruse. Jeremy obliged him with the turning and the hopping.

"Now put on your equipment," Said Tumnus. "You will need it for the dive."

"I didn't need it before."

"Just follow the instructions," replied Tumnus, chuckling as Jeremy donned his equipment.

"Now, I will perform the count down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

He never got to 5, he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Mr. Tumnus, whatever are you doing here?" It was Rogers. And she was dressed like a Gibson girl. "And who is this? A diver? Of all things!"

"Mrs. Rogers, I thought you might be here," said Tumnus, forgetting Jeremy for a moment. "And you've made a friend already?"

"Yes, Tumnus, this is Gizelle. She is Narnian," said Mrs. Rogers, all the time keeping her eye on Jeremy who was now breathing with the aid of his oxygen tank. "Why is he wearing a tank?"

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Tumnus. "How did you come to this world?"

"I went through the wardrobe into the woods. There was Cyan, about to enter the wardrobe. We struggled for a moment. She fell into a pool, pulling me in behind her."

"Cyan?" asked Tumnus. "And where is she now?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Mrs. Rogers. "I was so elated to find Gizelle, I've quite forgotten about her. She could be dead. She has had an encounter with a dragon…"

This comment about the dragon was timed perfectly for Jeremy to hear it. He had just removed his mask but was still wearing his fins.

"Dragon? You don't need to keep up the deception any longer," said Jeremy. "I know you're all Russian agents."

"Russian agents?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "What have you been telling this poor boy?"

"Later. Tell me about Cyan," said Tumnus, ignoring Jeremy for the moment.

"She's severely injured. She was covered in bandages which had blood all over them," said Mrs. Rogers. "She lay by the pool while I was looking around. When I returned she was gone. I don't know how she could have escaped. She could hardly walk even a few steps."

Gizelle held her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh, no. They must have taken her. The hospital must have taken away your friend. Oh, I fear for her!"

"Why is that?" asked Tumnus. "If it's a hospital, they will help her."

"It's not like that," replied Gizelle. "Their idea of healing is to remove any defective parts and replace them with mechanical ones. It is horrible what they do to people!"

"Why is it allowed?" asked Mrs. Rogers.

"The people are told that they are being improved," said Gizelle. "And they believe it."

Mrs. Rogers and Tumnus looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. As much as they hated Cyan, it was difficult to think of leaving her in such a situation.

"What can we do about it?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "You see she is not exactly our friend, but still…"

"There is a man," said Gizelle. "He is the one who found me here in the train station. He watches the goings on here. I can ask him for information. He will know if someone was removed by the hospital. But I must hurry. We must leave here as soon as possible."

Gizelle quickly exited the alley.

"Wait, Gizelle!" Mrs. Rogers ran after her. Mr. Tumnus ran after Mrs. Rogers.

"Oh, bother!"

And Jeremy ran after Mr. Tumnus, wearing his tank on his back, his fins and mask dangling around his neck. When he finally caught up with Tumnus, he was standing behind a building with Mrs. Rogers. They were spying on the girl, Gizelle who was speaking with a man wearing a stove pipe hat and tails.

"You certainly went to a lot of trouble for this," said Jeremy.

"Shhh!" said Tumnus.

They could just barely make out the conversation between the man and the girl.

"Gizelle, how good of you to come by and see me," said the man. "How are you and Madame Moussad getting along?"

Gizelle cringed. "That is not why I am here. I must have some information and I think you can help me."

"Yes, what is it you want to know?"

"I have a friend who has another friend who lay injured in the train yard. I believe it was yesterday. Do you know anything about her?"

"Yes," he replied. "They have taken her to the hospital. Was she very ill?"

"I am told she was near death," said Gizelle.

"Then she would have received emergency surgery. Probably by now, she's a whole different woman."

"What if she refused? Would they still perform the surgery?" asked Gizelle hopefully.

"Oh, they can't let her die, can they?" He smiled at the girl. "I am sure she will recover and be stronger than ever." He patted the girl on the back. "I hear that you are due to begin training for a position in one of the more modern factories. You should be receiving notification any day now. I hope you are very happy working there."

"Thank you for your information," answered Gizelle. "I must be leaving. I am expected."

"Give my regards to Madame Moussad."

But by then Gizelle had disappeared behind the building, running into Tumnus, Mrs. Rogers and Jeremy.

"We must go now! I will tell you later all about it. It is too late for your friend."

Gizelle ran toward the alley. Mrs. Rogers followed behind with Tumnus. Jeremy was not so fast in his fins. Soon there was a swirling image swooping down in front of him.

"So it's you again," said the bobby. He stepped out of his flying machine. "I warned you about those tanks." He pounded his club against the tanks.

"I wouldn't do that," said Jeremy.

Tumnus turned to see Jeremy speaking with the officer.

"Mrs. Rogers. You and the girl go ahead. Jump through the pool. We'll catch up with you."

He ran back to Jeremy.

"And I see your friend is here too," said the bobby. "I was telling your accomplice…"

"Ha! Accomplice," said Jeremy. "You are the accomplice. I know what you're up to. I know you're really an enemy agent."

"That's enough," said the bobby. "I'm taking you in."

He moved toward Jeremy. Jeremy found he was not so capable wearing his tanks and fins, still he was able to get in one good kick. The officer grabbed his leg and sent him sprawling on his oxygen tanks. Tumnus moved between them.

"My good man," said Tumnus. "This is all a misunderstanding. I'm sure I can explain everything."

"My little man, you'll do the explaining downtown."

He moved toward Tumnus. Jeremy took off the tanks. He swung them about, striking the officer in the head. The officer fell to the ground.

"See what they do with that in your hospitals," said Jeremy.

"Let's get out of here," cried Tumnus.

They both ran to the alley, finding Gizelle and Mrs. Rogers waiting by the pool.

"Jump in! Jump in!" cried Tumnus.

Gizelle needed no encouragement. She jumped into the pool. Mrs. Rogers was right behind her. Jeremy paused to put on his tank.

"You don't need that!" said Tumnus as he jumped into the pool dragging Jeremy and his tank along with him.

The bobby staggered into the alley, holding his bloody head and finding only a small ripple on the pool.

"Serves 'em right," he said. "That's what they get for messing with an officer."


	41. Chapter 41

"I say, I haven't had that much fun since Tunisia."

"Tunisia?" asked Tumnus.

"Yes, we were there with the French," said Jeremy. "That's all I can say."

They were sitting by the pool. Jeremy started to check his equipment.

"Everything seems fine. Now, what is it you wanted me to do?"

"I thought you were refusing to help," replied Tumnus.

"Actually, I'd like to play this one out," said Jeremy. He approached the next pool. "How about this one?"

"No! Don't jump!" Tumnus exclaimed. "I mean, that is not the pool I had in mind."

"I suppose some of these are just puddles," Jeremy extended his foot into the nearby pool, as if to test the waters. "They can't all be as spectacular as the last one."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Tumnus said under his breath. He turned to Mrs. Rogers. "I suppose you are still set on returning to Nelirion?" asked Tumnus, keeping his eye on Jeremy.

"Yes, I think that would be best," said Mrs. Rogers.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Susan's apartment and regroup?" asked Tumnus. "Jeremy and I can check on Rajiisa while you and Gizelle have some time to relax in London."

"I'd rather not," said Mrs. Rogers. She looked around at the pools. "Ah, here it is. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I believe this is the pool to Nelirion," replied Tumnus. "At least allow us to enter first. If all is well, you can follow. If not, we'll return to warn you."

"Get me out of this place," Gizelle looked around the woods. "I don't want to fall asleep here again. Don't make me wait here."

"Tumnus, you may proceed. Gizelle and I will follow." She put her arm around the girl. "Don't worry, Gizelle. We won't be here long."

"Come on, Jeremy. You won't need your equipment for this pool."

Tumnus jumped in, followed by Jeremy, who was still wearing his fins. Mrs. Rogers and Gizelle followed soon after.

"Good. There's no one about," said Tumnus after coming out of the pool. He looked at Jeremy, still wearing the fins. "You'll need to take those off. You don't want to attract attention."

Jeremy removed the fins and carried his tank over his shoulder. He followed Tumnus, who followed Mrs. Rogers and Gizelle. Tumnus turned to Jeremy.

"Let me do all the talking," said Tumnus. "I'm not certain who will be on guard."

They arrived at the palace. Soon they were ushered into Queen Rajiisa's rose garden. Garin was present, as was Alyndra, Yofie and Haldiel. Tumnus introduced Jeremy and Gizelle.

"Is this the chap Mr. Miller spoke of?" asked Garin.

"Miller, who is Miller?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, no one," mumbled Tumnus.

"Mr. Miller?" asked Haldiel. "Isn't he the one who has all of the explosives?"

"Well, yes," answered Tumnus. "He has some experience in that area. He knew of your particular expertise in dealing with underwater explosives."

"Yes," answered Jeremy, looking in Alyndra's direction. He smoothed his hair back and shifted his tank, standing up more straight.

"Well, it seems that Queen Rajiisa's great uncle had an interest in explosives."

"Yes, he did," replied Rajiisa. "He and my father used them in some of the wars."

"Rabadash said there is a rather large container of white phosphorus that has been stored," said Tumnus. "I believe it's in your lake."

"Yes, there is some white phosphorus in the lake," said Rajiisa. "Father made him store it after some of his misfires."

"Yes, white phosphorus should be stored under water," replied Jeremy. "There shouldn't be any problem retrieving it. What will it be used for? Making matches?"

"There is treasonous plot to overthrow my throne," replied Rajiisa. "I believe it was Justin who became concerned that the traitors had been diving into the lake. He thought they may have discovered the phosphorus and would use it against us."

"I will be happy to assist you, Queen Rajiisa," Jeremy looked at Alyndra. "And you, Princess Alyndra. Anything I can do to be of service."

"Fine," replied Tumnus. He turned to Garin. "Do you have the elephants ready?"

"Elephants?" asked Jeremy. "I don't work with elephants. Just show me the lake and I will dive down and get it."

"They are ready," replied Garin.

"Then let's go to the lake," said Tumnus.

"Haldiel, bring them around," said Alyndra.

Haldiel disappeared in the direction of a large barn nearby. Soon he returned with two elephants, a mother and her calf, in tow.

"Listen, I want to help," said Jeremy looking to Alyndra. "But I won't work with those creatures."

"Why?" asked Tumnus. "Are you afraid of them?"

"It's just that I had a bad experience with them," said Jeremy. "It was in Tunisia, in the war. One of my superiors decided he wanted to recount Hannibal, reenact it somehow."

"Who's Hannibal?" asked Tumnus. "And why do you keep talking about Tunisia?"

"Is that where you're from Mr. Tumnus?" asked Gizelle.

"No, of course not, I've never heard of Tunisia," replied Tumnus.

"Why do you pretend to be so ignorant?" asked Jeremy. "Certainly Russians must know of General Hannibal who attacked Rome with elephants."

"How did your General Hannibal use the elephants?" asked Tumnus.

"He's not my general, as you well know," said Jeremy. "He's from Carthage, of course."

"Did he say he's from cartilage?" asked Yofie, turning to Haldiel. "Where did you find this man, Mr. Tumnus?"

"In London," said Tumnus. "I didn't know you had elephants in England. Or are they only in the city of Tunisia?"

"You think you're all very clever," said Jeremy, turning red in the face. "But I'm onto you. You can't fool me. You're all a bunch of reds."

"I think you are the only one who is red here, Mr. Jameson," said Rajiisa. "Now, if you don't mind, we've had quite enough of your stories. You can regale us later with your tales of the English towns of Tunisia and Rome. We must get down to the work at hand. Proceed to board the elephants."

"I refuse to board an elephant," said Jeremy. "They're unstable creatures. One threw me and sat on me. I will have nothing to do with them."

"It's amazing you're here to tell the story," said Mr. Tumnus. "We'll deal with the elephants. You can ride a horse."

"I'd rather take a car or a train, if you don't mind," said Jeremy. "I don't like working with animals."

"Not to worry. Not to worry, Mr. Jameson," said Tumnus. "We'll take care of everything. Now, let's go find some phosphorus."


	42. Chapter 42

"It's going to be all right. I promise," said Tumnus. "Just get on the boat."

"But there are elephants on that boat," said Jeremy, eying the large pontoon like vessel. "If you can call it that. It looks more like a large raft."

The elephants were already on board. As were the onlookers. Rajiisa, Alyndra, Mrs. Rogers and her new charge, Gizelle, were all watching from under parasols. Alyndra waved to him. He waved back warily.

"Couldn't we take a separate boat for the humans? This craft seems unstable enough without the addition of several tons of beasts moving about on it."

"Is there a problem?" asked Rajiisa from the far end of the pontoon.

"No, there's no problem," answered Tumnus. "Mr. Jameson, we're all waiting for you. Are you coming along? Or are we to just go for a pleasure cruise?"

"Is it necessary for the queen and princess to come along?" asked Jeremy. "We are dealing with explosives."

"Queen Rajiisa is the only one who knows the location of the white phosphorus," answered Tumnus. "She was a small girl when they laid it down. Alyndra will not leave her mother."

"Then Mrs. Rogers and her friend, couldn't they leave?" asked Jeremy.

"My good man, is more accustomed to explosives than I am. She has had much more experience with them." Tumnus looked over and nodded slightly at Mrs. Rogers who smiled back. "And Gizelle will not leave her side. Yofie, as you see is helping with the elephants. That leaves you and me. Now, come along. Let's get on with it."

Reluctantly, Jeremy stepped into the boat, carrying his equipment. He would have preferred to sit closer to Alyndra and possibly speak with her, but the elephants were between them. He sat down next to Mr. Tumnus. They pushed off from the shore and were soon floating along.

There was lush vegetation on the banks and overhanging trees. They came to area with large boulders protruding from the water and the boat tilted a little. Haldiel and Yofie held onto the elephants but the younger one became skittish. It started to slip on the deck. It was getting closer to Jeremy.

"Keep that thing away from me," cried Jeremy.

But it was too late. The baby elephant slipped on the surface slamming into Jeremy. As he tried to push it away the baby cried out for its mother. The mother elephant reared up on her hind legs and raised her forelegs, coming down hard on the edge of the pontoon. The weight of the elephants in such close proximity to the side caused a tilting or listing of the pontoon. Soon all the occupants were shoved to the side creating a further shift and in a moment, a tipping of the vessel and they all went into the drink.

All Tumnus saw was the parasols floating. Then the women came up for air, treading water. They started to scramble onto the pontoon. Tumnus turned to look for Jeremy. The elephants were swimming, but Jeremy was nowhere in sight.

Jeremy's tank pulled him down into the water. He managed to put on his oxygen. Up above him were the elephants. Not wanting to deal with them, he decided to let them pass overhead. The mother was followed by the baby. He saw great globs of yellow fluid coming from the smaller elephant, try as he might he couldn't avoid it. It seemed to seek him out. Soon he was covered in the warm fluid.

….

"Rabadash, we must be going," said Miller.

"But I want to know that the boy is taken care of," Rabadash paced in front of Susan's fireplace. The embers had burned out, leaving the flat cold. But still the photos on the mantle comforted him. "He cannot follow us. Are you certain John will be able to keep him playing this game…what do you call it?"

"Rugby," answered Miller. He was putting some packages in a suitcase. "He reassures me that all is well. There are several tournaments that should keep them busy."

"It seems too simple," said Rabadash, stroking his fingers through his hair. "He was so determined to be with Alyndra. And there's the matter of his mother."

Stevan walked into the room, carrying some boxes. He sat them on the table.

"I think that's everything."

"Did you lock the door?" asked Miller.

"Yes, but it really doesn't matter," answered Stevan. "Charles is checking out of hospital today. They should be there shortly."

"How is Charles?" asked Rabadash with a slight grin on his face. "Is he able to eat now?"

"Yes, he's taking solids, as they put it," answered Miller. "He's done very well, considering. He could have been killed. As it turned out, all he needed some nursing care and he's fine."

"So they will both be here to watch over things," said Stevan. "They do know they have to guard Susan's flat, along with all your explosives, don't they?"

"Yes, I discussed it with Jimmy," said Miller. "They should be able to handle it."

Rabadash was staring at a photo of Susan and her family on the mantle piece. He remembered a distant time when he too was madly in love and would have done anything to have the woman he loved. He wondered if Gar would be easier to deal with than he was at that age. He hoped so.


	43. Chapter 43

"He's going to be all right."

Charles couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but imagined the questions.

"Yes, it was just some bad jelly," answered Jimmy. "Well, the doctor says he's seen it before. Apparently, it's not so rare." Jimmy raised his eyebrows, feeling a bit guilty for lying to Charles's mother. He tried to hand the phone to Charles, who promptly refused. "No, he can't come to the phone, he's busy with the nurses. They're about to release him." Another question was asked. "Yes, I'll make certain he calls you as soon as he can. The doctor says not to worry, he'll be as right as rain. Now, we really must go. Goodbye for now. Yes, I'll be sure to tell Charles. Yes, goodbye Mrs. Cranston."

Jimmy hung up the phone and gave a look of exasperation to Charles.

"That's the last time I do your dirty work for you. You talk to her next time."

"You know I can't lie to my mother. She always gets the truth out of me." Charles stood up a bit wobbly, but supported by a walking stick. "The bag is it in the car?"

"Yes, we'd better get going. Miller said they're leaving soon and we're in charge of the home front. Though you don't look like you'll do much good in your condition."

"I told you I'm fine. Just don't feed me any jelly," answered Charles, finally standing up straight. "Get me back to the flat where I can rest on the sofa. I'll keep my eye on things."

"You know, I think you've dropped a few pounds," said Jimmy. "Maybe this will be good for you in the end."

"I wouldn't recommend it as a method of weight loss. Now help me and open that door. It's rather heavy."

Jimmy held the door for Charles. He was beginning to wonder how he was going to wait on Charles and take care of things back at the flat. Probably there wouldn't be any problems now that John and Gar are gone and everyone else has gone off to that other place, wherever it was. It all seemed rather strange to him. But he had no choice. He had to go along with it at this point.

…

Madame Moussad sat patiently listening to Colonel Rently. She poured another cup of tea for him.

"Yes, she and I spoke," said Rently. He had rather a red face that Moussad did not appreciate. Too much of the grape she thought to herself. He went on, "I was congratulating her. You know I thought she might get a position in that new facility. It's the most modern and the cleanest, I hear."

Moussad winced. She knew Gizelle hated the idea. She wondered if that explained the girls absence. She had pushed her too hard. She shouldn't have done it. Now she was out there somewhere, probably hiding in someone's barn.

"And she mentioned some friends?" asked Moussad. That was odd. Gizelle didn't have any friends other than herself and some barn cats.

"Yes, she said a friend…or was it a friend of a friend was injured in the train yard and did I know where she was," answered the Colonel.

"Did you know the woman?"

"I'd heard a woman was badly injured and taken to hospital, but I couldn't say more."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Only that she was expected somewhere," answered Rently. "I guess she meant you were expecting her and she ran off. I haven't seen her since."

"Neither have I," said Moussad.

"Have you reported her to missing persons?" asked Rently.

"No, I haven't. I'm sure she will turn up." She looked carefully at the Colonel. "And I don't want you reporting her either. Understand?"

"Are you certain?"

Moussad put down her cup. "Yes, I am quite certain. I will find her myself. I don't want the authorities in on this."

"It's a bit risky."

"I'm willing to take it," said Moussad. She stood up and moved toward the door. "I thank you for your information."

The Colonel took the hint. "Yes, Madame. I am always happy to be of service. I will let you know if I hear anything."

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

He put on his stovepipe hat and paused at the door.

"Good day, Madame."

"Good day, Colonel."

Rently took the path back to town. They're a strange pair, those two. Not the usual, at all, at all. But Madame has helped me out of a few scrapes. I wonder if I can help her now. As he walked, a thought came to mind. His step grew faster, until he was almost running.


	44. Chapter 44

"Jessica, do you think it means something?"

Jessica thought for a moment. "No, it's probably just some doodles. It's doesn't make any sense."

"That's what I thought," said Mara. She was holding a scrap of paper she had found on Jeremy's desk. "This bit about a man exploding. And the Russians diving for phosphorus."

"Do you think he's gone mad?" asked Jessica.

Mara rolled her eyes. Jessica was Mara's best friend in the secretarial pool. They often exchanged tidbits on the agents they worked for. They weren't supposed to talk about the things they typed. But everyone did. Their one rule was it didn't go outside the office.

"He could be a double agent," suggested Jessica, plopping down in Jeremy's chair.

"Jeremy? Never. He's far too dependable for that," said Mara. "That's what I don't understand. He had me investigate these flats."

"What did you find out?" Jessica leaned forward and whispered. "Anything dangerous?"

"Why, yes, there was. It seems there's an ex-military type that is always blowing things up."

"Anyone killed?"

"No, but someone did die from exposure this winter. The place was torn up and they didn't have the heat on."

Jessica leaned back in the chair, loosing interest.

"That sort of thing is always happening."

"Yes, but this person was chained to a wall."

"Ooh, grisly," said Jessica. "Do you think Jeremy is involved?"

"Certainly not," said Mara. "He went there to see a girl, of all things."

"All this over a girl?" Jessica giggled. "I didn't know Jeremy was the romantic type."

Mara scowled. "No. He's all business. But apparently this girl is really something. A real beauty. He saw her one day and came in all dreamy eyed. Hardly got any work done."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. But after awhile that phase seemed to pass. The girl has an overprotective guardian or father or something. Anyway, he couldn't get through to her until recently when her guardian called. He said the girl needed his help. Jeremy rushed off. That's when he asked me to investigate the flats."

"Where are the flats?" asked Jessica, absentmindedly playing with a pen on Jeremy's desk.

"I wouldn't do that," said Mara.

"Oh, yes." Jessica put down the pen. "Anyway, where are these flats? On the east end?"

"No, they're by that train station that was demolished in the train wreck."

The girls looked at each other. Jessica sat up straight.

"Do you think there's an association?"

"I don't know," said Mara. "But there's a little bistro not far from there. I've eaten there a few times. It's not bad. We could have lunch there."

"I'll get my handbag and coat."

Mara was putting her coat on already.

"You know we're not supposed to do this," said Mara.

"Didn't Jeremy tell you to investigate the flats? You're just following orders. Anyway, we're only going to look at the place. That can't hurt anything."

"Not unless something blows up."

They met at the elevator. They were getting on when Mara paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Mara. "Hold the elevator for me."

She ran back to Jeremy's desk, picked up his pen and put it in her handbag.

"What was that all about?"

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

…

Trying to elude the baby elephant's yellow blobs by diving deeper, Jeremy turned his thoughts to something more pleasant. It was a little difficult since he was covered in warm baby elephant urine. He imagined bathing in one of the palace's baths. With lots of soap and hot water. And a change of clothes.

He noticed a glimmer on the bottom. He pushed aside some underwater foliage. It looked like gold. He wiped some silt off the surface. It was a bar of gold. Or it was meant to look like one. And under it was more glimmering and more gold. Was this possible? It looked like a cache of gold. If it was real it would be worth millions. What were these people up to?

He briefly considered leaving it and coming back later, all alone and plundering the place. But he was sure he couldn't find it again. And how could he hide this much gold from that Tumnus character? Certainly he would need him to return to civilization. No, he'd confront them with the find and see what they said.

He took the bar and swam for the pontoon. The elephants had moved on. When he surfaced he found the lot of them perched like wet parrots on top of the overturned barge. The parasols abandoned. Haldiel was off in the distance, swimming after the elephants, making a vain attempt to corral them.

"So glad you could join our little expedition, Mr. Jameson." It was Mrs. Rogers. "Have you discovered anything?"

Jeremy swam towards the pontoon and then held out the bar of gold.

"I found this," said Jeremy. "That's a funny place to keep your treasures. Anyone could just come along and take them."

Tumnus laughed. "Did you find the phosphorus?"

"No, I can't say that I did."

"Oh, I think you might have," said Tumnus, motioning for Jeremy to come over to him. Jeremy handed over the bar of gold.

"Is it real?"

"What do you mean real?" asked Tumnus. "Of course, it's real. I'm holding it."

"I mean is it gold?"

"Yes, of course it's gold."

Tumnus picked up the bar and examined it. There was a seam along the edge. He handed it to Rajiisha. Rajiisha looked closely at it. Then pulled out a small thing blade from the side of her boot. She pried open the bar. Inside there were diamonds. She closed it up again and handed it to Mrs. Rogers.

"Here, this might come in handy for you." She turned to Jeremy. "I think the phosphorus came in a larger container. Try again, Mr. Jameson."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy was confused. "Do you mean the phosphorus is kept inside one of these gold bars?"

"It will probably not be in a bar," said Tumnus. "Those are probably just jewels. You can bring a few up for the girls, but what we want is the phosphorus. It should be in a larger gold box."

Jeremy dived again. Certainly, he was either dreaming or these agents had a very strange agenda.


End file.
